The Quest
by readbymoonlight
Summary: Sasuke isn't genuine. Naruto doesn't understand. Shikamaru doesn't care. Neji isn't serious. Now they have 10 clues, 7 days, 3 girls, 1 MASTERMIND, and 1 pink haired idiot to prove wrong. Wish them luck!
1. Letters From Sakura

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door to his house as he walked in. He was pissed off and there was _nothing_ anyone could say that would make Sasuke feel any better. He didn't want to feel better because that meant that what happened was okay. It wasn't. He was literally seeing red.

He stomped up the stairs to his room and walked in. He angrily threw down the _stupid_ flower he had gone to the trouble of getting. He was surprised he held on to it for that long.

He looked in the mirror and his frown deepened. His hair normally fell down on the sides of his face but he was trying to actually _impress_ her so he had it combed back and gelled, revealing a forehead even bigger then _hers. _He was wearing a dress shirt with a tie for crying out loud. He pulled all the stops and what did she do? She stood him up without a single word or notice.

He waited _two_ hours for the _annoying _female but she didn't show up. It was infuriating. He thought she liked him and then she ditched him, without notice, without warning; just him waiting, anxiously holding the annoying flower, in front of the annoying restaurant, for the annoying girl. Tsk, annoying.

Sasuke ripped off the tie and stripped off the shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room. He stalked toward the bathroom and washed his face. He was too angry to take a shower and wash his ridiculous hair. No, he could care less on his appearance. He only did it for her and she didn't even show up to appreciate it. All he wanted to do now was sleep and forget about that annoying pink haired girl.

Sasuke walked toward his bed and before he ripped off the sheets, he noticed an envelope with his name on it on his pillow. All thoughts about her standing him up were pushed aside as he picked up the white envelope suspiciously. How the hell it got there, was a complete mystery to Sasuke. No one had access to his house except him and Naruto, who had a key.

He opened it and recognized the cursive writing.

_ Sasuke,_

_ I don't know if you showed up to our 'date' or not but please read to the end of this note before you make any rash decisions. Trust me, I know you, please read it __**all**__._

_ First, I want to be honest with you. I don't believe a word you say anymore. I don't honestly believe that you finally noticed me and now want me. I don't believe that you actually like me, not after all these years. It is hard for me to believe you, as much as I want to (and I __**really **__want to)._

_ Don't get me wrong, I really like-love you. I have for a long time; we both know that. But I just am protecting myself from you, protecting my heart from your coldness. You have hurt me, more times than I can count. More times, then anyone else, whether you do it on purpose or not. My heart can't take the pain anymore which is why I am doing this. It is to protect my heart._

_ This is a challenge (I know how much you love those). If you honestly, truly, like me you will go through with it. If you do not, I understand and I hope we can remain friends, if you even considered us that much…sometimes I don't know how you view our 'relationship'._

_ The challenge is a quest of sorts. I will be giving you clues (as to what, is for you to figure out in the end) and I simply want you to follow them. There are ten clues and one more disclosing my location (at the end). If you choose to accept, you have a week (I'm being generous, bet if you really care you can do it in three days) to find me._

_ You will document your progress by taking pictures of each location to verify that you indeed as following the challenge rules. Before you go off to the next clue, you must send the picture to my accomplice- MASTERMIND. His number is at the bottom of this letter. MASTERMIND actually came up with this challenge because he (like you) is a genius and I didn't even know. Actually if things don't work out between you and me, I don't think I'd mind MASTERMIND. (__**Joking!**__)_

_ Your first clue is an easy one: Go to the place, we first met. Simple right? If it isn't to annoying for you to remember that is…_

_ Anyways, good luck and before the week is up, I hope that you find me and remember if you either don't or can't it's okay, because I still value our friendship if it is even that. _

_ Sakura_

Sasuke stared at the note in disbelief. What the hell? She didn't believe him and was now expecting him to go on some fucked up scavenger hunt?

His heart ached at her words, accusing him of not being genuine. He wanted to prove her wrong and bash some sense into her pretty pink head.

Sasuke shook his head. If he went, he will get annoyed and likely kill her the moment he sees her; but if he doesn't, she won't give him another chance. Sasuke sighed. Even though he didn't want to, tomorrow morning he would call his friends to help him find where the hell his pink haired idiot ran off to. He didn't want to lose her if this was going to be his one and only chance.

* * *

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and slid in. He was _confused_ to say the least.

Tonight, he was supposed to have a date with Hinata, but she didn't show up. He waited and waited but eventually the restaurant they were going to meet at closed down and Naruto went home.

He sunk on his couch and frowned. He didn't understand. Hinata was sweet and caring so why did she stand him up. She just simple wasn't the type. Even if she didn't want to go, she would still show up. Look how many times she hung out with Kiba? That can't all be willingly.

He remembered she was so happy when he asked her; she was blushing and looked so cute. He was just as excited as she was.

_Maybe something happened to her_, Naruto thought nervously. _What if there was an accident or Neji was stopping her from coming and holding her in the Hyuga basement. What if Hinata was kidnapped by criminals and everyone thinks she is on a date._

Naruto quickly stood up and slid his shoes on. He ran to the door but stopped short when he saw an envelope taped on his door.

Cautiously he picked it up and opened it.

_Naruto,_

_ Before you go running for the hills looking for Hinata, I will tell you right now that she was indeed kidnapped; kidnapped by me! Sakura, Sakura-chan, Pinky, Forehead, Billboard, Uchiha Lover, whatever nickname you have for me! __***Insert evil laughter***_

_ If you wish to find your pretty little heiress, you must follow the clues me and my accomplice MASTERMIND have left for you. There are ten clues, plus an extra disclosing the location of your shy girlie. Every time you get a clue, photographic evidence must be sent to MASTERMIND; his number is at the bottom of this letter._

_ This quest is for you to understand, Uzumaki; understand Hinata, because I don't think you do. I don't think you understand how deeply this girl cares about you because asking her out on a whim, simple will not do. I will not let you pursue this any further without knowing anything because frankly, you are a bit of an idiot sometimes (most of the time [maybe all the time])._

_ If you follow the clues, they will lead you to understanding, understanding of what? That is for you to decide. You can be smart if you put your mind to it, so do it!_

_ Your first clue I am going to flat our give you the location (you are going to need all the help you can get): the lone swing. You know the one. _

_ Good luck and I hope by the end of this, you understand!_

_ Sakura_

_ P.S. Don't try calling or texting the girl, MASTERMIND and I have confiscated her cellphone and any means of communication._

_ P.S.S. Calling her father, the police, or any higher authority will not help; although (__**HINT**__) calling Neji might._

Naruto held the note in shaky hands. _Hinata was kidnapped, but by Sakura?_ Naruto frowned. Sakura was supposed to have a date with Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened with realization. He quickly ran out of his apartment to Sasuke's house. _Sasuke-teme is MASTERMIND._

* * *

Shikamaru walked into his room, after having a long and troublesome talk with his mother;_ Bossy Woman._ He laid back on his bed and with sigh. Ino was a no-show on their date, if it was even called that.

When Shikamaru asked her, he simply put it as meeting up at Yakiniku Q, a local barbeque restaurant. He had said that Choji won't be there and he was hoping that she would understand that it was supposed to be a date.

Shikamaru couldn't believe Ino stood him up like that. Ino was a lot of things but being a no-show for any date was never it. Plus, they were friends.

Shikamaru rolled on his side and heard a crinkling of paper. Sitting up, Shikamaru found a white envelope with his name on it. He picked it up and narrowed his eyes at the text.

_ Shikamaru,_

_ I'm warning you to read this entire __**troublesome**__ letter. If you don't I will personally make sure you meet a gruesome end. Me and __**Ino**__! I know you fear her (heehee, and her father), so don't try being tough._

_ So now that all that is done, I am writing this to let you know Ino has been kidnapped. That's right, you read correctly, kidnapped. Now here is what __**you**__ can do to help._

_ You will go on a brave quest! In order to get your fair maiden back, you must __***insert drum roll***__ follow the clues. There are a grand total of __**ten clues**__ with an extra disclosing the location at the end of the quest. _

_ Follow the clues, take photographic evidence and send it to my accomplice MASTERMIND (number at the bottom of your screen-letter). Don't skip any, we will know. The point of this is to see how much you, Nara Shikamaru, __**CARE**__. _

_ You have one week._

_ Clue: Your 'hang out spot' in elementary school. Easy enough, yeah?_

_ Good luck my little genius!_

_ Sakura_

Shikamaru stared down at the offending piece of paper. _So Uchiha's girlfriend stole Ino to test me?_

Shikamaru balled up the paper and threw it across the room. He closed his eyes getting ready to sleep but the note was still bothering him. What happened at the end of the week? And who was MASTERMIND?

Shikamaru sat up quickly, his mind working it out. Sakura was crazy but to put this into action she need the help of this MASTERMIND. MASTERMIND was a conceited person, hence the name, but he was also craft and smart enough to get this note into Shikamaru's room without notify his parents down stairs.

Shikamaru quickly pulled his shoes on and opened the window, climbing the tree down. He knew who MASTERMIND was. The person to have a date with said Sakura tonight _and_ fit all the information. _Sasuke._

* * *

Neji slammed the door to his room shut. He quickly turned to the left and punched the wall. It didn't have the desired effect since he was still fuming. Why the hell did Tenten stand _him, Hyuga fucking Neji_ up?

He gritted his teeth and sunk on to his bed before punching it again. He asked the girl out, she accepted, she was then supposed to _show up_! Why she didn't, Neji didn't care. It was inexcusable. A note would have been at least appreciated!

Neji wiped his hand down his face, trying to regain his calm and collected Hyuga composure. He felt his anger dissipate only slightly as he put on a calm mask. Anyone looking at the Hyuga would see a bored boy but inside he was raging still. Oh when he found Tenten, she was going to get it.

Neji stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut, trying to release some of his anger. He looked in the mirror and paused. There was a white envelope taped to his mirror. He pulled it off and began to read.

_ Neji,_

_ Tenten has been taking. You have ten clues, one extra disclosing the location. Photographic evidence to MASTERMIND is required to get her back (number at the bottom of the page). You have one week._

_ First Clue: Where you two first met._

_ Good luck_

_ Sakura_

Neji stared at the note. What the hell? Did they really expect him to go and look for Tenten? _That would explain why she stood me up._ _Tenten isn't like that._

Neji paced in his bathroom, he could go along with this stupid challenge or he could just tear up the town looking for her. Both were unpleased prospects.

_Or, I can go beat it out of Uchiha, Sakura's date._

* * *

"Sakura," Ino hissed. "What the hell are we doing?"

Currently, Sakura was driving her father's SUV. She was wearing casual red dress with black leggings and her hair was in soft curls. In the passenger's seat was Hinata who looked terrified in her little dark blue dress. Ino was sitting directly behind Sakura in a short purple number and Tenten was beside her in a green Chinese dress. All of them were dressed for their dates that sadly, they all had ended up missing, all because of Sakura. Three of the four girls were currently fuming as to why they had been kidnapped.

Sakura had gotten cold feet a few hours before her date with the Uchiha and found solace in the most unusual source; MASTERMIND. He then got Sakura to test, not just the Uchiha, but Hyuga, Uzumaki, and Nara. Sakura then promptly collected each girl from their house and was now driving.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled. "You do realize we all had plans tonight, even you?"

"S-Sakura, w-what are w-we doing?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

"I am testing them." She answered simply.

"What the fuck?" Ino snarled.

Sakura pulled over and turned off the car. She turned around in her seat to get a look at all three girls. "I am testing the boys. Remember the other night? We were all talking. You," Sakura pointed a finger to Ino, "were worried that Shikamaru didn't even care, and you," She pointed at Hinata, "were scared that Naruto was misunderstanding everything _again_, and you," Sakura's eyes landed on Tenten, "were nervous that Neji wasn't serious. Well, this is out way to test them."

"W-What about you?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke and I have known each other since kindergarten. I have confessed to him more times than he willingly initiates a conversation." Sakura smiled sadly. "How am I supposed to believe he really likes me after all those times of being turned down? Besides, it's a game." Each girl looked confused. "All the boys asked us out, on the same day, with in the same few hours. All our dates were on the same night too. Isn't that a little suspicious?" Each girl slowly understood and nodded their heads. No matter how they looked at it, it was suspicious. "Now, if they do go through with the challenges, we have to finish setting it up before they start." Sakura turned around and started the car and began the journey, explaining her and MASTERMIND's plan.

* * *

Sasuke was just about to drift to sleep when a loud knock interrupted and broke the spell. Furious, Sasuke stalked out of bed and stormed to the door. When he opened it he found an equally furious Naruto standing in front.

Before Sasuke could even give Naruto his usual 'Hn', he was tackled to the ground by the blonde. "Bastard, where are you and Sakura keeping my Hinata?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke easily pushed the boy off.

"What are you talking about, dobe? Sakura and Hinata aren't-" Sasuke stopped himself and cursed.

"What?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Did you get a note from Sakura?" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. If yes, he was definitely going to kill the pink haired girl.

"Yes but-" The words stopped at another knock at the door.

Sasuke suspiciously walked to the door. When he opened it he was met by a fist of an angry Hyuga and he fell back clutching his nose that was now bleeding. "What the hell, Hyuga?" Sasuke cursed.

Neji looked from Sasuke to Naruto then back again. "Tenten isn't here, is she?"

Before Sasuke could answer Neji, a voice from behind spoke. "Sakura stole your dates too then." Sasuke looked passed Neji to see Shikamaru standing. "How troublesome, and I thought you were MASTERMIND."

Sasuke stood up and gestured for the other three boys to sit down. Once they were all seated, Sasuke spoke. "You all got notes from Sakura." The three nodded their heads in confirmation. "They all said something about her kidnapping your dates and her accomplice MASTERMIND, correct?" They nodded their heads again. "And you were each given a clue, right?" They again nodded their heads. Sasuke dragged his hand through his combed back hair. "Mine said she didn't believe me."

"Mine said that I don't understand." Naruto admitted.

"Mine said I didn't care." Shikamaru frowned. The three boys turned to Neji. He frowned and pulled out his note. He put it on the table for them to read.

"Is mine the only one that actually resembles a real ransom note?" Neji hissed.

"It's probably along the same lines as ours. It's a test that Sakura and this 'MASTERMIND' have made up to test us." Shikamaru sighed.

"What happens if we don't look for them?" Naruto asked confused.

"We don't get another chance." Sasuke grunted, remembering the promise of friend-zoning in his note. The other three boys went silent.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think. I know it's early but any guesses on who MASTERMIND might be? Let me know! **


	2. Clue One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tweety Bird.**

* * *

The four boys spent the entire night, planning and talking about their (mostly Sasuke's) pink haired problem. In the end, it was mutually agreed that the only way they will get any answers or be able to get another chance with their respective honey, sweetheart, girl, annoying brat, was to go along with this stupid game, as much as they all didn't want to.

That being said, they were now standing in front of the elementary school. It was empty, being as it was summer, so the four haphazardly jumped the gate. Once in the school yard, the four realized that they all needed to go their separate ways and decided to meet up in front of the school when finished.

Sasuke was going to the place where he first met Sakura. Even though it _was _annoying, he still remembered it.

_Sasuke sat down at the picnic table shooting glares at anyone who dared to sit beside him. Even at a young age he liked the solitude of just simply being alone. Apparently his glare didn't work as someone sat beside him._

_ "Is it okay if I sit here?" The person asked in a cheerful manner._

_ No. "Yes." Sasuke stated. His mother always told him to be nice and he was, in fact, a good little mama's boy._

_ A few minutes went by and Sasuke was getting anxious. Never in his life did someone just sit with him and not talk. People always tried to talk to him and he hated it. But this person not talking was even worse._

_ "Excuse me," The voice beside him said. He turned to look and was shocked to see a girl (who wasn't professing her love) with PINK hair and (beautiful) green eyes. "Do you like bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches?" She asked in a soft voice._

_ "Yes." Sasuke admitted confused by the topic._

_ "Would you like mine?" She asked as she held the sandwich up to him. "I don't like tomatoes but my mom is trying to get me to like them." _

_ He was shocked to say the least. Whenever girls offered him food, it was out of their crushes on him. She was offering him food because she hated tomatoes (was that even possible?)._

_ "You would have nothing to eat?" Sasuke bluntly pointed out._

_ "But I wouldn't eat it anyways." She shrugged. "If you don't want it, that's fine."_

_ "Wait," Sasuke stopped her. He wanted that sandwich, not because he was exceptionally hungry or that he didn't have his own food, but because she was offering it as a friend and not a fan girl. He felt his chest grow warm and he blushed slightly. "How about we trade? My mom packed me peanut butter and jelly, but the jelly is too sweet for me."_

_ The girl's face brighten with a smile (the prettiest he had ever seen besides his mom's) and nodded her head. "Thanks!"_

_ They swapped sandwiches and both began to eat each other's lunches. They didn't talk, but that was okay, they both enjoyed to comfortable silence. Their teachers came out of the building, signaling for them to go back to their classes. _

_ "Your mom makes a good PB&J." The girl smiled. "I didn't even ask for your name." She blushed embarrassed. He thought it suited her well with the pink hair._

_ "Sasuke." He shrugged. "And you are?"_

_ "Sakura." She smiled before waving and running to her class. Sasuke turned to opposite direct and walked toward his class. _

_ Every day after that, the two would sit together and swap sandwiches. They didn't talk during this except asking what each other got for lunch, but they enjoyed each other's company. He liked it because she was different from all the other girls; she liked it because he didn't pick on her._

Sasuke sighed and approached the rather small table. Back then it had been perfect for the two kindergarteners but now it was way too big for him to sit on.

Then he saw it. Sitting on the table was an old battered lunch box. As he got closer he recognized it. It was Sakura's old faded and banged up yellow _Tweety Bird_ lunch box she had until the fourth grade.

Sasuke lifted it up and felt something roll inside. He set it on the table and opened it. Inside was a green apple Juicy Juice (his and hers favorite), a bright red apple, and a wrapped up sandwich. He opened it up to reveal bacon, lettuce, and tomato like he used to eat all those years ago. At the bottom of the lunch box was a sheet of folded white paper. Sasuke quickly retrieved it and read.

_Sasuke,_

_ If you found this, good job! You found the first one (of many)! I am proud of you, but now I owe MASTERMIND ten bucks...jerk. I didn't think you'd remember, but since you did, please remember a picture! _

_ Anyways, make sure you eat your lunch, I made it about an hour before our date and I dug through the attic to find my old lunch box. Don't lose it Uchiha, I expect my lunch box back in one piece when (if) you finish this. Take good care of it. You'll need it later._

_ Anyways, on to clue number two: This one is tricky so I'm going to give it to you. It's my locker from middle school. The combo you'll have to figure out on your own but you're the Uchiha genius, so I'm sure you'll figure it out._

_ Good luck, eat your lunch (it's all your favorites!), follow the clues, and take pictures._

_ MASTERMIND and I are waiting._

_ Sakura_

Sasuke winced at her words. She didn't think he would be able to get this far, and on the first clue? It hurt him that she didn't think he cared. He did, he just wasn't good at showing it, but she even betted that he wouldn't be able to remember where he met his best (and only) girl(who is a)friend. She needed to give him more credit than that.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and took a picture of the picnic table and opened lunch box and sent it to MASTERMIND with a little message, hoping it got to Sakura.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

***ATTACHMENT***

**Sakura, **

**I know you are getting these and you'll see them. **

**Do you really think I don't remember where we first met?**

**You wound me.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke, **

**It's against the rules for us to be communicating.**

**It is unfair to the other boys, plus the other girls will think**

**I am helping you. By the way, we are having a bet as well.**

**Yes, I didn't think you would remember. You fooled me.**

**No, Sasuke, you wound me, I just lost ten bucks.**

**No more messages (it is most unfair)**

**Sakura**

Sasuke was tempted to respond but he knew Sakura would not respond because she was just _fucking stubborn_. With a sigh, he shoved his phone into his pocket, closed the faded yellow lunch box, and walked back toward the gate to meet up with the rest of the boys while eating the sandwich that was made for him.

* * *

Naruto walked toward the playground. Sakura had told him that his clue was _the_ swing. As he approached it, he could see something sitting on the swing. As he got closer, he could make out that it was a worn faded orange fox stuffed animal.

_Naruto sat on the swing alone. It was lunch time and all the kids were eating their lunches and hanging out with their friends. Naruto was doing neither._

_ He lived alone and had gotten up early and failed to make himself lunch. As for the friends part, no one liked him. He was the class clown and troublemaker and while he was funny during the act, no one talked to him any other time. _

_ The playground was basically deserted since everyone was by the picnic tables. He gently pushed the swing back and forth in silence. The only sound was the creaking of the swing._

_ Upon hearing footsteps approach he stopped and turned to see a small fragile girl standing there. She had short black-blue hair and large white eyes. She looked scared beyond belief. In her arms was a small stuffed animal fox._

_ "H-Hello." She greeted with a small blush on her face._

_ Naruto jumped off the swing and approached the girl. "Hi!" He greeted loudly, causing the girl to shrink back. _

_ "Y-You're all a-alone." She murmured._

_ Naruto looked down. "Yeah, why are you here? Don't you usually sit with your friends?"_

_ The girl nodded her head shyly. "I-I saw y-you w-were alone and c-came h-here to see if y-you w-want to join u-us." She looked down but Naruto just stared._

_ "Really?" He asked awestruck. She nodded her head. "Are you sure?"_

_ "Y-yes, I-I don't think K-Kiba or S-Shino w-would mind." She smiled. "T-They are m-my desk b-buddies but a-are really n-nice. Even S-Sakura and S-Sasuke j-joined us a few d-days ago."_

_ Naruto could help but hug the small girl who squeaked. "Thanks!" He smiled. His gaze then turned toward the worn out fox. "Why do you carry that around?"_

_ The small girl looked away. "H-He i-is my f-friend. I-I have him w-when I-I feel lonely a-and w-well," Her face turned bright red. "I-I w-wanted to give h-him to you, so y-you won't f-feel lonely." She then pushed the fox into his hands with her head bowed._

_ "Are you sure?" Naruto asked holding the fox in his hands._

_ "Y-Yeah."_

_ "I can't take him." Naruto frowned._

_ At this the girl smiled. "Y-You c-can borrow h-him t-then give h-him b-back when y-you a-aren't lonely a-anymore."_

_ Naruto just stared at the girl. "Thank you." He smiled down on it. "Why don't we go over to your friends, sorry what's your name?"_

_ "H-Hyuga Hinata, and t-they a-are our f-friends." She smiled._

_ He grinned back and the two walked back. Within a few minutes of talking to Kiba and Sasuke, Naruto instantly clicked with Kiba and was able to make Sasuke smirk a few times. The entire time, he held onto the fox. When lunch was over, he gave back the fox to Hinata and thanked her. _

_ After that, Naruto continued to eat lunch with them. Hinata was always happy that he joined even though they didn't talk. It hurt her a bit, because it was almost like he had forgotten her._

Naruto picked up the stuffed animal and held it in his hands. Tied with a ribbon around its neck was a white piece of paper. He gently tugged it off the fox's neck and read.

_Naruto,_

_ Good job, honestly though, you have the __**easiest**__ one. I blatantly told you where to go, but I'm proud that you did! It's still early, but I'm hoping that you are staring to understand something, if not, give it time._

_ Hinata would like me to remind you to not lose the stuffed animal (Mr. Foxy) for a few reasons._

_It is old and fragile_

_It is going to be needed for another clue_

_It is __**very**__ special to her and hopefully you_

_Anyways, on to the second clue: 'When the Love Falls' (__**HINT**__: the other boys will be heading to the same location)_

_Good luck, make us proud, don't lose Mr. Foxy, and __**understand damn it**__!_

_Send your pictures to MASTERMIND, we are waiting._

_Sakura_

Naruto took a picture of the lone fox on the swing and sent it off the MASTERMIND. He then picked up the fox and stared at it for a long moment. Hinata had loaned it to him so he wouldn't be lonely, but Sakura wants him to understand something. The fox held the answers, he knew it but he didn't know how.

* * *

Shikamaru lazily climbed the stairs. Honestly, he was mildly curious as to what Sakura and this MASTERMIND were trying to get at. They went to all this trouble and on top of that, now the boys were trespassing on school property.

Shikamaru opened the door to the roof of the school. He froze. Laying out on the roof were three pillows and a small blanket.

_Shikamaru sighed, Choji was sick today and he was all alone to sit and watch the clouds. While he liked the silence, he didn't like that his best friend was missing. It didn't feel the same._

_ He jumped as he felt a warm body next to him, followed by a happy chirp. "So this is what you two do every day at lunch."_

_ Shikamaru turned his head and looked at Ino, his other friend. His, Choji, and Ino's parents were all friends and in turn, they all became friends._

_ Ino had pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His mom always told him that Ino would grow up to be beautiful. Shikamaru, although he never told his mom this, thought she was already pretty enough. She didn't need to be any prettier._

_ "Why are you here?" Shikamaru bluntly asked._

_ Ino frowned. "Choji wasn't here today and I wanted to see what you two always do alone." _

_ "We look at clouds." Shikamaru frown, crossing his arms over his chest and turned back toward the sky._

_ "I can see that Nara." Ino giggled. There was silence before Ino spoke. "You don't mind if I joined you today, do you?"_

_ Shikamaru thought about it. Him, Ino, and Choji were always together, what were another few minutes? "I don't care." He shrugged. "Just NO talking about your Sasuke-kun."_

_ Ino laughed. "Fine, but you guys really should get pillows or something, doesn't your back hurt?"_

_ The next day, Ino came with three pillows (one for each of them) and a blanket for them to lay on. Choji brought three bags of chips for them to share. Shikamaru felt guilt for not getting anything so the next day he would bring juice pouches for them all. Every day they each brought supplies and every day, Choji would munch, Ino would chatter, and Shikamaru would cloud gaze._

Shikamaru walked up toward the blanket and pillows and picked up the white piece of paper that was tapped on the center pillow, where Ino would lay.

_Shikamaru,_

_ You passed the first clue! We knew a genius like you could. Anyways, remember how __**caring**__ Ino was…I hope you do. You are a genius after all. _

_ Well enough with the compliments (we don't want you to get a big head). We need you (because we aren't there) to take care of the blanket and pillows for us gals and hold on to them until a later clue. There is a bag underneath the blanket for storage._

_ Anyways, new clue number 2: Heehee, this one is fun, giving it to you straight because it is just so great-fantastic-wonderful, the girl's bathroom on the third floor of the middle school. You know the one by Ibiki's class?_

_ Remember, pictures for MASTERMIND. __**PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN**__!_

_ Good luck, hold on to those pillows Mr. Genius, go find your inner man (or woman) and go where no man has gone before. __**DUN, DUN, DUN!**_

_ Sakura_

Shikamaru stared at the note. Why him? Just, why?

* * *

Neji walked down the hall toward his third grade classroom. He wrenched to door opened and walked in. He stopped at stared at his old desk. Uchiha's chick really was as annoying as Uchiha always said.

Sitting on the desk was a perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich sitting neatly on a white plate with metal silverware, a cup of water, and a cloth napkin. In front of the plate was a flameless electronic candle.

_ "So, I reviewed all the essays and the best one was…Hyuga Neji's." Their teacher exclaimed cheerfully. "Since your instructions were perfect with no spelling mistakes and perfect cursive, you get the sandwich."_

_ Their project was to write the instructions for making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They had to have correct spelling, grammar, and cursive. The winner won a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk. All the kids worked hard but in the end it was Neji, who had gotten it._

_ "Our second place was Tenten." Their teacher smiled as he walked toward the girl with two buns and passed back her paper. "You misspelled knife, sorry kiddo." The teacher whispered before moving on._

_ The rest of the class watched envious as the Hyuga was given the sandwich. There were wails and cries from the other kids who wanted some of the sandwich but the Hyuga didn't think they earned it. Instead he looked at the girl named Tenten who had almost gotten it._

_ He stood up with his plate and walked over to her. He picked up a triangle and handed it to her. "K-N-I-F-E." Neji stated. "That's how you spell it."_

_ With that, Neji returned back to his seat and continued to each his sandwich. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl turn red and almost angrily eat the half of the sandwich viciously._

_ The next day he went to his desk to find a piece of lined paper. On the piece of paper was the word 'knife' over and over again. He stared at it then looked up to see the name. Just Tenten, nothing more, nothing less._

_ He stared at the girl to see her smug proud look as she read her book. _

Neji stared at the sandwich. Tenten must have helped Sakura. Neji frowned. He picked up the piece of paper that stuck out from under the plate and read.

_Neji,_

_ Good work, you I hope you see my __**POINT**__, I hope all this excitement hasn't put you on __**EDGE**__; I knew you'd find it because you are so __**SHARP**__._

_ Alright, enough knife puns, but you got to admit, I'm pretty good._

_ So, make sure you clean after yourself little Hyuga and eat up, I worked hard making sandwiches and don't put in your sexist comment, I don't want to hear it._

_ So keep the plate, its Tenten's, she doesn't know it is in your possession and you'll eventually need it for later. _

_ Next clue: Figure it out Mr. Coach. (__**HINT**__: that was your clue)_

_ Pictures to MASTERMIND please!_

_ Good luck, eat up (I slaved over that for hours), stay __**SHARP**__ ha, ha!_

_ Sakura_

Neji rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of the sandwich then took a picture to send to the pink haired freak and whoever MASTERMIND was.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Tenten asked from the back seat. After spending the whole night making this idiotic scavenger hunt, Sakura insisted that they go to this MASTERMIND's house to hide. She said he was cool but Tenten wasn't too sure.

"Almost, just a few more miles." Sakura giggled. She had been ever since Ino asked who MASTERMIND was for the fifth time.

"This MASTERMIND, he isn't a creep is he?" Ino asked.

"Nope, he is really nice." Sakura laughed again. Her phone chirped as she pulled over so she could answer it. She frowned at the screen.

"W-Who i-is it?" Hinata asked from the passenger seat.

"MASTERMIND, apparently Sasuke also sent a message with his picture and he wants to know what I want to respond with." Sakura mumbled as she read the forwarded text. She then quickly typed in a response and sent it so MASTERMIND could forward it to Sasuke for her.

"Isn't that cheating?" Tenten asked.

"No, not unless you all want to bet?" Sakura smirked. Oh she could predict her friends so well.

Ino's eyes lit up. "Oh I so bet Naruto will win." She smiled. Everyone stared.

"Really? I thought Shikamaru?" Tenten shrugged.

"Please, he is too lazy to finish. Naruto on the other hand will try and try until it is completed, even if he doesn't make it in time." Ino laughed. "What do you think Sakura?"

"Neji." Sakura smiled. "I made Tenten's into an actual ransom note. He is probably going to complete it to beat me up."

"I-I t-think S-Sasuke will." Hinata murmured.

Sakura laughed cynically. "Doubtful. I was shocked that he actually did the first one."

* * *

The four boys sat outside of the gates. Sasuke was holding a yellow lunch box, Naruto was holding a stuffed animal fox, Shikamaru had a beach bag with a blanket and pillows, and Neji was holding dinning ware.

"Well, where to next for you guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"The middle school." Sasuke grunted.

"Me too." Shikamaru stated.

"I guess me too." Naruto shrugged. "Mine said to go with you guys."

Neji remained silent for a moment contemplating his response. "I think mine is there as well."

"Alright." Sasuke stood up. "Let's go."

The four nodded their heads and walked toward the car to go sneak into the middle school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I like to hear what you think and your guesses. Any particular part you like or any more clues to who MASTERMIND is? (MASTERMIND is in fact a Naruto character). Thanks again and review!**


	3. Clue Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or _When the Love Falls _Yiruma.**

**Suggestion: Listen to the song above before or during the chapter.**

* * *

Sasuke parked in the middle school parking lot and the four got out of the car.

"We'll meet here when we finish our clue?" Shikamaru asked. The other three nodded their heads mutely and they walked off.

Sasuke walked inside the opened building and quickly abandoned the other boys as he scouted for Sakura's old locker. He knew the general area of it, but her specific locker was a bit harder to remember. It's not like he spent much time with her during this period of his life.

He walked down the hallway that it would be in and nostalgia hit him. He could almost picture all his old classmates and he could picture middle school Sakura who had just become friends with Ino.

He stopped in front of a locker and found that it was empty. He tried a few more until he found one with a pink combo lock. He frowned and held the lock.

It had four numbers. He tried her birth year and it didn't work. He tried her birthday (yes he knew the annoying girl's birthday by heart, why wouldn't he?). He frowned when an idea hit him. No, it couldn't be. He tried the numbers anyways. _0723._ He pulled the lock and it opened. He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. It was _his_ birthday. Of course. Perfect.

The locker swung opened. Inside was full of pictures, notebooks, and pieces of folded paper. The pictures were all of him. Some were with her, some were with Naruto, but all of the pictures had him in it. The notebooks were owned by _Uchiha Sakura_ followed and surrounded by little pink hearts. The folded pieces of paper contained love notes that were all addressed to him. As much as it should have crept Sasuke out, it just filled him with sadness.

Sasuke could remember clearly now. This was Sakura's most annoying phase. It was just after middle school started and she started to hang out with Ino. Then Sakura turned into a fan girl.

_Sasuke walked down the hall toward his next period class. Naruto was babbling in his ear about something or another but Sasuke didn't care. He could feel the stares of girls who were nervously peeping behind their books and lockers. _

_ "S-Saskue-kun?" He heard behind him. He sighed. He would recognize that voice anywhere, even though they never talked much during their elementary school lunches. He turned to see Sakura standing there shifting from foot to foot._

_ "Hn." He grunted, prompting her to continue and to let her know he was kind of listening._

_ "I-I just wanted to give you this." Sakura held up a small note that was neatly folded in half. _

_ With a roll of his eyes he took it and shoved it in his back pocket. "Is that it?" He hissed although she seemed unfazed as her smile grew bigger and bigger from his acceptance of the note._

_ "Yup! See you later Sasuke-kun!" She smiled as he turned around and walked off._

_ Naruto watched the whole exchange and smirked. "How come you ignore all your other fan girls but not Sakura-chan? You got a crush?"_

_ "No." Sasuke snarled. "She is just annoying." In truth, Sakura was the only girl that Sasuke would wait to listen to, even if it was to just give him a stupid love letter. He didn't do it because he liked her that way but because she used to be different. They were…friends._

_ "Whatever you say teme." Naruto laughed at his best friend. To prove Naruto wrong, Sasuke pulled out the note. "Aw, are you going to read it teme?"_

_ "No." Sasuke smirked as he ripped it in half before Naruto's eyes._

_ Naruto and he kept walking. He never knew that Sakura watched the entire exchange, including him ripping apart her note. She never knew that when he got home he tapped it back together and put it with all the other notes she had given him._

_ From there on, Sakura did change. She realized she only acted like that to be like Ino and the other girls. Even though she honestly did like the Uchiha, she didn't love him…not yet anyways. After that day, Sasuke didn't get any more love notes from Sakura. Hell, she didn't speak to him much anymore in middle school._

Sasuke looked at the contents of the locker. He didn't like this Sakura. He didn't like the fake girl who tried to be like the other girls by liking him.

Behind one of the pictures of him and Naruto was a lined piece of paper with the word QUEST written on it. He opened it up and read.

_Sasuke,_

_ You made it to the second clue? I'm stunned, and proud, at least I know I will be when it happens. Maybe I was wrong about you. Although this is only the second clue._

_ Anyways, a little explanation is needed. Look in the locker. Everything in there was my 'love' for you, never once did you reciprocate it. True, it was superficial and stupid, but isn't that how you view me? Isn't that all you see when you look at me? Stupid fan girl Sakura from the sixth grade?_

_ Maybe I'm wrong, maybe you don't see me that way, but I feel like that is the reason you never liked me: because of fan girl Sakura. It wasn't until you ripped my confession that I knew I was being an idiot. So thank you for that, you made me sane. True it broke my heart back then, but it healed for the most part. _

_ Anyways, now that is over, we can move on to clue three if you dare: Let's go Konoha, Let's go! __***Clap Clap***__ Knock 'em down, throw 'em down, hurrah, hurrah!_

_ Pictures to MASTERMIND and you are golden!_

_ Good luck, pack up my fan girl Sakura stuff for me, and possibly see you soon._

_ Sakura_

Sasuke sighed. He never knew she saw him ripped up the note. He felt guilty but kind of glad, but that's got her to become normal Sakura so he couldn't regret it.

Sasuke took a picture and wrote a message to MASTERMIND.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

***ATTACHMENT***

**Sakura, **

**I never knew you saw me rip the note. I had only done it to prove **

**wrong Naruto. If it is any consolation, I went home and tapped**

**it back together. I still have all your notes. I never got rid of them.**

**Take a look when you sneak in there next time; in the closet, top**

**right. It is in a big box, can't miss it, or I could show you some**

**time.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke, **

**What did I say about writing messages? IT'S NOT ALLOWED.**

**You kept them? Why? That's embarrassing! If you are using it for black**

**mail, it isn't going to work. You should get rid of them. And Mr. Uchiha,**

**I will not be sneaking into your room anytime soon. It was strictly to **

**deliver the note. Don't feel special, I did it will ALL the boys. And I'm **

**not sure that showing me a box of my stupidest phase will do you any**

**good, just saying.**

**NO MORE TEXTS UCHIHA!**

**Sakura- seriously though, enough with the texts, it's no, no.**

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl's response. Blackmail? Maybe she was still a _little_ stupid after all.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallway to the music hall. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_He had been in detention and was walking through the music hall to leave the school. He was tired, upset with the stupid busy work he had to do, and downright hungry. He was eager to go home and make some ramen. _

_ That's when he heard it, the soft piano drifting from behind one of the cracked open doors. Curiosity was always something Naruto had too much of. He ran toward the door and listened to the soft sad tune. _

_ Naruto peaked inside to see Hinata, her hair much longer then the first time they met by the lone swing. Her eyes were half lidded, focused on the keys, and her hands she drifting gracefully over the keys. She was in her own little world. Oblivious to any listeners._

_ Naruto walked silently into the room and watched her play. She still hadn't noticed him and he hoped she won't so he could hear the rest of the song._

_ Unfortunately, Naruto was rather hungry and his stomach let out an unpleasant growl, snapping Hinata out of her daze. She looked up, she face as red as a tomato and she looked away._

_ The awkward silence filled the room. Naruto fidgeted under the tension and finally spoke. "That was pretty."_

_ Hinata looked up. "T-Thanks."_

_ "Did you make it yourself?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side._

_ Hinata shook her head. "N-No, i-its s-someone else's."_

_ "What's it called?"_

_ "W-When the L-Love F-Falls, by Yiruma." Hinata looked up. _

_ "You are really good though, like __**really**__ good." Naruto smiled. "Hey! Can you finish it for me? I'd really like to hear it."_

_ Hinata blushed bright and nodded her head. Naruto grinned and sat down beside her on the piano bench. Hinata's hands were shaking and she fumbled on the keys. Naruto frowned. _

_ "Hey, are you nervous?" Hinata nodded her head embarrassed. "Don't be! You're the girl who was my first friend."_

_ Hinata looked up. "R-Really? W-What a-about S-Sasuke?"_

_ Naruto frowned. "I wouldn't have been friends with him without you. So really you're my first girlfriend."_

_ At the words Hinata felt herself get lightheaded (g-girlfriend?) and pass out. Lucky for her, Naruto caught her before he head fell hit the piano._

_ "Hinata? HINATA? Wake up!" Naruto shook the girl but it was no use, she was out cold._

_ A few minutes later she would wake up and flee the room but Naruto would never get to hear the rest of the song._

Naruto stopped outside the door that Hinata was playing in and walked in. On top of the piano was a small boom box. Naruto walked toward it and pressed the play button. He instantly remembered the music as the song that he caught Hinata playing.

Naruto closed his eyes and imagined Hinata playing this song and smiled. On top of the boom box was a piece of paper he opened it and read.

_Naruto,_

_ Good job! You did it! Whoot whoot! I knew you could you little baka!_

_ Now while this song as no lyrics, it does have a meaning. Your job is to figure it out. (BIG FAT FUCKING HINT: the __**name **__of the song) Whether you do figure it out doesn't matter (you won't be tested). But ponder the topic for us anyways, please little Uzumaki?_

_ Anyways, on to clue number three, excited? I am: Being blunt again, thinking kissing big boy. Kissing and Hinata and I'm sure you will figure it all out._

_ Pictures to MASTERMIND, please and thank you._

_ Good luck, please collect the boom box, but the CD is yours to keep…but you owe me some cash bub._

_ Sakura_

Naruto snapped a picture of the boom box but stayed in the room a while longer, listening to the piano and trying to decode the meaning. He was determined to figure it out.

* * *

Shikamaru paced back and forth in front of the door. He was closing and opening his fists that rested by his sides. He really didn't want to go in, but he needed to understand why Ino thought he didn't care.

He turned toward the mocking door with then lady figure on it. With a sigh, he pushed it opened and walked in. He didn't see anything at first until he turned to the mirror. Although he would never _ever_ admit this, a small girlish scream echoed the bathroom walls.

Oh the mirror was make-up, lots of it. Pounds and pounds of the stuff creating a scary looking face. Shikamaru looked at it and started to realize it was the same skin tone as Ino and the same looking sparkly blue stuff she puts on her over eyes. Was this really what Ino wore every day? He lifted his figure and smudged the make-up and felt it on his finger before dusting it off.

_Shikamaru let himself into Ino's room. He had just talked with her parents for a few minutes before excusing himself to the real reason he had come by. He needed to borrow Ino's science homework because even though he could do it, he was too lazy. Hell, he was probably going to ask her to fill the answers out for him anyways._

_ Without knocking (both of them long ago dropped that habit), he opened the door to find a pajama clad Ino sitting with a mountain of tubes, bottles, and cases on her bed._

_ Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as she met his gaze. "What is that?"_

_ "Make-up." Ino smiled. "I'm going through it, throwing out the bad stuff or the stuff I don't use anymore."_

_ "Why is there so much?" He asked._

_ "Trust me; I wouldn't look half as gorgeous as I did now without the help of these babies." Ino smirked._

_ Shikamaru silently disagreed but wouldn't say anything. "What is this?" He decided to ask as he picked up a random tube. It was black and thin, the paint scrapped off long ago._

_ "Eyeliner, it is…You know what?" Ino asked with an evil smirk. "You can here for science homework right?" Shikamaru nodded his head, not liking where this is going. "How about a deal? I'll do your science homework and you let me do your make-up."_

_ "No."_

_ "Please!"_

_ "No."_

_ "Shika-kun!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Please?"_

_ Sigh. "Fine." Shikamaru found it too troublesome to continue arguing and let the girl do her work. At least he didn't have to do anything for a while._

_ About an hour he sat there listening to Ino tell him all the uses of the make-up she was using on him. Not that he was really listening, but he was slightly horrified by all the make-up she went through._

_ "All done!" Ino smiled. "If you let me do your hair, I'll throw in my math homework." She teased._

Shikamaru sighed. He knew this was Sakura's messed up way of showing him how much time and effort Ino put in, but he didn't ask for her to do that. He didn't even want to. She was probably even more beautiful without the stuff, not that he would tell her. That would be admitting that she was pretty and she'd let it go to her head.

Shikamaru picked up the note taped to the sink and read.

_Shikamaru_

_ You made it! Do you like the picture? Pretty right? I think I did a good job. I'm thinking art is my forte._

_ I took almost just as much time as Ino does for her make-up: 1 hour and 23 minutes. Can you say __**damn**__!_

_ Anyways, I sure you figured out why I showed you this, aren't you a smart cookies! So on to the three clue: I'm thinking of a number between 9 and 12 and sexy tutors! Rawr!_

_ Pictures to MASTERMIND like always but you knew that didn't you genius boy. __**Oh**__ you smart cookie, you!_

_ Good luck, clean up the make-up mirror, and proceed great adventurer, going where no boy has gone before (though I'd, double check with Hyugga, I mean look at that hair! Can you say __**damn**__!)._

_ Sakura _

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the note and quickly started working on cleaning the mirror, a small smirk falling on to his face. Hyugga does spend an unreasonable amount of time on his hair.

* * *

Neji walked outside of the school and toward the track field. In middle school that was the _only_ place he ever spent time with Tenten. Plus the coach reference was a bit obvious, at least for a prodigy like himself.

He stopped on the track lanes and could see a small item a few meters away. He quickly walked over to reveal a stopwatch, a running stopwatch. _16:47:32. _Neji shook his head.

_Neji held the stopwatch in his hands as he watched Tenten sprint down the track. Three weeks ago, he offered to be her coach for her track meet in two months. She agreed and he was now timing her runs, helping her stretch correctly, and train._

_ Tenten raced over the first line. He smirked at the time as she jogged over to him. "22.76."_

_ Tenten's eyes widened as she jumped Neji, engulfing him in a hug. "Really?" She looked up at him still holding him. He nodded his head slowly and she tightened her hold on him before letting him go._

_ "You still need to do your cool downs." Neji warned._

_ Tenten looked back at him and rolled her eyes. Neji was such a grouch. He was her coach for track and also her mentor in science which they did at the track field before practice. He constantly was offering his advice and helping her out which Tenten appreciated, plus it didn't hurt that he was pretty good looking. Neji had thoughts around the same lines._

_ After her cool downs, Neji and Tenten walked toward the parking lot. Tenten walked to school, but Neji's uncle was going to pick him up. Tenten was about to wave him good bye when he wrapped an arm around her. "Good job."_

_ Without another look to her, Neji walked toward his uncle's car and climbed in._

Neji sighed. He wasn't sure what this memory was supposed to mean in the grand scheme of things. He ripped off the piece of paper on the back of the stopwatch and read.

_Neji,_

_ You really __**SPED**__ through that one. I never knew you were so __**QUICK**__ on your feet. Sorry, no more puns, I promise…maybe._

_ Anyways, good job! You are on to clue number 3: "I heard monsters groanin' and moanin' under the stairs."- Uzumaki Naruto, overheard by MASTERMIND!_

_ Show us the prodigy you are, please, do it. Pictures of MASTERMIND pleasey?_

_ Good luck, and __**SPEED**__ on ahead to the next __**LEG**__ of the __**RACE**__. I'm sorry, I can't stop._

_ Sakura_

Neji felt his stomach flip. She wanted him to go to the high school stair case where Naruto though monsters were hiding but in actuality…oh God.

* * *

Sakura finally pulled to a stop.

"Are we here? Serious?" Tenten asked amazed. It was a rather nice house they were parked outside of.

"Freedom!" Ino yelled as she dashed out of the car.

Hinata and Sakura remained silent as they climbed out of the car. "S-So w-where are w-we?"

"MASTERMIND's family's summer house." Sakura grinned. "You ready to meet him? I bet you'll freak."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Why, you said he isn't a creep."

"True, but you'll see." Sakura smirked as she walked toward the door. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata wearily followed behind. Slowly they reached the steps.

Sakura knocked on the door and not two seconds later did the door swing open.

"No way." Ino muttered with wide eyes as she stared.

"I never would have guessed it...I mean he-your just-never mind." Tenten blurted with her mouth hanging open.

"I-Its w-was very u-unexpected." Hinata agreed as she rubbed her eyes in astonishment.

Sakura could only smirk as MASTERMIND tossed his cell phone at her. She looked at it and curse. "I thought I told Uchiha to stop adding messages with his attachments!" She quickly typed back a response with a small blush of embarrassment on her face. Ino tore her eyes off MASTERMIND and looked at Sakura with a questioning look. "Nothing." Sakura muttered. "I just didn't know Uchiha kept my old love letters to him in his closet."

* * *

Sasuke was holding a shoe box of photos and fan girl Sakura paraphernalia, Naruto was holding a boom box, and Neji was holding a stopwatch when Shikamaru walked up.

"More stuff?" He asked.

"You didn't get any?" Naruto whined. "That's not fair!"

"I went into the girl's bathroom, I think you are fine." Shikamaru glared.

"Where to next?" Neji asked. "I need to go to the high school."

"Same." The other three chorused.

"Then let's go." Sasuke muttered as he led to group toward his car.

* * *

**Another chapter DONE! Anyways how'd you like it?**

**Any more guesses for MASTERMIND? And which of the four idiot (boys) are you liking the best?**

**Thanks for Reading and PLEASE review! I love them! Until next time!**


	4. Clue Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke and the boys walked toward the gates of their high school. They each looked at each other before silently walking toward their individual destinations.

Sasuke stayed outside and walked around the edge of the school. His guess was that Sakura wanted him to go to the stadium. It was where the cheerleaders cheered which was what those words were right? He hoped so. He didn't want to waste anymore time. The sooner he got this over with, the better.

He reached the stadium and looked around. He went to the home side and walked up the bleachers. Naruto was on the team and he made Sasuke go to all the games and whether or not Sasuke would admit this to anyone, he was a major football fan.

He walked toward his usual place and saw it. An envelope was taped to where he usually sat during the games. He picked it up. On the outside, scrawled in Sakura's cursive was 'Courtesy of MASTERMIND'. Sasuke tore open the envelope and pulled out the contents. There was the usual note from Sakura and a photo. He blushed as he remembered the moment.

_The game was tied 20-20. Sasuke watched and was mentally praising the dobe for doing so well. Sakura was seated beside him in support for their mutual friend and was cheering loudly._

_ "Come on Naruto! You got this! Don't mess this up baka!" She yelled, standing up._

_ Sasuke watched as Naruto got closer and closer to the goal as the time got closer and closer to running out. Sasuke slowly stood up, joining Sakura. Both watched Naruto dodge and sprint._

_ "Come Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she raised her fist in the air._

_ "Let's go dobe!" Sasuke finally yelled out to Naruto. Beside him Sakura looked shock that he could even get that loud. She quickly turned back to Naruto._

_ He was almost there; a few more seconds on the clock. Sakura was bouncing on her heels, Sasuke was clenching his fists. Both teens watched as Naruto ran through the goal. Cheers erupted around them._

_ Sakura jumped up and down. She was ecstatic and she was laughing. Sasuke on the other hand was relieved. He felt light and almost (dare he say it) giddy. He turned toward the pink girl who was cheering beside him._

_ Without thinking, he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Before Sakura could even react to the gesture, Sasuke abruptly came to his senses and pushed her back lightly. _

_ He turned his attention away from her and he descended down the field, leaving the stunned pink haired girl behind. _

_ Sasuke mentally cursed himself, he didn't know why he did it but he was pissed that he did. He kissed her and he __**liked **__it. He shook his head as he made his way down to the field where Naruto clapped Sasuke on that back. Sasuke grunted congratulations but said no more._

_ He loved watching the games but right now, he could care less that Konoha had won the final game of the season. He had just kissed Sakura. The girl who he traded sandwiches with and was happy she didn't have an annoying crush. The girl who had become a fan girl before his eyes and then abruptly changed for no reason. The girl he just kissed and ditched._

Sasuke frowned at the picture that had captured their first kiss together. Who had taken it? Of course Sakura had told him it was MASTERMIND but he didn't know who that was. He frowned. So this MASTERMIND was a genius and a photographer of sorts, or maybe just a stalker. Sasuke cringed. Sakura was hanging out with a stalker just because she didn't believe he genuinely liked her.

Oh when he found her, if that MASTERMIND touched on hair on her pretty pink head, he was going to kill him.

Sasuke grabbed the note and read.

_Sasuke,_

_ Well, this is awkward. Not just the picture, even though we will address that issue, but the fact that your still on this challenge…maybe I am wrong about you…_

_ Anyways, even more awkward, why the hell did you kiss me and ditch me? Maybe that's why I don't believe you. You kissed me, got my hopes up, then shattered them by avoiding me and then started dating __**KARIN**__, yeah that one stung. Good work Uchiha!_

_ I get it; you were caught up in the moment. So was I (kind of), but if you had talked to me, I would have understood. I wasn't that fan girl; you could have a conversation with me without me automatically assuming you were my boyfriend. I have common sense, but instead, you chose to crush me, intentional or not._

_ Well, let's move on while you think about your (__**fuck up**__) mistake. Clue number four: Team 7 Summer Project Extravaganza. If you don't remember this one, I think our friendship would be no more. Oh and Naruto would be crushed. Don't hurt the dobe!(Yeah, I used your word, what are you going to do about it?)_

_ Alright, picture to MASTERMIND and good luck Uchiha._

_ Sakura _

Sasuke quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture on the photo in his hands. He needed to set Sakura straight, NOW.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

***ATTACHMENT***

**Sakura, **

**I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't realize.**

**That kiss, it confused me. Karin on the other hand was a **

**huge mistake. I regret it. I know you have more common**

**sense then a fan girl but I didn't understand it and I didn't**

**want to have that conversation until I was ready…On **

**the other hand, we never did have that conversation.**

**I'll tell you now, I liked it. I couldn't tell you that**

**because I'm an idiot and you know that.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke, **

**DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN?**

**NO MORE TEXTING OKAY? Now, I'm glad you **

**realized your time with slut (Karin) was a mistake.**

**She is terrible. Secondly, your lack of understanding**

**doesn't change the fact that it still hurt. I thought we**

**were getting somewhere as friends, but you proved me**

**wrong, because we were never really friends. Lastly,**

**if you liked it then why did you wait two more years to**

**ask? You know what? Don't answer that, you are an**

**idiot. DON'T YOU DARE TEXT BACK OR ELSE.**

**Sakura- I'm serious Uchiha.**

Sasuke glared at the message and put his phone away. He vowed that Sakura _was_ going to see that he was serious. Even if he did have to bash it into her pretty little head.

* * *

Naruto walked toward the cafeteria with a slight blush on his face. He had racked his brains around to try and find a moment that he and Hinata had kissed and then it had hit him.

He opened the cafeteria doors and walked in. He quickly spotted his table and walked to it. Sitting on the table was an envelope. Written on the envelope was, 'Taking by MASTERMIND'. Naruto opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside he couldn't help but blush, even though it was nothing.

_Naruto sat down with his lunch tray. Beside him were Hinata and Sasuke, and across from him was Kiba. Kiba was currently telling anyone who was listening about a party he had gone to. When Kiba realized no one was really paying attention, he turned over to Hinata._

_ "So, Hinata, what are you doing this weekend?" Kiba drawled out. _

_ Hinata looked shocked and blushed. "I-I d-don't k-know." She looked down._

_ "How about we go see a movie or something together? How does that sound?" Kiba grinned. Hinata couldn't say no, plus she really was a nice, cute little thing._

_ "S-Sure." Hinata nodded, she and Kiba had been friends since their elementary school days and they often hung out._

_ "Sweet!" Kiba grinned wickedly and looked at Naruto smugly. Kiba and Naruto had little competitions and Kiba knew Naruto liked the attention Hinata gave him and was, whether he knew or not, jealous._

_ The bell rang, ending lunch and Kiba gave Hinata a quick hug (to rub in Naruto's face) before him and Sasuke walked toward their math class. Naruto watched as Hinata walk away._

_ He could admit that he enjoyed Hinata's company. He also could admit that she was fairly attractive (more so than most girls at their school). What he wouldn't admit was that he was jealous of Kiba. He wouldn't admit that he prefer Hinata to give him attention, rather than Kiba. Did he like her? As a friend? Yes. As more than a friend? No. Hinata was just a friend, but Naruto still didn't like the idea of Kiba taking her from him, even though Kiba technically had her first. Whatever, details, details._

_ Naruto ran up to Hinata and grabbed her wrist. She turned around to find herself face to face with Naruto. She blushed and tried to step back, but Naruto didn't let her. _

_ "You have a date with Kiba, right?" Naruto asked eyes narrowed. Hinata blushed, she wouldn't call it a date but before she could give any sort of response, she felt Naruto's lips brush hers._

_ He stepped back with a smug grin. "Hinata," She looked up. "You are mine. I won't let Kiba take you away from me, got it?" Hinata nodded her head, her face bright head and she found herself getting lightheaded so before she could faint, she ran from the cafeteria. _

_ Naruto hadn't meant for their lips to brush, but he was never good with telling distances and didn't mean to get so close to her face. He also didn't mean to sound so __**possessive**__ but it just kind of happened._

The picture in Naruto's hands was the moment that Hinata and Naruto's lips had brushed. Naruto stared down confused on how this MASTERMIND had been able to capture the moment. The two of them had been in the cafeteria alone right?

Naruto picked up the note and began to read.

_Naruto,_

_ You're smart for figuring out the clue and getting there, but you are such a dumbass for not knowing anything. Really Naruto, did you think that Hinata wouldn't misunderstand what you had done? I know you probably did it in competition with Kiba, but you played Hinata like a fiddle in the sense that she thought you __**liked**__ her. _

_ Really, I'm going to spell it out for you, __**H-I-N-A-T-A L-I-K-E-D Y-O-U S-I-N-C-E T-H-E F-O-U-R-T-H G-R-A-D-E!**__ Jeez, you'd think you'd have realized it by now but not you Uzumaki, but then again, that's just makes you Naruto. You are such a baka._

_ Now, while you think about your actions, clue number four: Remember during our team building summer and you saw the sexy water lady? Yeah, go there. _

_ Pictures as always to MASTERMIND, I hope you realized this by now._

_ Good luck, figure it out buddy, I know you can._

_ Sakura_

Naruto stared at the note. Had Hinata really liked him ever since the fourth grade when they first met? He couldn't believe it. Was he really that much of an idiot? He never knew. Hinata never said anything. Naruto shook his head, guilt building up in his throat. He had done a lot of things that could have been (and probably were) taken the wrong way. _Well shit_.

* * *

Shikamaru shuffled toward his tenth grade math classroom. He excelled in math and his teacher at the time requested him to start tutoring students. Fortunately for Shikamaru, he only ended up tutoring Ino.

_"Alright, so then if you follow the quadratic formula you should get two answers." Shikamaru explained as he watched Ino work out the answers._

_ "Seven and negative seven?" She asked looking up, fluttering her eyelashes._

_ Shikamaru swallowed and looked away. "Yeah." He grunted. Ino had started getting into the habit of flirting with Shikamaru and while, yes he did like her, he didn't want to be her toy like all the other boys she flirted with so he promptly ignored most of her advances. _

_ "So now we have to work on imaginary numbers." Ino pouted cutely._

_ "I know, it's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed._

_ "You think everything is troublesome." Ino rolled her eyes as she watched him intently. _

_ "Not everything, just most things." Shikamaru corrected pointedly._

_ "Am I troublesome?" Ino asked biting her lip._

_ No. "Yes." Shikamaru smirked upon seeing Ino narrow her eyes._

_ "You know what Shikamaru! You're troublesome!" Ino threw back, crossing her arms. "I don't even know why a flirt with you." Ino muttered to herself. _

_ "I don't either." Shikamaru agreed._

_ "So you know and you just act oblivious?" Ino hissed._

_ "Yes." Shikamaru shrugged._

_ "Why?" Ino yelped, hitting Shikamaru's shoulder._

_ "Oi, woman! Calm down." Shikamaru swatted Ino's hands away._

_ "I've been trying for the past five tutoring sessions and you didn't even bother trying to reciprocate!" Ino frowned._

_ "Who said I wanted to reciprocate?" Shikamaru asked, inwardly wincing at this question._

_ "BASTARD!" Ino yelled and proceed to hit Shikamaru again._

_ "What do you want from me?" Shikamaru hissed._

_ Ino paused and thought about it for a moment. "I want you to flirt back."_

_ "Not going to happen." Shikamaru rolled his eyes._

_ "Why not?" Ino pouted again._

_ "I don't like you like that." Shikamaru hissed. It was true, he liked her more than just causal flirting. _

_ "Fine!" Ino stood up and grabbed her things. "I'll go find a new tutor who actually likes me!" _

_ Shikamaru watched her pack her things and she gave him a venomous look. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked up to her. He swiftly leaned down a pressed his lips to hers. Ino was shocked and dropped her books, quickly reciprocating his action._

_ When they finally pulled apart Shikamaru walked toward the door. "Good luck with your new tutor." He pushed through the doors, leaving the stunned girl behind._

Shikamaru looked around the classroom to find a white envelope. Written on the back of the envelope was 'Isn't MASTERMIND great?' Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he opened the envelope and pulled out the usual letter and a photograph.

The photograph was of Ino and Shikamaru in the middle of there (make out) kiss. Shikamaru blushed and quickly put it back in the envelope. How the hell did this MASTERMIND take this?

Shikamaru shook the thoughts away and read his tormentor's letter.

_Shikamaru,_

_ Damn you guys were into that…'kiss' of sorts. But really Nara, telling a girl you didn't like her then kiss her senseless then leaving? Isn't that the definition of asshole who doesn't give two fucks? Yeah I thought so. You left poor Ino thinking it was going somewhere and what did you do? You did a Sasuke- you avoided then started dating some girl whom Ino didn't even like. Cold. By the way, did you two plan that because if you did, bravo- you hurt two girls' hearts __**carelessly**__. You both are truly something._

_ So, now that my mini-rant is over __**C-L-U-E NUMBER **__**4**__: Team 10 meet up spot…even three years later._

_ Remember your photographic evidence! MASTERMIND and I are waiting._

_ Sakura_

Shikamaru grumbled incoherently to himself. Uchiha was right, Sakura was _very_ annoying.

* * *

Neji walked quickly up to the stairwell and looked around, more out of habit since he was aware the school was empty. Sitting on the fourth step was an envelope. Neji grabbed it and looked at the back as it read 'MASTERMIND sees all'.

Neji's white eyes opened wide as he quickly tore open the envelope and looked at the contents. There was the letter and a photograph. Neji looked at the photograph and cursed aloud.

_Neji and Tenten trekked down the stairs from their last period and headed toward the gym. The halls were deserted and no one was around. It was silent except for the two steps of footsteps. _

_ Neji was going to help Tenten practice for her soccer meet on Wednesday of next week. He had been helping her in all her sports in middle school and it had become habit. He admitted to himself that he was silently selfish about it. He liked spending time alone with the attractive girl. Sometimes he was even a little touchy with her when helping her stretch or correcting her form, but it never went further than that._

_ Neji really wanted to take it further. Her soft pink lips tempted him. Whenever they trained and she was breathless, it would drive him insane. When they ran together and she would start to pant, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there. _

_ "Neji, hold on." Tenten broke up his thoughts. He turned to the bun headed girl. "My shoe is untied."_

_ Neji watched as she set her books down and put her foot up against the wall. They were at the base of the staircase and it was horribly quiet. Neji continued to watch as Tenten subconsciously wet her lips with her pink tongue. Neji watched it flicker across her bottom lip before moving to the top. Neji swallowed hard._

_ She turned to him. "Are you okay?" She turned her head to the side and bit her lip. _

_ Neji didn't take his eyes off her tempting mouth. "Fine." He croaked hoarsely. _

_ Tenten stood up straight and walked up directly in front of him. "Are you sure? If not we can take it easy with training today. I'm still a little sore from the other day."_

_ Neji closed his eyes but those soft pink lips and delicate pink tongue were taunting him. Neji's eyes snapped open as he felt Tenten's fingers graze his forehead. _

_ "You don't feel warm." She murmured softly._

_ At this point, Neji could give a fuck about training as he grabbed Tenten's chin and tilted her face up. His lips were on her and he slowly moved his lips against hers. She eventually got into it and soon they were going at it, all thoughts of training forgotten._

_Eventually they heard the loud wails of Naruto. "Teme! What the hell is that down there?"_

_ "What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke hissed._

_ "I think there is a monster groanin' and moanin' under the stairs." Naruto whispered very loudly._

_ "I think you're an idiot." Sasuke concluded._

_ Neji and Tenten looked at each other, blushed before Neji excused himself. Tenten went off to the gym to catch up on her training, although she was slightly upset her coach wouldn't be joining her._

Neji folded the incriminating photograph of the two of them in the heat of the moment.

Neji opened the note from Sakura and read.

_Neji,_

_ Of __**CORPSE**__ there isn't a monster. Just Neji and Tenten moanin', groanin' and possibly __**GARGOYLIN'**__. I'm sorry Neji, I can't stop. I'm having a hoot and a __**HOWL**__ with these stupid puns. Admit it, I'm a literary wonder!_

_ Anyways, that was pretty shitty of you. Using Tenten to fill your sexual desire, tsk, tsk, tsk Hyuga. I didn't realize you were such an __**ANIMAL**__. Think before you act you __**WILD**__ thang._

_ Yeah I know, I'm annoying and retard, what's new? Oh yeah! Clue number four: Team Gai spirit arena! You can thank Lee for that clue. (By the way, if you think Lee is MASTERMIND you are an idiot, sincerely common sense.) Plus MASTERMIND would be very offended being compared to 'that oaf'. Not nice words MASTERMIND, not nice._

_ Good luck, I want photos you __**GHOUL**__ for nothing boy, and have a __**FANG**__-tastic time!_

_ Sakura_

Neji snapped a photo as he crumbled up the stupid note. Next time he sees the pink haired idiot, he was going to kill her; not for this journey, but those horrible puns she is punishing him with.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls were all changed and sitting in MASTERMIND's living room, eating ham and cheese sandwiches. It was all peace and quiet until MASTERMIND's phone buzzed, telling the girls that the pictures had come in.

MASTERMIND swiftly tossed Sakura the phone. "What the hell Uchiha? Stop texting you idiot!" She yelled at the poor piece of technology.

"What happened now?" Ino asked, sipping her soda.

"Stupid idiot is trying to win me over with his smooth lies. I hate it. I hate him!" Sakura muttered as she handed the device to MASTERMIND.

"Maybe they aren't lies." Tenten raised a thin eyebrow.

"I'll believe they aren't lies when he finds me, otherwise I'm done getting my heart broken." Sakura crossed her arms.

Hinata slammed her hand down on the wooden table. "ME TOO! I-I am done with N-Naruto-kun being an ass." All the girls stared at Hinata.

"You know what? You two are right? Shikamaru can suck it for being a careless bitch." Ino exclaimed standing up.

"Neji too, I am_ not_ his play thing." Tenten agreed.

All through their exclamations and yelling, MASTERMIND sat on his couch wonder if this would ever get resolved and hoped that the four emotional **females** didn't turn on him. He wasn't sure he would survive if they decided to attack. He was beginning to regret this entire challenge. The Gods must hate him dearly.

* * *

The four boys sat outside the high school on the steps. "So where to next?" Naruto asked.

"I think we all split up now." Neji sighed. "I have to go off to 'Team Gai's' old meeting spot."

"Same for team seven." Sasuke stated.

"Also for ten." Shikamaru added.

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto pouted. "Mine is at the waterfall."

"Sucks to be you." Shikamaru smirked. The waterfall was on the outskirts of town.

"I guess now it's a race. The girls are betting on us." Sasuke muttered as he stood up.

"They are? How do you know?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowed, he still thought Sasuke had a part in this.

"I text the pink haired dork every time I send in my picture, she always manages to complain when I do." He shrugged. "I wouldn't recommend it though; she isn't exactly pleasant right now."

"Trust me teme, Sakura and her temper is all your problem." Naruto laughed as he stood up. "I bet you all win this."

"Right, good luck, dead last." Sasuke stood up and climbed into his car. "Later."

* * *

**So on to the next chappie! How'd you like it? Anymore guesses for our mystery man (MASTERMIND)? Favorite parts, least favorite parts, characters, etc. etc. Tell me what you think! Thanks for Reading and please Review- until next time!**


	5. Clue Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Note: Thank you for all the views, especially the one concerning Neji's OOCness...that probably won't change. I'll try and tweak his personality so that the jump between the two isn't that noticeable, but it will probably stay there so sorry! I kind of like him like this anyways (even if it isn't accurate.) Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Sasuke drove away from the high school for about ten minutes before parking on the side of the rode. He slowly climbed out and looked around. Even though it was the middle of the day, it was still deserted.

He was at the quieter side of town in a more natural-woodland area. There was a small lazy river and a bright red bridge that went over it. That was their meet up spot; team seven.

Over the summer of their freshmen and sophomore years, they were assigned in groups of three to do team building and trust exercises. Sasuke believed it was all pointless and stupid. He was on a team with Naruto and Sakura, with Kakashi as their instructor.

_The three had been waiting at the bridge for three hours. Naruto was pacing back and forth, rambling even though no one was really listening. Sakura sat on the rail of the bridge, tracing the wood with her fingers. Sasuke was leaning beside her with his eyes closed, like he was trying to sleep, or just block out Naruto's ramblings._

_ Their late teacher approached with a sheepish grin they could identify under his mask. "Sorry I'm late, I found this cute little puppy and I had to find its owners and-"_

_ "Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at once. Sasuke just shook his head at his teacher._

_ "Well, no matter! I'm here now so we will begin!" Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Today we will play a game."_

_ "Is this because you want to read your porn?" Naruto asked._

_ Kakashi sent Naruto a one eyed glare. "No." He turned back to his other two students. "Today you'll play hide and seek."_

_ "Kakashi-sensei, aren't we a little old for that?" Sakura asked with her head tilted to the side._

_ "Nope! I still play hide and seek. I hide from you brats all the time! You just never can find me." Kakashi grinned. His three students shared a similar look before turning back to their teacher. "Alright, Sasuke and Sakura, I want you two to hide. Naruto in five minutes you go and look for them." Kakashi explained as he leaned on the opposite side of the bridge and pulled out his book. "When you're done, you come back, alright?"_

_ The three shared an unsure look. None of them moved for a while, waiting for more instruction. Sasuke, getting bored grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her off into the forest. Naruto shrugged and started to count to 300 (60 second x 5 minutes as Kakashi reminded him)._

_ Sasuke and Sakura walked through the forest. Sakura tried not to blush at the fact that Sasuke still held her wrist firmly._

_ Suddenly Sasuke stopped, still holding her wrist. He met her eyes and leaned his head toward her ear. "Can you climb a tree?" Sakura nodded her head, hiding her ever darkening blush. "Follow me." Sasuke instructed as he let go of her wrist and started climbing up the tree. Sakura followed him, less gracefully, up. _

_ When Sasuke deemed that they were high enough up, he sat down on one of the branches and patted next to him, telling Sakura to join him. She haphazardly sat beside him and gripped the branch tightly. _

_ Upon noticing this, Sasuke smirked. "You scared of heights?" He whispered._

_ Sakura jumped slightly going red in the face. "No." She lifted her chin up._

_ Sasuke smirked as he gently patted her back, faking pushing her off, and Sakura's eyes widened. She gripped onto his arm and held on. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and she looked away._

_ Once she was sure she was steady, she went to remove her hands from his arm but he stopped her, and held onto her small hand. He didn't look at her or even acknowledge her and she didn't say anything to him._

_ For an hour the two sat in the tree, watching amused as Naruto looked around for them. Eventually Kakashi came and ushered the two out of the tree. _

Sasuke sighed at the memory. Most of the time during that summer, Sasuke had been exceptionally kind and even flirtatious with Sakura. He had started doing so ever since the football game a few months before then.

Sasuke walked on the bridge to find the note taped to the rail. He opened it and read.

_Sasuke,_

_ You are just full of surprises aren't you? You're still doing this? Trust me; I know I will be shocked. I didn't think you gave two fucks…well, I can't always be right! (Though most of the time I am.)_

_ Anywhoo, yeah another bastard move on your part. Flirting with me all summer __**while**__ you have girlfriend who is my __**enemy**__? You have no respect, or you are just ignorant. I don't really know. Besides the fact that you are kind of cheating on your slut girlfriend by flirting with me, you weren't even consistent. _

_ Yeah that's the part that bugs me the most I think. One moment you'll hold my hand and walk me home, hug me and other shit, then you act as if I don't exist the next day, only to pick up with your flirting another day or whenever it was convenient for you. You're hot and cold! I don't get you!_

_ Think about it Uchiha. You next clue (__**FIVE**__): Hee, hee, maybe I'm a sadist but it's time for you to have a nice talk with our dear teacher __**KAKASHI SENSEI**__...and special guest! Whoopee! I know you're excited! I am!_

_ Remember now, I still would like your picture! Oh and request, put yourself in the picture? MASTERMIND and I want to make a photo album. We are thinking a baby blue cover, any thoughts?_

_ Good luck in proving me wrong, but we both know I am almost always right, but you can still try Uchiha._

_ Sakura_

Sasuke stared at the note before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the red bridge.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

***ATTACHEMENT***

**Sakura,**

**Get it through your head. I. AM. SERIOUS. Jeez, annoying.**

**Just so you know, I was still confused, hence I was dating**

**Karin of all people. 'Flirting' with you, if you can even**

**call it that, was my way of testing the waters. Just so **

**you know, I did want to ask you out later…but then**

**Sai got in the way. So that one is your fault. **

**You're right, you are a sadist. Kakashi? Really?**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke, **

**CAN YOU NOT FOLLOW SIMPLE INSTRUCTION?**

**Iruka Sensei would be very upset with you right now.**

'**Testing out the waters'? You played with my feelings!**

**You are such an ass. Don't blame Sai (or me) for any of this.**

**I dated him half way through last year, you had a **

**chance dipshit. Maybe I just like torturing you because**

**you deserve it. That doesn't make me a sadist, like you're**

**one to talk. Yes Kakashi. He is insightful. You can learn**

**a thing or two from him. Enjoy, maybe he'll give you one**

**of his books. You could probably use the hints!**

**Sakura**

Sasuke glared down at his phone screen. Why was she mad? She knows he is interested right? God, she is annoying. With a sigh, Sasuke started toward his car. Now he had to go find his idiotic sensei. Someone kill him before he got his hands on that pink haired brat.

* * *

It had taken Naruto an hour long bus ride and a forty minute walk to make it to the waterfall. He was confused on how Hinata and 'Sexy Water Lady' were related but he would find out from Sakura's letter.

_Naruto sat up in the tent. Stupid Kakashi wanted them to go camping and he wasn't even there with them. Stupid Kakashi Sensei._

_ Naruto looked over at his two teammates. Sakura was curled up in a small ball passed out. Naruto still had a crush on her but he could never act upon it, especially now that Sasuke was interested in the pinkette. Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see the black haired boy on his side with his arm casually over Sakura. Naruto was jealous but Sasuke needed someone in his life to make him happy and if that was Sakura, he would gladly give her up for his best friend._

_ Naruto climbed out of the tent and walked toward the lake they were camping by. There was a waterfall that fed into the lake. It was calm and serene. Peaceful._

_ Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing a figure in the water. It was dark and he could barely make out her features. All he knew was that she had a sexy body and long hair. Naruto stared at her for a minute before running back to the tent._

_ "Oi! Teme! Sakura!" Naruto yelped, shaking both of his friends awake._

_ "What?" Sasuke hissed as he sat up, slightly pink from finding him arm around the girl beside him._

_ "There is this water lady outside!" Naruto yelled._

_ "What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked, rubbing her face. He cheeks were also pink from discovering the foreign arm on her waist. _

_ "Just come outside please!" Naruto begged as he grabbed each of his friends' arms and dragged them outside._

_ Upon getting out there, they saw the water still._

_ "There is nothing out here." Sakura muttered disgruntled._

_ "I swear there was some sexy water lady here!" Naruto stamped his foot._

_ "Dobe." Sasuke murmured before grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragging her back into the tent. "Don't wake me up again." Sasuke warned before laying back down._

_ Naruto followed and laid down on his side with a frown. Surely he hadn't imagined her._

That's when Naruto saw it. On the other side of the lake, by the wall of the waterfall was a Ziploc baggy with a letter inside. Naruto frowned. He'd have to swim to get there. Sakura really did suck.

After stripping, Naruto dove into the water and swam to the other side, collected the note and swam back. Naruto laid on his back to dry as he read the note.

_Naruto,_

_ You did it! Did you like where I out your note? Lucky for me, MASTERMIND has a canoe! Ha, ha, anyways, let's have a chat, shall we?_

_ The identity of Sexy Water Lady is __***drum roll***__: HINATA-CHAN! Surprised? I was. I didn't find out until we began this little quest. Hell I didn't even believe in sexy water lady until Hinata confirmed it. _

_So I bet you are wonder: Why was Hinata there? Let's just say Tenten isn't very nice to our little Hyuga friend and plays a mean truth or dare game. Right, so not much to say on that note…_

_ But, from what Sasuke and MASTERMIND have told me, you sir had a crush on me. Whether this is/was true, is not the point. I just want us to be straight with each other here so I will tell you that you're my best friend/brother guy. Okay? I, sadly, like Sasuke. I didn't realize that you did like me and I bet that was hard for you when Sasuke did his 'flirting thing'- I'm not sure what to call it exactly. The point is I'm sorry. I never knew until I was told. No hard feelings right? …Maybe you now know how Hinata feels? How was that for seamless transition?_

_ Clue number five: Talk to Hinata's best friend that isn't involved in this challenge (meaning not me, Ino, Tenten, Neji, or any of the other guys)…so Kiba. Go talk to Kiba. It's fairly simple. _

_ Pictures please and thank you! _

_ Good luck, and give Akamaru a hug for me kay?_

_ Sakura_

Naruto shrugged back on his clothes and took a quick picture. Well, Sakura now knew he had a crush on her but that passed, he did truly see her as a sister now. So now he had to talk with the jerk Kiba? Naruto frowned. Kiba was his competition, especially when it came to Hinata. Dog boy was going to pay.

* * *

Shikamaru stopped outside of the restaurant and cursed Sakura. He knew that he was going to have to go inside to get the note _and_ since he walked into the establishment, he'd also have to order something. Stupid pink haired freak.

_Shikamaru sat at the table with Choji and Ino. Asuma had stepped outside for a cigarette, leaving the three teens alone. Even though it was well past their team building challenge, they still came to the same restaurant and even had Asuma come along to pay._

_ "Choji, slow down!" Ino swatted the larger boy lightheartedly. "Asuma Sensei can always order more. Although, don't take this the wrong way, but you probably don't need anymore."_

_ Choji stopped to look at Ino. "Why would you say that?" Choji's eyes narrowed._

_ "Well, I'm just saying that maybe eating extra isn't exactly good for your weight." Ino crossed her arms._

_ "Oh and eating nothing is?" Choji pointed toward Ino's near empty plate._

_ "I eat as much as I am hungry." Ino looked away. Both boys at the table knew that was a lie._

_ "Well so do I!" Choji turned back toward his food and took another bite._

_ "Stop it you two." Shikamaru said from across the table. "There is no need to fight."_

_ "I suppose that would be troublesome?" Ino glared, still not over the whole tutor issue._

_ "Yes, it would." Shikamaru sighed. "But really Ino, you should eat. Guys like a little bit of meat on the bone."_

_ Ino's eyes flared. "Oh so that's why, is it?" _

_ Choji looked horrible confused._

_ "Why what?" He asked._

_ "That Shikamaru doesn't like me." Ino told Choji._

_ Choji still confused spoke. "You like Shikamaru?"_

_ Ino blushed and looked away. "No! He is such a lazy ass."_

_ "What a pain." Shikamaru muttered._

Shikamaru pushed open the doors and was immediately seated, but before he could order anything, the waiter set a letter on his table along with a plate of barbeque. Ignoring the food, Shikamaru read the letter.

_Shikamaru,_

_ And you thought you were going to have to pay for something…well you are. Ino and I got hungry and put in on your tab…oops? In case you are wondering, yes we know your date was supposed to be here-how did we set this note up? Easy…MASTERMIND is truly a genius (maybe more so than you). That's a conversation for another time._

_ Anyways, again, Ino was trying __**for you**__! Jeez Nara, __**YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE SMART**__! I mean, she tried to stay skinny for you, look good for you, tried be smart for you and what happens? You don't care. __**Stupid Nara!**_

_ Okay, so maybe she was a little wrong with how she was going about it and maybe you didn't ask for it, but the fact remains that she did this all for you and you simple don't care. Think hard Nara._

_ Clue number six: I think you should consult the third member of __**Ino-Shika-Cho**__! Just saying…_

_ Pictures baby, MASTERMIND likes them dirty. Oh god, he read that. I think he is either extremely pissed or embarrassed. It's hard to tell. I'm writing this here in case you find my body. MASTERMIND IS GOING TO KILL ME. There, now he can't because you my little Nara have proof!_

_ Good luck and give Choji our love!_

_ Sakura_

Shikamaru took a picture of the barbeque in front of him and analyzed the note in front of him. No offense to Ino, but he had thought about her all day and night, this MASTERMIND deserve his full attention and Sakura gave a few clues. Shikamaru was going to figure it out.

* * *

Neji pulled up at his team's team building training site. He had ran back to Uchiha's, got his car, and drove here. He just wanted this stupid game the Uchiha lover made up to be done with.

The fields were green and smelled fresh and the memories roll in Neji's mind.

_"Neji-kun!" Lee yelped. "Are you ready to find your Springtime of Youth?"_

_ Neji raised an elegant eyebrow. "What?"_

_ Gai Sensei came up and clamped his hands on Neji's shoulder. "The Springtime of Youth, Neji. Please tell me you have heard about it?" Neji didn't respond. "YOU HAVEN'T? I will tell you." Gai pointed at Tenten. "You see that elegant beautiful flower over there?"_

_ "You mean Tenten?" Neji asked._

_ "I can hear you!" Tenten yelped in shock that they actual had the audacity to talk about her in front of her._

_ "Yes, beautiful flower Tenten, over there." Gai gestured toward Tenten. "You see, she possesses the Springtime of Youth. You can see the love, adoration-_

_("What love?" Tenten screeched.) _

_-and passion she holds for you, young innocent, ignorant, pure, Neji."_

_ "So, what do you suppose young innocent, ignorant, pure, Neji should do?" Lee asked captivated by the spell Gai was trying to cast._

_ "Well, young, noble Lee, Neji should capture it!" Gai announced dramatically._

_ "What the hell?" Tenten yelled appalled. _

_ Neji removed himself from Gai without a word. He walked toward Tenten, fully intending to ignore Gai. He grasped her wrist and dragged her along. Behind them, they could hear the cries of Lee and Gai, cherishing their youth. _

_ "Neji, What. The. Hell?" Tenten spat out._

_ Without bothering the trouble of a verbal response, Neji captured her lips (Springtime of Youth) and shut her up._

Neji frowned. The summer he and Tenten kissed (made out) rather frequently. She never complained or asked for more so Neji just kept doing that. _Nailed_ to a tree was the usual letter. Neji opened it.

_Neji,_

_ Wow you really __**NAILED**__ that one. It's almost like you __**HIT IT ON THE HEAD**__ (like a hammer dumbass). Wow, I'm really __**HAMMERING **__a point aren't I? Yes, I so realize I'm an idiot for making excuses to make puns, but you're smart enough to get them…right?__** Right?**__ Good._

_ Anyways, summer was hot and steam for you and Tenten wasn't it? I thought so, but you know Tenten isn't a whore, dear Neji. She is a girl with feelings and while making out with attractive young men is fun, having a relationship is really the goal in the end. So yeah, Tenten as a play thing…not cool. Just so you know, Hanabi and Hinata want to have a talk with you when this is over. I'd run for the hills if I were you. Hinata you can handle…but Hanabi? She has been taking lessons in torture from Konohamaru then same kid that idolizes Naruto. Watch out._

_ Next clue: Bum. Bum. Bum. Go visit the Green Beasts of Konoha!_

_ Pictures darling, they are most appreciated. Oh and MASTERMIND is probably giddy with all the texts you send him (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more!)_

_ Good luck, I hope you got my __**POINT**__ (like the tip of a nail) and yeah…nothing else._

_ Sakura_

Neji was serious confused. He thought Tenten was okay with it all. He asked her out, didn't he? Sure it was after three years of fooling around, but he did! Did he really screw up?

* * *

MASTERMIND's phone chirped periodically throughout the hour, presumable the boys completing their challenges. He glared at the phone before passing it to Sakura.

At this point Tenten burst with laughter and Sakura's face turned red. "Uchiha again?"

"The little fucker!" Sakura yelled. "He doesn't listen to my instructions like a five year old ugh! To make it worse, he blames all his mistakes on _other_ people. God he is such a child." Sakura ranted as she typed into the phone rapidly.

"You two are going to be great together." Ino chuckled at the dark look Sakura threw her.

"No as good as you and Shikamaru." Sakura smirked.

"Shut! Up!" Ino yelled.

The two girls kept bickering and MASTERMIND thought he was going to lose it. Why did he offer the pinkette his help? He really regretted getting involved. His only hope was those asses finish this soon and take the girls off his hands. Never again was he going to stick his nose in other people's business.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Anyways, a few questions for you: Anymore guesses to MASTERMIND? Who is Sasuke's special guest with Kakashi? And who will get their girlie first and finish the quest? Thank you so much for reading and please review! They are all wonderful (Good and bad!) Thanks again!**


	6. Clue Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark as Sasuke pulled up at Kakashi's apartment building. He slid out of the car and walked toward the door, pressing the button for Kakashi to buzz him in. He waited a few minutes before a lazy voice drifted from the speaker.

_"Who is there?"_ Kakashi asked.

"Me." Sasuke answered simply enough.

Without another word, he was buzzed in and Sasuke took the long walk up the stairs and let himself in Kakashi's apartment. His Sensei was laying on the sofa with his orange book in hand and in the armchair was Sai who was looking around the room bored.

"So glad you can join us." Kakashi waved distractedly.

"I didn't think you would come." Sai explained with a shrug.

Sasuke sent a glare at Kakashi. "Why is he here?" Sai in a sense was Sasuke's replacement. When Sasuke ditched Sakura, she replaced him with Sai and Sasuke resented him for it. Uchiha Sasuke could _not_ simple be replaced.

"Sakura requested his presence so why not take a seat please." Kakashi sat up and patted the area next to him. Sasuke reluctantly sat down. "He has been here all day waiting."

"So what do we have to do here?" Sasuke hissed as he watched the two men.

"Sakura wanted us to tell you a little story about-"

"I'm gay." Sai stated dully, cutting off Kakashi. "I was before Sakura."

_Sakura sat down on the bleachers outside waiting for her 'friend' to show up. She impatiently checked her watch and tapped her foot. A tap on her shoulder notified her of his arrival._

_ She turned to see Sai. He had asked her to meet him after school by the bleachers to talk. Sakura, being the nice person she was, obliged._

_ "Hello Sai." Sakura waved. _

_ "Hi…Sakura-san." Sai hesitated._

_ "You don't have to address me so formally." Sakura smiled sheepishly._

_ "I see. May I call you a nickname perhaps?" Sai tilted his head to the side curiously._

_ "Sure." Sakura shrugged carelessly. _

_ "Okay…Ugly." Sai smiled. Before he knew it, Sai was on the ground clutching his nose._

_ "What the hell?" Sakura screeched._

_ "Sorry? Did I do something wrong?" Sai asked confused. _

_ Sakura shook her head. She should be used to Sai's social awkwardness by now. "Never mind. What do you want?" Sakura hissed._

_ "I would like to take you on a series of outings and pronounce you my girlfriend in about a week." Sai stated awkwardly._

_ "…excuse me?"_

_ "I would like to take you on a-" Sai immediately began to repeat._

_ "Yeah, I heard you the first time!" Sakura interrupted him. "But why?" _

_ "I am sexually attracted to males." Sai explained with an affirmative nod. _

_ "…I see…" Sakura mumbled skeptically._

_ "If I date a female, which you are, then I will give the appearance that I am sexual attracted to females, rather than males. Therefore, my maternal and paternal guidance in my life will also fall under the belief that I am sexual attracted to females and they will be pleased." Sai explained._

_ "…Look, I understand what you are getting at here and I know it must be rough to come out of the closet to your parents and stuff but I don't think hiding it, using me, is going to help." Sakura held her hands up and shook her head._

_ "Is that a no?" Sai frowned, or at least tried._

_ "That's a no." Sakura confirmed._

_ "What about Sasuke?" Sai asked. "You know, the one with the unimpressive equipment? With 'chicken-ass hair' I believe it is called."_

_ "What about him?" Sakura snarled upon hearing the infuriating boy's name._

_ "Well, Sasuke would be most displeased if you were found dating me." Sai specified._

_ "Okay, one, no he wouldn't and two, he wouldn't even care." Sakura laughed coldly._

_ "I can prove it." Sai smiled falsely._

_ "How?"_

_ "Date me."_

Sasuke stared hard at the boy in front of him. "You used Sakura to make people think you're straight?"

"Yes, and it worked." Sai smiled almost proudly.

"The point is," Kakashi cut off, "That Sakura wanted you to know that."

"Why?" Sasuke hissed as he glared at his 'sensei'.

Kakashi rolled her lone eye. "Because, she was doing this for you."

"I didn't ask her to." Sasuke hissed. He hated Sakura for sending him here.

"Maybe not, but she still did for you." Sai explained as he picked up one of Kakashi's orange books on the table. He flipped through it with mild interest like a person examining an unknown item.

Sasuke threw his head back exasperated. "Why am I here?"

"Because Ugly wanted you to know that she only dated me to make you jealous." Sai explained as he delicately set down the book.

"And I personal think it worked." Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke stood up and glared. "I am done here." Sasuke hissed before leaving.

"Does that mean you are giving up _Uchiha_?" Sai asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke slowly turned around.

"I believe all you need is a photo and this note." Kakashi held up a note in his pale hand.

Sasuke stalked forward and took the note. He sunk back on Kakahsi's couch and unfolded it.

_Sasuke,_

_ Wow, you're still trucking along? Amazing really. Well…you are only half way done…there is still time._

_ Tada! You found out! Sai is….__**gay**__! Yeah, I dated a gay man…for you… another gay man. I know, I'm pathetic right? Well now you know…actually __**the more you know**__…if it doesn't work out between us, I can hook you two up (__**Kidding**__!)_

_ I did it to get you jealous. I guess that didn't work. I guess there is no pleasing you, especially if you __**are**__ gay. Which is fine, it's no problem and I already know how annoying I am, so you don't have to tell me. I know. "Sakura, you're annoying". See I did it for you._

_ Anyways on to clue number six: Table Flipping Sasuke. I know, I know, I'm a sadist but I learned from the best right?_

_ MASTERMIND still wants those pictures, make sure you __**smile**__, or at least make Kakashi's take off his mask. Yes that will do fine. Mask off!_

_ Good luck, and treat yourself to something nice, your tab._

_ Sakura_

Sasuke glared at the note, then Kakashi, and then Sai. He pulled out his phone, took a picture.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

***ATTACHMENT***

**Sakura,**

**I. AM. NOT. GAY. I kissed you, that makes me not **

**gay. And you resorted to jealousy? Really?**

**You make me sad.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke, **

**I. AM. VAIN. Of course I would resort to jealous,**

**what else did I have to lose? You? I already did.**

**I'm glad you're sad. That means you a feeling an**

**EMOTION- look it up. Oh and Sai kissed me too,**

**he is gay. Kissing someone doesn't prove anything,**

**enjoying it does.**

**DON'T TEXT BACK, I WONT ANSWER.**

**Sakura**

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura,**

**I enjoyed it and liked it and want to do it again.**

**No, I WILL do it again. Mark my word Haruno,**

**or do you still prefer Mrs. Uchiha like you did**

**in middle school? Need some cold water for that**

**burn? Or should I kiss it and make it better?**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke stood up, bid them a final glare before walking out the apartment in silence. It was late. He was going to go home and sleep, then continue this crazy chase the next day.

* * *

Naruto jumped off the bus and ran toward Kiba's house. He had to go and talk to Hinata but Sakura wasn't going to let that happen unless he did this challenge, plus he would so beat teme.

He knocked anxiously on the door which swung open not three seconds later. Kiba stood there smirking at Naruto. "Hey, I see you got Sakura's note."

Naruto blinked. "Yes, so what do I have to do Kiba?"

Kiba walked into his house, leaving the door open for Naruto to follow. Kiba sat on the couch and Naruto joined. Akamaru, Kiba'a large dog joined them on the small couch.

"Hinata has been in love with you forever." Kiba started.

Naruto looked confused. "Hinata?"

Kiba groaned. "Yes, Hinata. She has loved you since we were like five or six, I can't even remember now."

"Wait, how long have you known this?" Naruto asked suddenly. "You two went out a few times in middle school!"

"I found out in elementary school." Kiba barked in laughter. "It didn't mean I still didn't try."

_ "Oi Hinata-chan!" Kiba called to the black haired girl._

_ "O-Oh, hi K-Kiba!" She smiled kindly. It was enough to make the dog boy fall for her and wonder how no one else did._

_ "Where you heading to?" He asked curiously as he fell into step with her._

_ "S-Sakura's, she wanted h-help with h-her history h-homework." Hinata blushed._

_ "Aren't Sasuke and Naruto in that group?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded her head and Kiba puffed his cheeks out._

_ "You don't have a crush on Sasuke like all the other girls do you?" Kiba frowned._

_ Hinata blushed bright red. "N-No!" Hinata yelped._

_ "Oh." Kiba grinned then his smiled faltered. "Wait, what about Naruto?"_

_ Hinata looked down and didn't respond. Kiba just shook his head and smiled adoringly at her. _

_ "Lucky guy."_

"H-Hinata…" Naruto muttered to himself. "For that long?"

Kiba shook his head. "Everyone has known for ages and have been hinting at it idiot." Naruto remained silent, staring at his hands. Kiba rolled his eyes dramatically as pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is also for you."

Naruto grabbed the paper greedily and read.

_Naruto,_

_ So…I HAVE A SECRET! Wanna know what it is? I'll tell you: __**HINATA LIKES YOU DUMBASS!**_

_ How many times do I have to say-write it or have other people tell you? When will you get it through your thick skull? The chick has got the hots for you! Not Sasuke (Much hotter). Not Neji (Pretty delicious but don't tell Sasuke). Not Kiba (Animalistic hunky- not my style but don't knock it till you try it). Not even Shikamaru (lazy cutey, although too smart for me). No she fell for you (loser, idiot, stupid, unattractive, and girly) Naruto. Have you finally gotten it in your head?_

_ Now that I think I've made myself clear (crystal I hope), on to clue number six: Where great minds might rub off on you, they are your idols, um they were our leaders? (Pst it's the Hokage Mountain)._

_ Pictures for MASTERMIND he wouldn't mind some of that animalistic hunk ;)._

_ Good luck, have fun and __**come on**__ NARUTO!_

_ Sakura_

Naruto stood up. "I got to go!"

"It's almost dusk." Kiba remained.

"Then I will start tomorrow!" Naruto edited. "Actually do you think I could-"

"Fine, you take the couch." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Thanks man." Naruto grinned. "Also sorry about Hinata."

Kiba looked over at him in smirked evilly. "Oh it's not over yet buddy. You have her now, but you'll mess up." With that Kiba left leaving Naruto with Akamaru.

"Can I at least take your picture?"

* * *

Shikamaru waited patiently outside the door of Choji's house. He was waiting for his best friend to get over there so he could finish this stupid challenge and go home and not worry that Ino was with some stranger. How troublesome.

Choji walked out from around back and smiled at Shikamaru. "Hey!"

"Hello Choji." Shikamaru waved. The two began to walk down the street.

"So you got this far huh?" Choji smiled.

"You knew?" Shikamaru asked unsurprised.

"Of course, Sakura and Ino snuck into my house in the middle of the night telling me everything while Tenten and Hinata drove the getaway car." Choji shrugged cheerfully.

"So, I suppose it's your turn to lecture me?" Shikamaru asked tired.

Choji's smile vanished. "She only wanted your approval."

_"Shouldn't you have Sakura or Hinata or even Tenten here to help you with this stuff?" Choji asked from the bed._

_ "No! Now which is better blue or purple?" Ino asked showing Choji two different shirts._

_ "Either one." Choji shrugged._

_ "But which one would Shikamaru liked?" Ino rolled her eyes._

_ "I don't know!" Choji yelped. "Blue!"_

_ "But the purple is tighter." Ino muttered not listening to Choji. "But the blue looks good with my hair."_

_ "You know Shikamaru could care less about this stuff, right?" Choji asked._

_ "I know." Ino collapsed beside Choji on her bed. "But, I don't want to be one of the guys or someone he just hangs out with. I want to be someone he notices and looks at me and thinks 'wow she is beautiful.'" _

_ "We all think you're beautiful." Choji grinned as he threw an arm around Ino._

_ She smiled up at him. "Thanks Cho, but I can't help but feel like Shikamaru doesn't notice it or anything for that matter and it bugs me."_

_ "I know." Choji smiled. "But seriously go with the blue."_

_ Ino gave Choji a funny smile. "Why?"_

_ "Shikamaru likes clouds and those are in the __**blue**__ sky." Choji nodded his head smartly. Ino and Choji feel into fits of laughter._

"Everyone keeps saying that." Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"Well it is true." Choji shrugged as they stopped outside Shikamaru's house. "Here is a note from Sakura."

"Thanks, hey I need a picture of you." Shikamaru remembered as Choji started to walk away. After taking the picture Shikamaru opened the note.

_Shikamaru,_

_ I'm going to drill this into your head. Ino wanted you to notice her more than just a friend. Jeez and you are the smart one out of the four of you. Notice her damn it!_

_ Choji knew and hinted at you all the time and what did you do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Nada! Zilch! Some other negative word!_

_ Ugh well you got this far so next clue I guess. Bum, bum, bum! Six is: Ino's place of work. Simple right Nara?_

_** MASTERMIND WANTS HIS SEXY PICTURES NOW!**_

_ Good luck and take your time, smell the flowers, think it over._

_ Sakura_

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the note before tucking it into his pocket. He was tired and he wanted to sleep. Ino lasted this long in the clutches of a maniac and Sakura, he was sure that she could handle the night, but tomorrow he would get her back.

* * *

Neji hesitated. He never hesitated. Shaking those wimpish thoughts out of his head, he raised his hand to knock on the door. Before his fist made contact with the wood, the door swung open and he was tackled to the ground by two green spandex clad men.

"Neji-kun!" Lee yelped.

"Neji!" Gai yelled.

"Are you ready-" Lee started.

"To find your Springtime of Youth!" Gai finished as the two stood up.

"Come and let's discuss why you have failed with our flower!" Lee exclaimed as he walked into the apartment. Before Neji could even think of leaving, Gai grabbed his arms and dragged him in.

"So, let's go over the points." Gai explained as they sat down at the dining room table.

"First, you have no emotions."

"Second, you are awkward."

"Third, you are confusing."

"Four, you are a trainer not a lover."

"Oh good one!"

"I know."

"Five, you look like a girl!"

"Lee, we are having that intervention next week!"

"R-Right!"

"Six, you have no sexual drive!"

"Seven you have too much sexual drive!"

"…Lee?"

"…Gai Sensei?"

The two fell into silence.

"What the fuck?" Neji growled.

"Well you treat our flower like a trainee. You want more, she wants more, but you won't move past the whole trainer, trainee thing." Gai sighed.

"You won't let the Youth flow!" Lee added. "She told me!"

_"Hey Lee!" Tenten greeted._

_ "Tenten what are you doing here?" Lee asked from his spot in the field._

_ Tenten smiled. "I just needed some alone time."_

_ "Would you like me to leave?" Lee asked confused._

_ "No, not you, I just need a break from the Hyugga prodigy that's all. He is too intense." Tenten shrugged._

_ "Why? What has Neji-kun done wrong?" Lee frowned._

_ Tenten rolled her eyes. "Nothing, he is just too confusing. One minute we are training the next we are kissing. I don't even know what we are doing here." Tenten shook her head._

_ "Kissing?" Lee tilted his head._

_ Tenten jumped. "Shit I shouldn't have said anything! Just forget I said anything okay Lee?"_

_ Lee nodded his head. "O-Okay Tenten!" Lee jumped._

Neji just shook his head. What the hell? "Do you have a note for me?" He asked.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" Lee asked almost heartbroken.

Neji glared and Gai dug out a note. "There you go." Gai stated calmly.

_ Neji,_

_ Wow wasn't that heart __**BREAKING**__? I was __**SHATTERED**__ just reading it. I mean come on, I thought Lee was __**CRACKED**__. Don't ask where I picked up this tirade, I don't even know._

_ Sorry it was a bit of a stretch right? I know I'm __**SPLITING**__ ends here._

_ Anyways, know the difference Hyugga! _

_**Trainee**__: a disciple and student._

_**Girlfriend**__: a partner in a relationship._

_ Now ask yourself Neji, which one do you want?_

_ Clue Number six: Go workout. (Just head to the Gym and go to the machine with the moving floor!)_

_ PIC for MASTERMIND._

_ Good luck, and answer the question before your world comes __**CRASHING**__ down._

_ Sakura_

Neji crinkled the note and left without snapping a photo. He later found himself sitting on his computer looking for pictures of Lee to send to MASTERMIND. Oh he was going to kill Sakura after he made things right with Tenten.

* * *

Sakura read the last text Sasuke sent and went a brilliant pink.

Ino noticed and smirked. "Now what did Mr. Uchiha say this time?"

"Nothing." Sakura mumbled.

MASTERMIND picked the phone out of her hands and read aloud with a silent blush on his own cheeks.

"Damn, how far did you two go?" Tenten laughed. "Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Not as far as you and Neji went Mrs. Hyugga!" Sakura shot back venomously.

Hinata's eyes widened. "TENTEN!" She shocked everyone by yelling. "We are going to be sisters in law!"

"Oh god, if we go with that thinking, Naruto will be my brother in law!" Tenten wailed. Ino laughed loudly and Tenten shot her a dirty look. "At least I won't have a stupid last name like you and deer boy, _Nara_."

"I don't mind." Ino shrugged. "I could _make_ that name something."

MASTERMIND shook his head chuckling. Those four idiot boys didn't know what was coming. He almost felt pity for them…almost.

* * *

**Whoot! Chapter six is done! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Any guesses on MASTERMIND? Which boy will find his lass first? Will any of them find their lass? Find out next posting:) Thanks for reading and please review! (you know you want to)**


	7. Clue Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke barely got any sleep that night. Sakura and her stupid games were haunting him. He didn't like that she was using all their history as ammo to prove her point; even if she was somewhat right in some points. It was just stupid.

It was five in the morning when Sasuke climbed into his car and drove to Haku's. It was a short drive but it felt like hours. Sasuke just wanted to get this challenge over with.

After he parked, he climbed out of his car and knocked on the door of the restaurant. While the restaurant didn't open until ten, Sasuke knew Haku would be there. Haku was an early riser like him.

The door opened revealing a boy with long black hair and bright brown eyes. He had feminine features and a soft voice. He smiled brightly upon seeing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? Coming back for your old job?" Haku teased as he opened the door for Sasuke.

Sasuke glared as he stepped through the door but didn't get far until he felt a large hand fall onto his shoulder.

"If it isn't the little Uchiha, what are you doing back here?" A grizzly voice cooed.

"Zabuza." Sasuke 'greeted'.

"Sorry but we aren't hiring." Zabuza laughed.

"Zabuza, he is here because of Sakura-chan." Haku laughed as he gestured to a table in the back. The three sat down and Haku continued. "Sasuke-kun, you do know what you did wrong right?"

"Hn." Sasuke decided was a sufficient answer.

"Sasuke, you flipped a table." Zabuza reminded.

_Sasuke was cleaning off one of his tables. He had been working at Haku's for a few months and was a waiter there. It was good money and it kept him out of his empty house._

_"Sasuke, can you take table twelve?" Haku, the owner of the restaurant asked._

_"Hn." Sasuke went over to said table but before he made it he froze. Sitting at the table was his classmate Rock Lee wearing a vibrant green suit but more surprising, sitting there with him was Sakura. She was in a pale yellow dress and her hair was up and Sasuke was absolutely certain it was a date. He gritted his teeth as he watched Lee and Sakura laugh and he wished Haku and gave the table to someone else._

_He walked up closer to the table and Sakura looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Sasuke-kun? I didn't know you worked here!" She greeted with a small wave._

_"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Lee flashed his bright teeth at Sasuke._

_"Hn. What would you like?" Sasuke spat out._

_His heart gave a small squeeze as Sakura's smile faltered. "Oh, uh, I'll have the Anmitsu."_

_Sasuke jerked his head in a sort of nod before turning a piercing glare to Lee. _

_"Oh! I'll have the spicy curry."_

_Sasuke turned his heel and walked away. He had to get away. What the hell was his Sakura doing with Bushy Brows?_

_Sasuke worked with his other tables. After a while, Zabuza called him back to the kitchen for him to pick up Sakura and Lee's order. Sasuke grabbed the two dishes and walked over to table twelve._

_The sight that met his eyes filled him with a strange sort of rage. Lee was sitting there talking, holding Sakura's hands across the table. Sakura was smiling beautiful and laughing every now in then. Since when did Sakura think Bushy Brows was funny?_

_Sasuke walked to the table and set down Sakura and Lee's plate rather harshly. _

_Sakura blinked and stared up at the emotionless Uchiha. Lee on the other hand just smiled. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Hn." Sasuke gritted out._

_Sakura looked up concerned. "Sasuke are you okay?" She asked as she stood up. Sasuke casted a glance to Lee then back to Sakura._

_He grabbed her hand and dragged her off without a word to Lee. Sakura looked back and held up one finger to Lee indicating one minute. Sasuke pulled her to the back of the restaurant and into the women's bathroom._

_"Sasuke! You can't come in here!" Sakura yelped as he closed the bathroom door behind him._

_Sasuke on the other hand ignored her. "What are you doing here with Bushy Brows?" Sasuke fired._

_Sakura gave Sasuke a confused look. "Having dinner."_

_"Why?" Sasuke spat out._

_"He asked me?" Sakura answered still confused._

_"Why did you say yes?" Sasuke hissed._

_Sakura blinked a few times before snarling. "Well it's not like I get asked out a lot."_

_"But Bushy Brows?" Sasuke gestured toward the bathroom door back to the restaurant._

_"Yes!" Sakura yelled out exasperated. "He is nice, and kind, and he likes me!"_

_"Do you like him?" Sasuke asked._

_Sakura opened her mouth then shut it. She paused for a moment and Sasuke waited, watching her every move. "No, I don't." _

_"Then why?"_

_"Because I can't keep waiting for someone who doesn't like me!" Sakura yelled loudly. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date to get back to." Sakura stomped it of the restroom with Sasuke hot on her heels._

_"Sakura." She didn't respond as she weaved out of the tables. "Sakura." Still no response. "Sakura!" She threw him a silencing glare before sitting down and throwing a smile to Lee. "Damn it!" Sasuke growled as he slammed his hand on the table beside him. Unfortunately, he hit it with such a force that the table tipped over and crashed, along with the food and drinks of the people who were seated there._

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Because you were jealous!" Haku cheered.

Sasuke glared. "I wasn't jealous."

"You flipped a table." Zabuza repeated.

Sasuke stood up. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

Haku stood his head and held out a note. "Nope!"

Sasuke ripped the paper out of Haku's hand.

_Sasuke,_

_You. Are. A. __**Jerk. **_

_Yeah that right, you heard me! __**JERK. JERK. JERK**__. I don't understand. Why would you want to ruin my date? It wasn't going to go anywhere. You know I didn't like him yet what did you do? He pulled me away, drilling me with stupid questions, and then flipped a table. What is your problem Uchiha!?_

_You know what? I don't know if I want to know what your problem is._

_Well, I guess its clue number seven: Sneak into the hospital and look in my locker. The combo is the same as the last middle school lock combo. (Don't judge me! It's easy to remember…)_

_Still amazed you made it this far. Wow-wee!_

_Yeah well, whatever, remember you pictures, don't steal my hospital scrubs. _

_Sakura_

Sasuke stared down at the note. She sounded genuinely upset with him. Shouldn't she be happy he was jealous, that meant he cared and liked her? Damn it, annoying woman.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and took a blurred picture of his old boss. He paused before typing a message. Before he could go back and delete what he wrote and preserve his pride he sent it. Damn that girl.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

***ATTACHMENT***

**Sakura,**

**I am a jerk. I'm sorry.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke,**

**I know. You flipped a table.**

**Sakura**

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**I'm a jealous jerk...who flipped a**

**table…**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**NO MORE TEXTS! This discussion**

**is over! O-V-E-R!**

He shoved his phone in his pocket and strutted out of restaurant.

* * *

Unfortunately for Naruto, he woke up much later then Sasuke and was out the door (of Kiba's house) by eleven. Naruto also didn't have a car and had to ride his bike to his next destination: the Hokage Mountain.

It took him nearly an hour to get to the top. He was sweaty exhausted and wondering why Sakura would torture him like his; she knew he didn't have a car.

When he got to the top he collapsed on top of the fourth's head. He looked out over the city and sighed. It was a hot summer day, but the view was still perfect.

_Naruto sat on the mountain head of the second and gazed over the city. He liked to come here. He was always at peace. Nothing could bother him and he always came out here to think. _

_He had been seated there for a few hours when he heard a shuffle of footsteps behind him. He turned around and spotted Hinata. He frowned confused. Why was she here?_

_"O-oh sorry N-Naruto-kun!" She gasped. "I-I didn't know y-you were h-here."_

_Naruto smiled and patted the top of the second's head. "That's fine, want to join me?" He liked Hinata, she was a good listener._

_"A-Are you sure?"_

_Naruto nodded he's head and watched her walk toward him and sit down. The two sat in silence for a good hour before Naruto spoke._

_"So what are you doing here?"_

_"I-I like t-to c-come here and w-watch the s-sunset." Hinata blushed._

_Naruto grinned. "I come here to think."_

_"W-what about?" Hinata asked shyly._

_"Anything!" Naruto yelled cheerfully and it echoed. "Right now I'm thinking about a problem I have. It's been bugging me for a while." His voice lost all signs of happiness._

_"W-want to t-talk about it?" Hinata asked._

_Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled brightly. "Really?" Hinata nodded her head and Naruto leaned back. "Well, I have a crush on Sakura-chan, I have for a while. But I know Sakura only sees me as a brother, she likes teme. But now I think teme likes Sakura and I don't know. If they have each other, who do I have?" Naruto sighed with a slight frown._

_"Y-you still have t-them." Hinata explained cautiously. "They a-are still y-your friends."_

_"Yeah I guess, but I don't have someone like they would have each other." Naruto elaborated._

_"Y-you'll find someone."_

_"You think so?" Naruto asked hopeful. Hinata nodded her head and he gave her a tight hug. "You're a great friend Hinata. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. Now where was the note? He looked around and blinked when he saw a pink sticky note on top of the fifth's head. He walked toward it and lifted it up.

On the sticky note was a black arrow pointed out toward the city. Naruto frown and looked forward. Nothing. Naruto took a set toward the edge of the fifth's head and blinked. On the forehead of the fifth, was a tapped envelope.

Groaning, Naruto dropped to his stomach and reached for it. After almost falling right off the mountain side he was able to grab hold of it. Once he had it secured in his hand he went back to the center of the fourth's head and opened it.

_Naruto,_

_**YOU BAKA!**_

_You literally told the girl who liked you since kindergarten that you liked __**me**__ then __**friend-zoned**__**her**__. What kind of idiot are you? You're not a smart clueless idiot like Shikamaru, or an oblivious and confusing idiot like Neji, or even a jerk face, asshole idiot like Sasuke! You are just a ...__**BAKA**__! To use Sasuke's word for it, you are a __**dobe**__! I hope some of this game gets you to open your eyes. _

_Ugh, anyways, clue number seven: Where you defended your woman's (Hinata's) pride. _

_Pictures for MASTERMIND, he loves the third…just saying._

_Good luck __**BAKA**__!_

_Sakura_

Naruto groaned and fell back on his back. Why was he so stupid?

* * *

Shikamaru got up even later then Naruto. He didn't leave the house until two in the afternoon.

The flower shop wasn't too far from his neighborhood so he lazily walked down the street toward his old summer job.

_"This is boring." Shikamaru deadpanned._

_Ino glared at him. "Well it is Tuesday. It's a slow day." _

_"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered._

_"One more troublesome and I will personally end you." Ino threatened and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _

_"I know you told me the last three times." Shikamaru mumbled._

_The bell rang and their team builder Asuma walked in. "Oh hello..." _

_Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here Asuma Sensei?"_

_Ino giggled and moved from Shikamaru's side to one of the rows of flowers. "I take it you want more carnations? The red ones right?" _

_"...yes." Asuma blushed._

_"Alright, Shikamaru ring him up for me while I get his bouquet." Ino ordered while she started working on the arrangement._

_Asuma walked forward and looked at Shikamaru wearily. "It will be fifteen dollars." Shikamaru stated._

_Asuma handed him a twenty and Shikamaru gave him his change. "So, who are they for?"_

_"A friend." Asuma muttered,_

_"They are for Kurenai!" Ino yelped from the back._

_"How nice." Shikamaru eyed Asuma._

_"I see you and Ino are working together." Asuma changed the subject. "How nice." He mimicked sarcastically._

_"More troublesome." Shikamaru whispered._

"_I heard that!" Ino yelled for the back._

_Asuma laughed. "You have fun, but do remember to do some work." Asuma winked before taking the flowers from Ino and walked out._

_"What was that about?" Ino asked._

_"Don't worry about it." Shikamaru waved her off. Asuma always could read Shikamaru well and that was even more of a bother, especially when he insinuated stupid (but true) things._

Shikamaru stopped outside the flower shop and found an envelope with his name on it, tapped to the door. Shikamaru retrieved it and opened it.

_Shikamaru,_

_Now, Asuma could read your feeling, how sweet. Now __**WHY DIDN'T YOU ACT ON THEM WHEN YOU KNEW INO LIKED YOU**__! Gosh the male species is so stupid. You were the genius figure it out or do I need to spell it out for you: girl likes boy, boy likes girl, boy asks girl out, girl says yes, __**BOY AND GIRL LIVE HAPPILY EVERY AFTER!**_

_**You**__ are troublesome!_

_Clue seven: "This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine. This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine!" Have fun Nara._

_MASTERMIND LIKES LILIES!_

_Good luck, get a fucking brain, and have fun! Hee Hee!_

_Sakura_

Shikamaru frowned. He officially hated his life and the pink haired idiot ruining his summer.

* * *

Neji was an early riser like Sasuke. He was up and out of the house by eight o'clock sharp with minimal contact from the main house. It was going to be a good day and he was going to finish this stupid challenge.

He jumped into his car and drove the short distance to his gym. He walked in and groaned. Maybe it wasn't a good day after all.

"Neji! Are you ready to continue our conversation?" Gai smiled a waved.

Neji was going to kill himself.

"No." Neji hissed.

"But Neji!" Gai groaned. "It's time you have the talk."

"What are you-"

"When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"GAI" Neji cut him off. "I don't need that talk."

"NEJI! Are you active before marriage?" Gai yelled appalled.

"Please leave me alone." Neji groaned.

_"Run." Neji instructed panicked._

_"I just ran four laps Hyuga!" Tenten complained._

_"Gai is coming." Neji explained clipped._

_Tenten's eyes popped open and she grabbed Neji's hand. Together the two ran from the gym toward the parking lot. Neji fiddled with his car keys before opening the back door and pushing Tenten inside before following,_

_Tenten fell on the seat and Neji landed on top of her. He stared down at her and she blushed._

_"If we stay quiet, he won't find us." Neji explained. Tenten nodded her head in agreement._

_Outside they could hear Gai walking around and calling for them. Eventually Gai went inside._

_"I think he is gone." Tenten ventured a guess._

_"Maybe." Neji looked around skeptically. "But do you want to risk it?"_

_Tenten blushed and shook her head._

"_So why are you hiding from Gai?" Tenten asked._

"_He still wants to explain the Springtime of Youth to me."_

"_It's not all that bad." Tenten shrugged._

_Neji glared but then asked, "Why is he after you?"_

"_He wants to give me dating tips." Tenten looked away._

"_Tips?"_

"_Yeah, he thinks that I've 'bloomed into the proper courtship age' and that I need to start looking for prospects to help me 'harvest that Youth'." Tenten explained._

"_So he wants you to get a boyfriend?" Neji hissed._

"_Well, I never had one so he thinks it's time I start and get one." Tenten looked at Neji confused as to what he was getting at._

"_I see." Neji muttered. "And what are the criteria for this 'boyfriend' of yours?"_

_ "Neji?" Tenten asked confused. "You really think I'm taking Gai's advice and I'm on the hunt for a man? School and sports scholarships are more important right now."_

_ "…right." Neji nodded his head, before lifting himself off Tenten. "I think he is gone. Do you want me to drive you home?"_

_ "Please and thank you!" Tenten smiled before climbing into the passenger's seat._

Neji groaned. "Just give me the note Gai. I have to find Tenten."  
"You lost our flower?" Gai yelled.

"No, Sakura took her to a mysterious man's house." Neji hissed.

"I see, you need to rescue her, I suggest in costume." Gai smiled proudly. "The kids are growing up!"

"Just give me the note." Neji snapped, taking the note from Gai.

_Neji,_

_ I hope you understand the __**PRINCIPLES**__ of this. Unfortunately you still have a few more stops to go before you can see is you __**MEASURE**__ up to Tenten's __**STANDARDS**__. I actually compiled a list of those so you can see if you check out. Man…I must admit, that wasn't my best attempt for puns…please ignore that and don't hurt my tired little head._

_** Tenten's List for a Man**_

_1. Understanding (You need to brush up on that __**a lot**__)_

_2. Caring (Maybe?)_

_3. Helpful (I think you got that one covered Mr. Trainer)_

_4. Pretty (You are really, __**really**__ pretty, I mean look at that hair)_

_5. Funny (Take a comedy class)_

_6. Can cook (Hinata has informed the group that you make a mean toast and eggs)_

_7. Best friend (Sorry that position is already taken by three lovely females…I would start working if I were you)_

_8. Has a talent (You could spell the word knife in third grade, bravo)_

_9. Is Nice (I'd work on your people skills)_

_10. Talks (I think you and Sasuke should take a seminar)_

_Now on to clue number seven: Behind Haku's, you know why, I know why, it's not much of a secret anymore._

_Snap a picture for MASTERMIND he went through a lot of work for you. (Boy has got connections!)_

_Good luck!_

_Sakura_

It was official, Uchiha's girl was dead…after he found Tenten.

* * *

The girls and MASTERMIND were sitting on the porch. It was nice and quiet until MASTERMIND phone went off. The girls watched as he looked at it then passed it to Sakura.

She blinked as she read the text then typed a rather short message back.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Hinata asked concern.

She nodded her head absentmindedly.

The phone buzzed again and Tenten snatched it from Sakura's hands. "He said, 'I'm a jealous jerk…who flipped a table…' Aw! How cute!" Tenten teased.

Ino laughed loudly. "Wow Forehead, you're destroying the Uchiha pride!"

"Whatever." Sakura was red in the face as she sent the Uchiha another warning.

"I-I think i-its sweet." Hinata shrugged.

"Yeah probably." Tenten agreed and Ino nodded her head.

MASTERMIND sat and watched, wondering how much longer he had to listen to girl talk.

* * *

**Whoot! Another chapter out of the bag! Any MASTERMIND guesses? Which boy will complete the challenge first? Which boy is the most idiotic? Please read and review! :D Thanks!**

**Also: Updates will be more frequent and in the beginning of October, keep a look out for my next fic (name currently undecided...) Thanks again! Review (hint hint)!**


	8. Clue Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rage Against the Machine.**

* * *

After a thirty minute drive, Sasuke parked himself in the visitor's parking lot of the hospital. He sat there for a few minutes thinking of how the fuck he was going to sneak into the medical facility and get to Sakura's locker in the women's changing rooms. He silently cursed the pinkette to hell and back. Oh, she was going to pay for this stupid waste of time.

He slowly climbed out of the car a walked in. He was just going to wing it and see how that goes. Sakura's superior at the hospital, Shizune, might be able to help him. He quickly sought her out. She was standing by the coffee machine looking incredibly tired.

"Shizune." Sasuke called.

"Oh, Sasuke! Back again so soon? Sorry your favorite little nurse is on vacation." Shizune teased.

_Sasuke sat on the paper covered bed waiting impatiently. Thanks to the dobe, who was pacing the waiting room, Sasuke had broken his arm in three different places. After getting the cast, his doctor insisted on him getting a standard checkup before letting him go. Sasuke vowed this was the last time he would ever participate in Naruto's __**Super Cool and Fun-Awesome **__ideas. They never turned out well for him._

_ The door to his room opened revealing the most unlikely person; Haruno Sakura. Their eyes met and Sakura quickly looked away._

_ "Sasuke?"_

_ "Hn." He grunted. Thankfully the door opened again, sparing the two teens from further conversation, and Shizune walked in. _

_ "So you're…Uchiha Sasuke, right?" She asked as she read the clip board. Sasuke nodded his head and Shizune smiled before turning to Sakura. "Will you conduct his checkup while I go to the next room?"_

_ "Hai!" _

_ Shizune gave one more smiled to both of them before exiting the room, leaving the two teens in an awkward silence._

_ Sakura coughed as she straightened out her white coat. She picked up the stethoscope from around her neck and shuffled shyly over to him until she was directly in front of him._

_ Before she could utter a single word, Sasuke spoke, "Do you know how to use that?"_

_ Sakura frowned. "Yes, now please lift your shirt. You don't need to take it off, just move it away from your skin."_

_ Sasuke hesitated and sent her a glare that simple warned her, that if anything out of the ordinary happened, she was dead. She rolled her eyes and he did as he was told. She worked quickly and efficiently, and in complete silence. The only noise was from her tinkering with specific machinery and her ordering him on what to do. The entire process took less than fifteen minutes._

_ When she finished, she packed up and cleaned her tools before scribbling onto his chart. When she finished, she gave him a small smile before turning to leave._

_ "Wait." He ordered._

_ Sakura stopped and turned around. "Yes?"_

_ "You work here?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Since when?"_

_ Sakura leaned against the door. "A little over a year ago. It's more of an internship if anything. I shadow Shizune and she occasionally leaves me to do simple things like this."_

_ Sasuke, although he would never admit this, was completely impressed. She was fourteen, fresh out of middle school, and already getting hands on experience in a rather difficult field of work. _

_ Sasuke also silently admitted this was a different Sakura then the one from middle school. He was skeptical of her but she was professional and almost cold?_

_ "Hn." He grunted._

_ Sakura smiled sadly and shook her head. "I thought so." She muttered before looking up at him. "Shizune has to see you out, but you're all good. Bye Sasuke and get well soon." Sakura was out of the room before Sasuke could even reply._

"Hn. I need to get something for Sakura out of her locker."

Shizune frowned. "I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to let anyone who isn't faculty in there."

"I'll be quick." Sasuke muttered.

Shizune looked around before sighing. "I know you're a good kid, so be quick."

Sasuke nodded his head and walked through the faculty door and into the room which was thankfully empty. He found the locker room and cursed out loud at Sakura. She may have told him the combo but she neglected to tell him which locker was hers.

In fifteen minutes, Sasuke had tried his birthday in over half the lockers when he had finally found hers.

Inside, everything was organized and neat. Her scrubs and white coat were folded in a small stack. Some hygiene materials were also stacked nicely. Tapped on the door, were a few pictures. Sasuke studied each one.

One was of all the girls at the beach; she was a loud shade of pink from getting sunburned but happy anyways. Another was of her and Naruto getting ramen, both with big grins. There was one of her, Neji, and Shikamaru at what looked like a sporting event, the boys looked absolutely bored while she grinned. The last one though, was of her and Sasuke at a park gathering Naruto had set up. Sasuke's arm was awkwardly around her shoulder and she was leaning against him. The dobe had insisted on taking the picture and gave them both copies. His was on his desk in a picture black picture frame. It was one of the only pictures on his desk.

Tapped below the picture of them was the usual envelope with his name. He snatched it and opened it.

_Sasuke,_

_ …you are __**still**__doing this? Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming! No really, someone do it. _

_ Anyways, so you found my locker, good job Sasu-chan! Now, you know the reason I got this job? It was for you, somewhat anyways. I was always interested in medicine and trying to help people but, remember how you used to tell me I was weak and worthless? Well even though you never really meant it, or at least it think you didn't, it had always stuck with me. I wanted to prove you wrong and in turn make you proud of me. I always wanted to be a doctor; you just pushed me to do something about it. When someone you like-love tells you something like that, it hurts and I didn't want it to hurt. Thank you I guess._

_ So one to clue…eight. Holy shit, you're at eight! You're almost done! __***cough cough***__ well clue eight: remember my 'Tweety Bird' lunch box from the first clue? I need you to return it. Just put it on my bed for me. Oh, don't let my parents find you in there; I'm sure they will be very upset! They might think you're a…__**panty raider**__!_

_ Now, MASTERMIND and I would love you dearly (maybe even more than usual) if you put on the scrubs and take some candid shots (can you physically even do that if you are the subject?). Please and thank you._

_ Good luck and make __**me**__ proud!_

_ Sakura_

Sasuke blinked. Then again. And again. What. The. Fuck. Did she really expect him to sneak into her room? That little…

Sasuke pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her locker before quickly writing a little message to the pinkette.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

***ATTACHMENT***

**Sakura,**

**I'm was already impressed by your**

**personality and brains, you had nothing**

**else to prove to me. But good job **

**never the less. Want a treat? I'll**

**take you for ice cream when I see you.**

**Now, as for sneaking in to your room,**

**you're insane. It's not going to happen.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND **

**Sasuke,**

**Those are kind words and all, but**

**they really only mean so much**

**through a text message. I still can't**

**believe you. I'll think about the **

**ice cream though.**

**As for the second part, it's okay**

**if you can't do it. Best Friends **

**for life, right?**

**Sakura- really, no more texts**

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura, **

**I'll prove you wrong, **

**I am sincere. **

**Second floor, left window right?**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke, **

**Then see you in a few clues…**

**Yes, the window should be open.**

**If not, take a knife or flat object like**

**that and slid it underneath to unlock.**

**NO MORE TEXTS**

**Jeez, and Naruto is better at following **

**instructions.**

**Sakura**

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura,**

**I don't like your lack of confidence**

**in me. I thought you were a better**

**fan girl…sheesh.**

**Don't compare me to the dobe.**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was hoping his luck would bring him another response but there was none. Shizune walked and ushered him out a few minutes later, which was fine. He needed to go and prepare for the B&E of the Haruno Residence. Fuck him.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Naruto finally made it off the Hokage Mountain and rode across town to the park.

_An eight year old Naruto ran toward the park. He had overheard the kids in the neighborhood were going to play Ninja and he was going to get them to let him join, one way or another. _

_ Unfortunately, when the blonde arrived, no one was there. The playground was deserted. The little boy stopped running and spun around. He tiredly sat down and tears began to leak from his eyes. All he wanted was to play with the other kinds. No one liked him. That's why everyone avoided him. He was too loud, too obnoxious, too weird, and trying too hard._

_ In the distance, he heard a similar cry. One like his own. He jumped to his feet and ran as quickly as his little legs could care him. Someone was in trouble. He wiped the tears that were blurring his vision as he ran toward the trees._

_ When he got there, he couldn't see much. It was dusk and it was hard to make out anything. All he could see was a girl his age on her hands and knees surrounded by three (probably male) figures. _

_ "Hey!" Naruto yelled at them. "What are you doing?" Maybe they weren't being meanies and just playing Ninja._

_ "Nothing, go away!" One of the standing figures yelled._

_ "S-Stop…p-please." The girl cried softly._

_ Her cry went unanswered as anther standing figure called, "Who do you think you are?"_

_ "I'm Uz-"_

_ "Hyuga Neji." A voice behind Naruto cut him off._

_ "Shoot! That's a fifth grader!" One yelled before all three went running for the hills._

_ Naruto was roughly shoved aside by this Hyuga Neji. The fifth grader walked to the girl and helped her up._

_ "Are you alright, Hinata?" _

_ "H-Hai, Neji." The girl whimpered. She looked past Neji to Naruto. Naruto remembered her from inviting him to lunch and she always sat at their table. She was really quiet and never talked. "T-Thank y-"_

_ "Let's go." Neji cut her off before leading her away from Naruto._

Naruto entered the park and headed straight for the scatter of trees. He frowned at the memory and how he never really did save Hinata. There was an envelope with Neji's name on it. It had been crossed off and replaced with Naruto's on it.

_Naruto,_

_ Wow, you are a brave hero…you know, if your name was Hyuga Neji, fifth grader extraordinaire! Wow, has a sexy ring to it right? Maybe even more then Uchiha Sasuke, second grade ex-bed wetter! (Yeah, I know about that as well, story for another time). _

_ Anyways, this was a defining moment for the __**Naru-Hina Saga**__. The brave hero tried to save his princess (even though you failed). But that's why she liked __**you**__. When you fall, you get back up. It's sweet because __**she **__noticed that quality in you!_

_ Really, this romance story would be much better if you had actually saved her but in her mind, you did so I guess that's all that matters…the Hyuga Neji Admiration Club will be leaving I guess (party of one: Tenten). _

_ Well clue number eight! Excited? I am. 8: Return Mr. Foxy from clue one, back to where he belongs (On Hinata' bed)! Good Luck! __***Insert Evil Laugh***_

_ Now: Forest Photo shoot for MASTERMIND!_

_ Have Fun! Good Work! Don't hurt Mr. Foxy! And __**don't**__get caught by Hinata's dad or you'll be…well let's not talk about that._

_ Sakura_

Naruto stared down at the note and collapsed to his knees. Not fair. Not fair. Totally not fucking fair.

* * *

It was around five twenty in the afternoon when Shikamaru arrived to his next clue's destination. It was a small outdoor theatre where his sixth grade talent show had taken place.

_"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed next to Choji. Both were only there for Ino who was going to be singing. They were waiting with her._

_ "Shut up, __**Shikamaru**_._" She hissed. Ino was figdgetting with her yellow sundress and looked a nasty shade of green._

_ "Are you okay?" Choji asked concerned._

_ Ino was about to say something when she suddenly shook her head no and darted toward the bathroom. _

_ "I don't think she is going to make it." Shikamaru shurgged leaning back on the wall._

_ "Poor thing." Choji frowned. "She was so excited. I wonder who will take her spot."_

_ The two boys looked at each other horrified._

_ "You." They said at the same time pointing at each other._

_ "I can't sing." Choji made up._

_ "I'm people shy." Shikamaru lied._

_ The two glared at each other as Iruka walked toward them excited._

_ "Where is Ino? It's her turn next." He looked around for the blonde._

_ "She isn't feeling food." Choji explained. "But Shikamaru offered to take her place. The show must go on." Choji nodded his head firmly._

_ "Really? That's so…kind of you!" Iruka looked pleased. He grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him to the stage. "You know the words, right?"_

_ That was a silly question. Choji __**and**__ Shikamaru knew the words; they had spent the past two weeks listening to Ino sing them after all._

_ Without waiting for an answer, Iruka pushed him on stage. _

_ "Now, taken Yamanaka Ino's place is Nara Shikamaru with 'This Little Light of Mine." Iruka handed the microphone to Shikamaru. "Whenever you are ready."_

_ Shikamaru held the microphone awkwardly in his hands and stared at his peers before starting. "What a pain." He let out a sigh. "There's a little flame inside us all…"_

_ Shikamaru, rather than sing, spoke each line with a tired sigh. Occasionally he would stop the entire song to yawn. By the end, Iruka had dragged him off stage and sent the next kid._

_ He was immediately met by a cautious Choji and a beaming Ino. She tackled him in an instant._

_ "Thanks!" She smiled. "By the way you suck. I would have been much better."_

_ Shikamaru glared at Choji before shoving Ino off him. "Whatever._

Shikamaru walked toward the edge of the stage and picked up the usual envelop with his name printed on it.

_Shikamaru,_

_ Wow, you're smart and talented! Double threat! No wonder Ino likes you!_

_ Must say, that memory will never leave me or MASTERMIND's mind. It was almost better than Naruto's rendition of 'Wild Thang'. _

_ That was nice of you though, to take Ino's place. Granted you didn't want to but in her eyes, you did and it made all the difference to __**her**__. Even if you are a lazy jerk, she still has these little memories of you being her knight in shining armor. _

_ Now on to clue eight (can you believe you are this far?): Ino would like it if you returned the pillows and blanket back to her bed. Don't let her pappy find you!_

_ Pictures to MASTERMIND (preferably in mid-performance!)_

_ Good luck, and be quiet! Don't want to wake Inoichi up, now do we?  
Sakura_

Damn her to hell. Damn them all. Shikamaru gritted his teeth. It's a wonder that Uchiha even liked a girl like _that. _Then again, Ino wasn't much better…fuck.

* * *

It was around noon when Neji arrived at Haku's. He parked and quickly walked to the back.

_Another punch drilled into Neji's stomach. He coughed another mouthful of blood while kicking his assailant back._

_ The fight went on, Neji against three street thugs. It was the middle of the night and it was the last time he was following Lee's __**Youthful Shortcuts!**_

_ "Oi, Bozos! Back off!" A female yelled._

_ The three men stopped and stared at the newcomer. Neji instantly recognized Tenten and watched her with fearful eyes. If she got hurt, he would never forgive himself for not protecting her. She meant too much to him._

_ "What's a little cutie like you going to do?" One of the men hissed as he approached._

_ "I have the police on hold right now, if you don't want me to disclose any information, I'd let my friend go." Tenten warned with a smirk._

_ The three men took no time to eye the phone in her hand and take off. Tenten waiting until they were around the corner before running to Neji._

_ "You…you…you…__**baka!**__" Tenten yelled as she punched him on the arm._

_ He let out a low hiss. "Shit! Shit! Sorry Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as she helped him up. "Here, my apartment isn't too far away." Tenten led a bruised and beaten Neji down the street until they reached her building. _

_Once they were inside her unit she led him to her couch. She went and got medical supplies and began to fix him up. When she was finished she sat beside him. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked._

"_Probably." Neji murmured._

_Tenten nodded her head before scooting toward him and gently wrapping her arms around him. "I was so worried." She whispered shyly._

_Neji wrapped an arm around her. "Did you really have the police on hold?"_

_Tenten giggled then sniffled. She had been crying and that pushed Neji to wrap his other arm around her. "No, I thought your pride couldn't handle it if they came to rescue you."_

_Neji chuckled. "Thanks."_

Neji looked around the back until he found a crisp white envelop on top of a trash can. He picked it up and read.

_Neji,_

_Wow you must have had a __**BRAWL**__ being cared for by Tenten. Good thing she __**BEAT**__ them to the __**PUNCH**__ or else you would have been __**DEAD**__ meat. See I still got it…maybe? No? MASTERMIND doesn't think so either._

_Cute, she came to your rescue. Not the typical story book plot but I dig it. I'm down with it N-Dawg…I should stop listening to MASTERMIND's music in the car. You'd be surprised by the copious amounts of rap._

_Point is you let her help you. The Hyuga Neji I know doesn't allow such nonsense. She cared for you and cried over your beaten body! And you know what tough rustic Neji did? He __**comforted**__ her. So sweet I have a cavity! __***swoon***_

_Clue eight: Tenten needs her plate to eat (she only had __**one…**__) so put it back in her apartment. Don't look too shady though, I hear the landlord has a concealed weapons license, just heads up._

_PICTUES PLEASE! MASTERMIND is a collector._

_Good luck and don't get __**BEATEN**__ down yet, you're almost done. Trust me, the ending is a __**SMASH**__!_

_Sakura_

Neji sighed. At least Tenten lived alone.

* * *

"We're the renegades of funk!" Sakura sang loudly on the table.

"We're the renegades of funk!" Ino joined in.

"We're the renegades of funk!" Tenten yelped on the couch!

"We're the renegades of funk!" Hinata and MASTERMIND murmured quietly on the floor.

The song was however interrupted by MASTERMIND's phone going off. He looked at it before chucking it at Sakura.

"What. The Fuck!" She yelled as she dropped on the couch next to Tenten and rapidly replied. This went on for a few minutes before Tenten snatched the phone. "No more sweetie, leave him wanted more."

It was seven o'clock when Shikamaru arrived at the Uchiha house. He let himself in a joined the other three boys in the kitchen.

"Got your text, what?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Did your eighth clue say something about sneaking into Ino's bedroom?" Neji asked bluntly.

"You have to sneak into Tenten's?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Yeah, but she leaves alone." Neji smirked triumphantly.

"Not fair! I have to sneak into Hinata's room, _after_ navigating the entire Hyuga mansion!" Naruto wailed. "_You _should help me!" Neji rolled his eyes and ignored Naruto's request,

Sasuke shrugged. "Sakura's should be easy."

"Speaking of pink haired freaks, I wouldn't pursue that anymore." Shikamaru shook his head. "Bat shit crazy."

* * *

**Whoot done and done! Anymore guesses to MASTERMIND? Which boy will finish first (remember the girls are betting)? And who is excited for the next chapter? (One of my favorites [and least favorites]) Anyways, thank you for reading and please review, they make me the happiest!**

**Update! Next story coming out has finally been named _The Theft of Fire. _Go to my profile to see a full description and hopefully that one will start getting posted soon!**

**Again thanks for reading and review! Until next time faithful readers...**


	9. Clue Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Special thanks to all my reviews! You guys are amazing! You know who you are ;)**

* * *

The four boys walked out of the Uchiha house at nine and gave each other a final glance. It was a silent good luck. They were all going to need it.

Sasuke growled as he got into his car and drove toward Sakura's house. He knew the way; he had been near it before, but never inside. That was a silent rule he made. Never go where the devil lives and Sakura was _his_ personal devil. This challenge was enough proof of that.

_"You really don't have to keep walking me home." Sakura frowned as she crossed her arms._

_ "Hn." _

_ "Can you say anything else?"_

_ "…hn." _

_ "You are unbelievable." Sakura muttered, shaking her head._

_ They had just finished another grueling day of team building with the idiot and the pervert. It was dusk and Sasuke had insisted on walking Sakura home __**again**__._

_ They reached the drive way and Sasuke frowned. "Why is it dark in there?"_

_ Sakura looked at her house and shrugged. "It's their date night so I have the house to myself this evening."_

_ "Will you be safe?" Sasuke scanned the neighborhood skeptically._

_ Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Sasuke!" Sakura slapped him on the arm. "Look you walked me home, thanks and good bye."_

_ She turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed her hand. "I'll walk you to the door."_

_ "That's not necessary." Sakura tried to pull her hand away._

_ "Hn." Sasuke smirked as he kept a firm hold on her hand as the two made their way to her door. Once they got there Sakura ripped her hand away from his._

_ "Great, we made it safely. Bye." Sakura hissed as she reached for her key._

_ Sasuke frowned and spun her around. Sakura dropped her key as he stepped towards her, trapping her between him and the door._

_ "S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura's eyes went wide open._

_ Sasuke leaned down until he was an inch away from her lips. Sakura was sure he was going to kiss her. "Just figuring out something." He smirked as he backed away from her and picked up her key._

_ Sakura was speechless and red in the face. She for sure thought he was going to…but he was just fucking around. Stupid asshole._

_ She grabbed the key from his hand and unlocked her door. "Bye."_

_ She went to slam it but his foot blocked the way. She glared at him and he smirked again. "Lock your doors Haruno."_

_ "Bye Uchiha." Sakura growled before closing the door. _

Sasuke parked a few houses from her house and sighed. He had brought a knife incase her window was locked by he really wasn't too keen to committing a crime, his dad _had_ been a cop after all.

He slowly crept to the house and raced across the lawn. He could see the lights on the first floor. Her parents were watching television. Sasuke looked at the tree in her yard and figured it was the only way up.

He quickly climbed the tree and carefully crawled on the branch closest to her window. It was locked, figures, so he had to pry it open with the knife he thankfully brought. After a few minutes of fiddling with it he was in. He jumped through the window and landed on the ground with a thud.

Her room was fairly small, and neat. Her bed was neat and her room was spotless. Small mementos and photos were frames and scattered on flat surfaces. It looked rather average to him. He gently set the lunch box on her bed and scanned the room for an envelope.

When he spotted it on the door leading out of her room, he quickly walked up to get it when he heard voices, probably her parents.

"I'm sure it's nothing sweetie." A male voice said. "It's probably just your imagination."

"Would you please go and check?" A woman's voice pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, there is nothing in there." A male said again.

Sasuke's eyes widened upon realizing that they were making their way to their daughter's room. Sasuke grabbed the envelope and looked around. Jump to the window would take too long so he quickly slid under bed. Not a few seconds later did the door swing open.

Sasuke gulped as he watched male sock clad feet walk around the room. He never felt more fearful in his life, and that was saying something when Naruto is your (destructive) best friend.

"Like I told you darling, nothing in here? Just the way our Saku left it."

The male walked out and closed the door behind him. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he crawled from under the bed.

Once out, he sat down on the edge of the bed and read Sakura's latest letter.

_Sasuke,_

_ I spend hours making sure my room was perfect for you so don't mess it up! I hope you didn't raid any of my drawers because I will know and you'll be dead. One toe out of line Uchiha and you're out, that's a warning._

_ Now enough joking because what I have to say next is a bit on the…sadder side and I really hope you don't hate me for this. Please don't. If you can't or don't want to, it's fine and I totally understand. Please just don't hate me._

_ But in order for me to believe you, I need you to say it out loud. I need you to say, __**I like Haruno Sakura**__ and mean it. So on my desk are two white lilies. Those are for your parents. I'd like you to go and talk to them. I know you haven't in a while and you need to, not for this challenge's sake but for yours. Please go and visit them. For them, for you, for me even._

_ That is clue number nine, don't sweat it if you can't I know it's kind of a terrible thing for me to ask. I won't hold it against you if you don't want to. Just think about it okay? You shouldn't have stopped visiting them and if you want to move forward in your life (in anything), you need to get speak with them, even if there aren't able to respond. Telling them that you like me (if you even do) is just a way to get you there._

_ Consider it and please don't hate me. I think you know the drill by now, pictures to MASTERMIND._

_ Good luck Sasuke. _

_ Sakura_

Sasuke crumbled the note in his hand. She was taking it too far. Breaking into school property? No problem. Visiting embarrassing past memories? Piece of cake. Sneaking into her bedroom? Child's play. But this…it was too much. Revisiting that was just _painful_.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and took a picture. Sakura was going to get a piece of his mind.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

***ATTACHMENT***

**Sakura,**

**I know you mean well but don't meddle **

**in my personal business. Stay out of it.**

**I don't care if it is for my wellbeing,**

**stay out of it. You're not a part of that life.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke,**

**I don't mean to meddle, but don't tell**

**me I'm not a part of that life. You**

**wanted to (supposedly) go out with me. **

**That puts me in your personal life but**

**I can't be in there unless you get closure**

**from them. I can't drag you to visit**

**them anymore. You have to do this on**

**your own. This is all yours Sasuke. **

**Own it.**

**Sakura**

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura,**

**You don't have the right to tell me**

**what to do. You don't know anything.**

**Stay out of it. I don't need you to act**

**like it is your job to take care of me**

**or my problems. I don't need you to**

**babysit me and drag me places. It's not**

**your job. **

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke, **

**Then what do you want me around**

**for? People take care of each other**

**when in a relationship or it's not that. **

**Deal with it. I'm not babysitting you,**

**I'm caring for you. I want to be there**

**for you and always will, even if you **

**don't want me to. It may not be my job**

**but I still will help you no matter what.**

**Just go and visit them. It's been three years**

**too long. If nothing else, just drop off the **

**flowers for me.**

**Sakura**

Sasuke turned his phone off. He walked toward the window and looked back at the flowers. Like hell she could tell him what to do. She didn't know _anything_. With that, Sasuke was out the window, climbing down the tree, back to his car down the road. The flowers laid on her desk, untouched.

* * *

Naruto gulped and sent a fleeting look to Neji who had dropped him off. No good luck, no signed that Neji even believed Naruto would make it out alive. _Great, just fucking great_. He was screwed.

_"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "This is where you live?"_

_ "Yes." Neji replied in a clipped tone._

_ "Damn!" Naruto yelped as he looked around with big eyes._

_ "Come, let's go." Neji ordered as he led Naruto toward his room._

_ "So Hinata lives here right?" Naruto asked casually as he inspected a piece of artwork on the wall._

_ "You don't need to know where." Neji hissed._

_ Naruto looked confused. "Why?"_

_ Neji shook his head and walked on, leaving Naruto to follow helplessly. The house was huge and Naruto had no doubt that he would get lost without Neji._

_ Naruto finally saw a door at the end of the hallway and ran for it. Neji grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and yanked him back._

_ "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his neck._

_ "Where are you going?" Neji hissed._

_ "Isn't that your room?" Naruto asked confused, scratching his head._

_ "No." Neji growled before walking past the door and down yet another hallway._

_ Naruto looked back at the door and frowned. What was behind the secret door? Naruto would go and investigate but he would probably get lost trying to get back to wherever the hell Neji's room was._

Naruto snuck through the backdoor of the Hyuga mansion. Thankfully Neji was at least helpful enough on how to get in. Finding Hinata's room was a whole other matter.

Naruto walked down a few hallways and panic filled him. What if her father found him? Naruto was certain he would meet his end if he did come face to face with that man. Naruto half considered leaving but Hinata popped up in his head and she wasn't worth losing. Not when he had so much to talk to her about…so much to apologize for.

"Naruto?" A voice came from behind him. Without thinking like a rational person should, Naruto spun around dropped to his knees and bowed.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He yelled.

"…Naruto, why are you here?" A voice asked. This time Naruto registered the fact that it sounded a lot more feminine then he thought Hinata's dad would sound. He didn't sound mad, just curious. Maybe he was wrong about Hinata's dad. Maybe he was a bro. Naruto dared a look up and only found Hinata's little sister.

"Hanabi! Thank heavens it's you! I thought you were your dad." Naruto sighed relieved.

"I can go get him." Hanabi shrugged.

"No! I-I, I mean that's okay, you don't need to."

"Then why are you here?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "And why do you have Hinata's Mr. Foxy?"

Naruto blinked and stared down at the fox plush in his hands. "Oh…I-I-"

"Hinata isn't here right now. Neither is Neji." Hanabi stated dully.

"I know…it's complicated." Naruto looked down. "I actually need to give Hinata back Mr. Foxy but I have to find her room. You don't think you could…" Naruto looked hopefully at the youngest Hyuga.

Hanabi frowned and thought for a moment. "You got twenty bucks?" She finally asked.

Naruto blinked. "…yes."

Hanabi stuck her hand out. "I can show you Hinata's room."

"But I need that!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine, I'm sure my dad can show-" Before Hanabi could finish her sentence; a twenty dollar bill was resting in her hands. She smirked. "Right this way."

Naruto followed the evil child through the maze of a house until they stopped outside a door. "This is it?" Hanabi nodded her head. "You aren't lying are you?" Naruto questioned. Hanabi gave Naruto an evil smile and walk off without a word.

Cursing to himself, he tried the door. He looked inside and felt relief wash over him. The room was bigger than Naruto's whole apartment but he knew in an instant it was Hinata's. The purple bedding, the neat desk, the fragrance the drifted through the room all reminded him of the shy but sweet girl.

He gently set Mr. Foxy on the bed and picked up the envelope that sat on the pillow with his name on it.

_Naruto,_

_ Congrats on clue eight and __**not**__ dying! Now all you have to remember is not to get caught leaving and you are as good as you can get…well you still have two more clues and you still have to find Hinata, but you won't be dead!_

_ Anyways, clue nine: Talk to Iruka. It's simple but that's not all. If you are serious about Hinata, you need to tell him. It's only fair to you and Hinata. If you're serious about a girl, you should tell someone about it. Even if Iruka isn't your dad or mom, he still loves you like one. He would want to know if you have your eyes set on someone. This is for you to prove that you want to do this and be in a __**legit**__ relationship with her…if not I heard Kiba is interest._

_ Pictures as always to MASTERMIND!_

_ Good luck and tell Iruka that we all love him!_

_ Sakura_

Naruto understood what Sakura was trying to do and was fine with it. He was okay with letting Iruka (and the whole world) he liked Hinata. What filled him with dread was the prospect of navigating out of the house. Lord help him!

* * *

Shikamaru stopped outside Ino house and rolled his eyes. That pink haired freak really was fucked up. It's not like he had never been to Ino's house. It was like a third home to him (Choji's being his second). It was just that he never snuck in there. He never had to, plus her father…what a drag.

_"Come on, Shikamaru!" Ino pleaded as she jumped beside him._

_ "What is the purpose of this?" He frowned and crossed his arms._

_ "It's stealth training!" Ino yelped excitedly._

_ "Why do I __**need**__ stealth training?"_

_ "So we can be __**real**__ ninjas!" Choji cheered with Ino._

_ "Why aren't you doing this?" Shikamaru shot at his best friend. _

_ Choji smirked. "Ino already did my stealth training."_

_ Shikamaru glare at them. "I'm not sneaking into your room." He muttered to Ino._

_ "Come on! It could be useful one day." Ino explained._

_ "Ino the only way it would be useful is if we were in a trashy teenage movie. We aren't, so it holds no use." Shikamaru sighed. "Anyways, what was Choji's?"_

_ Choji and Ino shared a criminal glance before snickering. "Nothing." Ino shrugged._

_ "Let's just say your house is missing a box of cookies." Choji smiled proudly._

Shikamaru looked up the large tree that sat beside Ino's house. It was similar to the one he used to get in and out of his window but it was still _Ino's_.

With another tired sigh he began to start climbing up the tree. Once he got to level with her window he climbed in. Thankfully she had left it open.

He fell onto her pink bed and set down the beach bag filled with pillows and blankets. He rested there for a moment with a frown on his face. With a tired sigh, he sat up and saw the usual envelope with his name on it. He picked it up as he heard a cough from the door way.

He froze and slowly looked toward the door. Leaning against the frame was Ino's father who looked at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Shikamaru gulped and straightened up and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yo." He saluted casually.

Inoichi raised his eyebrows at the gutsy kid in front of him. He lifted his hand and waved back. "Yo, Shikamaru."

"How are you?" Shikamaru asked rapidly.

Inoichi paused before hesitantly answering. "Confused. Why are you here?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm learning to be a ninja; obviously I have some more training to do." He stood up and glanced at Ino's father. "Mind if I use the stairs? Being a ninja is kind of tiring."

Inoichi, against his better judgment moved out of the way and let Shikamaru pass him. Both walked down the stairs toward the front door.

"Does your father know about this?" Inoichi finally asked.

Shikamaru looked back and yawned. "Probably not. My father doesn't have time for ninjas, I suppose you don't either."

With that, Shikamaru opened the door, waved behind him as he left a confused Inoichi to stand in his kitchen wondering why his childhood friend's son was sneaking into his daughter's room while she was gone for the week.

Shikamaru on the other hand ran for it the minute he stepped out of the house. He didn't know when Inoichi would snap out of his daze but when he did, Shikamaru was dead.

He made it three blocks away from Ino's house when he deemed it save to stop and rest. He pulled the envelope from his pocket and read it before he died. He had to know what he risked his life for…even if it was stupid Sakura's notes.

_Shikamaru,_

_ Whoop! You did it! Ino knew those ninja skills would come and handy. Before you make a witty comment, let me tell you that this was __**way**__ better than a trashy teenage movie. You know it, I know it, and it's a fact of life. ACCEPT IT DAMN IT!_

_ Anyways, you're not dead and that is good. Out of all four of you, you were the one I was hoping wouldn't die! Naruto is annoying, Neji is deadly and Uchiha…well he is Uchiha. But you my little genius help me with science projects so I don't fail!_

_ Anyways clue NINE: Just tell your parents you like Ino, you know if you're serious! __***insert evil laugh***_

_ MASTERMIND has already been inside Ino's room so a picture of the note will be splendid._

_ Sakura_

Shikamaru stared at the note. Admitting he liked Ino to his parents was…unfortunate for him. His dad wouldn't care, at least he thought, but his mother (the bossy woman) would probably nag him forever. Jeez girls were troublesome.

…wait…did Sakura just say MASTERMIND has been in Ino's room?

* * *

Neji walked, opened the door to Tenten's apartment, and sunk on the couch. Lucky for him, he knew he had the easiest one out of them all. Tenten lived by herself and showed him how to get in.

_"You are the best friend in the world!" Tenten smiled._

_ "I still don't get why you can't take it with you." Neji hissed. "Or why Lee couldn't do it."_

_ "Well one it's a __**he**__, two __**he**__ doesn't get along well with Ino, and three,__** do **__you trust Lee with other life forms?" Tenten countered._

_ "Tenten, it's a goldfish!" Neji exclaimed._

_ "So? He still needs lovings!" Tenten pushed past him. "Anyways, I can't make another copy of the key so you'll just use the emergency key. I keep it here." Tenten gestured to the plant. "It's tapped underneath this branch! Simple right?"_

_ Tenten led him inside and showed him the fish. "This is Swimmy! He gets fed every day at noon, remember Neji, __**noon**__! I also watch TV at eight o'clock with him, make sure you do that."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "If you were in a glass bubble all day wouldn't you want to do something every day, even if it was watching TV?" Tenten asked with a frown._

_ "You are gone three days." Neji reminded._

_ "Every day at eight! And no news, Swimmy hates that. Only sci-fi movies." Tenten nodded her head. "Understand? He likes the trashier ones so make sure it has at least a terrifying hybrid and one cheesy love scene."_

_ Neji sighed and nodded his head. The bunned girl tackled him into a hug. "You are the best!"_

Neji remembered that 'Swimmy' had died on the second day. Tenten blamed him, saying it was because he made 'Swimmy' watch the news. While it was true, he just didn't want to tell Tenten he had forgotten to feed the damned thing.

Neji sighed and set down the bag with the dinnerware from the first clue on her table. He picked up the envelope that laid beside it and read.

_Neji,_

_ I __**DOLPHINITELY**__ knew you __**COD**__ do it! No __**SQUIDDING! **__Holy __**SHIMP**__! Sakura's got it back and she is __**KRILLING**__ it! __**WHALE**__, lets continue __**SHELL**__ we? Bro…that was fucking awesome! Admit it!_

_ Now, clue nine: tell your uncle about your little crush! If you do, you are pretty much golden- like Swimmy. Just own up and admit it to your uncle and Tenten will know you're serious. Plain and simple._

_ Pictures to MASTERMIND!_

_ Good luck and don't ruin this perfect oppor-__**TUNA**__-ty with Tenten. __**WATER**__ you waiting for? __**REELY**__ go for it!_

_ Sakura_

Neji almost cried. Not only did he have to have a serious talk with his uncle about his love life but Sakura found the worst type of puns to use on him; fish puns. He never wanted to relive the week where Naruto found out about them but Sakura just had to open that can of worms.

Neji jumped as the door to Tenten's apartment swung opened revealing a man with a bandana on and a toothpick handing from his mouth. Neji knew this man as Genma and they usually got along fine but Neji couldn't help but fear for his life because in Genma's hands was a nice gun.

"Neji?"

"Genma I-"

"You have five seconds, run." Genma hissed before starting to count down.

Neji could barely hear the numbers following five as he bolted down the hall, hoping he made it to his car before Tenten's landlord killed him.

* * *

If he made it through it, Sakura was dead. Not only was his life in danger but now he couldn't get those fish puns out of his head.

Sakura held MASTERMIND's phone in her hands shakily. She pushed him too far. She was only looking out of him and now…she really fucked up.

"I don't think he will respond." MASTERMIND sighed from beside Sakura. The other three girls sat in front of her.

"Should I send another?" She whispered. MASTERMIND shook his head. Sakura sniffled. "I-I just w-wanted to help him."

"I know." MASTERMIND whispered kindly as he rubbed her back. "All you can do now is wait and see. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be."

Sakura nodded her head. "I think I'm going to sleep. Please let me know if he says anything more."

MASTERMIND nodded his head as he watched the four girls go to the guest room. He looked down at his phone. He knew they had pushed it when clue nine but it was true. Uchiha needed to face it if he ever wanted to get with Sakura. Now he just hoped the idiot would do it.

* * *

**Only four more chapters to go! Anyways, sorry for the little deep moment in the Sasusaku part...will it get resolved? Who is MASTERMIND? And which boy will get to the finish line first? **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	10. Clue Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Hyuga Hiashi is _very_ OOC...mostly on purpose!**

* * *

Sasuke laid in his bed and rolled around. He couldn't sleep. He was so _mad_, just so_ angry_. He knew Sakura was right, but it wasn't her place to judge him like that. She was supposed to be there for him. Now she was pushing him to face his darkest memory. What a bitch.

Sasuke sat up. She was right though. He couldn't avoid it anymore. He couldn't have her _drag_ him there anymore. He needed to do this. He needed to do this on his own. Damn he hated when she was right.

Sasuke climbed out of his bed and ran for his car keys. He was out of his house and on the road in record time. First he had to sneak back into Sakura's house and get those flowers, and then he had to face his parents.

_"Sasuke?" Sasuke jumped at the sound of his name. He turned to see his pink haired classmate standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked._

_ They were both standing in Konoha's cemetery. _

_ "What are __**you**__ doing here?" Sasuke asked instead. _

_ "Visiting my grandma." Sakura shrugged awkwardly as she held up a bouquet of white lilies. She looked at him expectantly._

_ "I'm just…here." Sasuke muttered as he looked down._

_ "…Oh." Sakura mumbled. "Do you want to come with me? I mean if you are just here?"_

_ Sasuke blinked. "I wouldn't want to intrude."_

_ "You wouldn't." Sakura smiled despite being here for a deceased relative. "She likes company." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him along. _

_ She pulled him to a normal looking tomb stone and sat down in front of it. She patted the space next to him and she joined her. "Hi Grandma! This is Sasuke; he is a classmate of mine."_

_ "Sakura what are you-"_

_ "He is kind of quiet like grandpa but not nearly as funny. Actually, he is an Uchiha so they are all kind of snotty; at least that's the rumors. I think you'd like him though, he is nice enough."_

_ "Nice enough? Saku-"_

_ "Sometimes, he gets really angry if you're annoying enough. I usually am, but that's okay with me. Being annoying is almost a compliment at this point! Anyways, Mom and Dad are fine. They are still arguing but only about stupid small stuff. Ino is fine. Still annoying and preppy. You probably would have had 'the talk' with her again. Hinata hasn't gained any confidence but she is working on it. Tenten is still a brute but you liked that about her."_

_ And the conversation went on and on as Sakura just talked to her grandmother and Sasuke listened. He didn't know why she did it but she seemed to be happy. An hour later, he knew all about her week and the two of them were walking back._

_ "So why are you really here?" Sakura asked shyly._

_ Sasuke looked at her and stopped. "My parents are buried here."_

_ Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I completely forgot! I wasn't thinking." Sakura looked down ashamed. Sasuke was about to say something to make her feel better but she spoke. "Do you want to go and visit them?"_

_ "I, uh, well-" Sasuke mumbled. He had been avoiding it for so long. He would get to the cemetery but never their graves. It was too much for him._

_ "If you want," Sakura cut him off softly. "I could go with you."_

_ Sasuke blinked and then slowly nodded his head. Together the two of them walked toward the grave. Sakura introduced herself and together, mostly with Sakura's insistence, the two talked to his parents._

_ Afterwards Sakura said nothing about the matter but every now and then, the two would go together. Sasuke wouldn't go near the graves unless Sakura was there because as much as he hated to admit it, she made the pain sufficiently less._

Sasuke pulled up at the cemetery. It was the middle of the night and it was dark. It reminded Sasuke too much of that night and he had half the mind to go home and try again tomorrow. But if he did that, he wouldn't return. He would find another reason not to. That was why he climbed out of the car and walked toward the grave.

He kneeled in front of the two tombstones and sighed.

"Hello Mother, hello Father." He whispered, just like he would when Sakura was here. "I know you probably are upset that I haven't ever come here by myself but the truth was I couldn't. I was too…scared. Facing this on my own was too much but I…I have grown now. I'm not the helpless crying kid anymore who watched his brother kill his family then get hauled off to prison. No, I've grown." Sasuke let out a shaky sigh, before continuing. It felt weird saying all this out loud.

"I'm sorry it had taken so long but there is a lot that had happened. Just a lot." Sasuke smiled grimly as he told his parents what he has gone through and the happenings of his everyday life since their death. He spent two hours, sitting there just spilling everything he had to them.

It was nearing the end of the second hour when Sasuke bit his lip. "Mother, remember in elementary school when you made me those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? I never ate them. I always traded with this girl in another class. You would have liked her. She is a lot like you, granted she is more wild and loud but she is caring and sweet like you were.

"Mother, Father, I think I might really…like her." Sasuke admitted and cursed inwardly about how pathetic he must have sounded. He really did hate it, but he would do anything for Sakura at this point. "She makes me happy, well at least as happy as I can be." He sighed. "She is…just Sakura. She used to come here with me, remember? She is special and I wanted to let you know how much she means to me."

Sasuke stood up with an awkward cough. "I love you Mother, Father, and I promise to visit again. Sakura might be with me but I will come alone again soon. I…I love you."

Sasuke set the two lilies Sakura had reserved for them and picked up an envelope with his name that rested in between the two stones. He walked back to his car, clutching it in his hand.

_Sasuke,_

_ If you are reading this, that means you followed my advice and probably don't hate me as much as I thought you would. I'm sorry but I hope that you feel better. I know it must have been hard to do this alone and I'm grateful you did. I hope that you faced your fear._

_ Now, clue ten (last one, you are full of surprises): See attached._

_ Remember Sasuke, I still love-like you and if you're mad at me, just know I did this for you. Seeing your parents had to be done and I would have made you do it on your own one way or another. I'm just glad you did it._

_ No pictures are necessary, if anything just a simple, 'Clue Nine Done' is enough._

_ Good luck and I hope you forgive me and we see each other soon._

_ Sakura_

Sasuke pulled out his phone and rapidly punched the keys.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura, **

'**Clue Nine Done'**

**I don't hate you. I was angry, but not now.**

**I'm glad you made me do it and I'm…**

**happy I did. See you tomorrow.**

**We have a lot to discuss face to face.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke,**

**I hope to see you soon. I'm again sorry**

**about our fight…it scared me. I glad you **

**did this though. I will make it up**

**to you, just wait…well you still **

**have one more clue to go. Good**

**luck. NO MORE TEXT UCHIHA**

**Sakura…we do have a lot to talk about**

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura,**

**You will see me soon. Just wait.**

**And you will make it up to me.**

**I have a lot of ideas. Be prepared.**

**I made it this far, one more clue**

**shouldn't be so bad. Get ready**

**Haruno, you have a lot of**

**making up to do.**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke smirked. He reached into the envelope for the attached note that gave him the last clue. He ended up pulled a thin little slip and froze as he read the words. Damn her.

* * *

Naruto finally made it out of the Hyuga house and made a mad dash as quickly as he could to Iruka's apartment which was a floor above his own apartment. He at only two more clues left and to find MASTERMIND before he was with Hinata!

_Naruto sat in his guardian/teacher's apartment and frowned. "Where are you going?"_

_ "On a date." Iruka rolled his brown eyes. "I made you a pot of ramen, it's on the stove. Try __**not**__ to eat it all."_

_ "But I don't get it!" Naruto whined._

_ "It's fairly simple. You eat a few bowls and save a few bowls for the next day." Iruka explained to the seven year old._

_ "No, I meant the date." Naruto crossed his arms. "There is no such thing as left over ramen, by the way."_

_ "It's just one night. I'll be back in three hours and Asuma is next door if you need anything." Iruka patted the blonde boy's head. "And yes there is, for normal people, __**by the way**__."_

Naruto knocked on the door and waited impatiently. He heard Iruka shuffle inside and curse after a loud thump, probably him hitting a piece of furniture. The door opened and Iruka glared.

"I thought you'd take longer and wait until a reasonably hour. It's one in the morning." Iruka 'greeted' before letting Naruto inside.

"You knew I was coming?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah," Iruka sighed. "Miss Haruno and Miss Hyuga came a few nights ago. They said you might come and tell me something?"

"Oh, yeah." Naruto blushed. "I…I…I like…Hinata."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Really? Not Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not anymore."

"I see." Iruka said thoughtfully. "Well Hinata is quiet a lovely girl."

Naruto looked up at Iruka. "More then you know."

"More then I'd _like_ to know." Iruka corrected. "She is sweet, treat her well Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head firmly. "I will make her ramen every night!"

"…right." Iruka quickly handing Naruto an envelope. "They left this for you."

Naruto grabbed it and opened the envelope up relieved that his conversation with Iruka was practically nothing. He turned back to see Iruka passed out on the couch. Great.

_Naruto, _

_ I can imagine that you are ecstatic because __**YOU. GOT. ONE. CLUE. LEFT**__! Ah, and the crowd roars! You admitted you liked Hinata to your parent (?) and you are just one step away from reclaiming your date…that I stole…oops._

_ Are you ready, because I thinks you is! Clue Ten: See attached. _

_ Pictures to MASTERMIND! You know the drill baka._

_ Good luck and (hopefully) see you soon!_

_ Sakura_

Naruto grinned. He was almost done! He reached into the envelope and pulled out at small slip. He unfolded it and read. His heart stopped. Why were they torturing him?

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he entered his house. As he expected, his mother and father were in the sitting room waiting for him. Inoichi probably called and complained about Shikamaru's breaking and entering.

That was the least of his problems. Now he had to tell his mother he liked _Ino_.

_"Ino is a nice girl." Nara Yoshino admired._

_ "She is alright." Shikamaru yawned as he ate his cold breakfast._

_ "She is awfully beautiful too huh?" His mother continued._

_ "I guess."_

_ "Pretty smart I hear." _

_ "I suppose your right."_

_ "Damn it, Shikamaru!" His mother bashed her hand on the table._

_ Shikamaru jumped. "What?"_

_ "Nothing, you just can't take a hint can you?"_

_ "Probably not." Shikamaru shrugged and stood up. "Choji is waiting for me."_

_ Yoshino just stared at her son and shook her head. "Be back soon."_

Shikamaru's mother on many occasions tried to push him toward Ino. He always acted oblivious to her antics or ignored it, but he was well aware and mostly agreed with her comments. The only reason he didn't want to say anything was because the bossy woman would make a big deal about it. It's wasn't. It was _just_ Ino.

Shikamaru walked into the living room and coughed to gain their attention. Both of his parents turned and looked at him.

"Yo." Shikamaru waved, mimicking how he addressed Inoichi not even an hour ago.

"Inoichi called me." Shikaku spoke. "I wasn't aware you were interested in pursuing a career as a ninja."

Yoshino looked confused at her husband. "Ninja?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "That isn't important."

"Then what is?" Shikaku asked curious.

Shikamaru gulped and looked down embarrassed. Oh the pink head freak is going to get it. "I-I…"

"Finally!" Yoshino jumped up and embraced her son before he could get the words out. Of course the annoying woman knew already. "I'll have to call Ino's mom and-"

"Yoshino, let's not do that now." Shikaku interpreted his wife. "Why don't we just let them have their fun for now?"

Yoshino blinked then slowly nodded her head. "Right, of course." She looked at Shikamaru beaming. "Just let us know if you need anything!"

Shikamaru nodded his head and quickly ascended the stairs. Once in his room did he finally let out a tired sigh. One more clue to go.

Of course, sitting on his bed was yet another envelope. They must have dropped it off somehow today, because it wasn't there when he woke up.

Shikamaru opened it and read.

_Shikamaru,_

_ Are the moms (Yours and Ino's) planning the wedding yet? If so, tell them I want to be the wedding planner! I have plenty of ideas that would make your wedding the __**bomb!**_

_ Well the point is you confessed to your parents. Now I know you are wondering how I know that, since your letter was in your room while you were talking to your parents…let's just say MASTERMIND also has some minions that are giving us a little help with that one._

_ Now clue number 10(and then you're done!): See attached._

_ I know anticlimactic right?_

_ Picture to MASTERMIND let's just hurry this up._

_ Good luck and have fun with your last clue __***insert wink***_

_Sakura_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Of course this MASTERMIND had friends, now just who the hell was he? Shikamaru shook his head as he reached for the attached paper but got a small fortune cookie like note back.

He uncurled it and read. Shikamaru's usual bored expression went to one of confusion and surprise. Well he should have expected this one. Haruno really was ballsy.

* * *

Neji pulled up into his driveway and sighed. After being chased by Tenten's crazy landlord with a gun, he wanted nothing more than to pass out and forget about this _stupid_ challenge.

Sadly he couldn't do that because he had to confront his uncle about him and…fuck.

_"Come." Neji instructed as he led a confused Tenten through his house._

_ "Where __**are**__ we going?" She asked with a frown._

_ "My room before my family finds you." Neji hissed._

_ Unfortunately as they turned the corner, they ran into the very person they were avoiding; Hyuga Hiashi._

_ "Neji." Hiashi spoke calmly as he eyed his nephew and Tenten. "Who is this?"_

_ "Tenten." Neji gritted his teeth._

_ Hiashi raised his eyebrows and Tenten gave a small wave in greeting._

_ "I see." Hiashi passed them both and continued to walk away. Neji assumed they were clear until Hiashi turned around, "You should really pick someone with a better class Neji."_

_ Neji didn't even respond as he pulled Tenten away. "What did he mean?" She asked concerned._

_ "Nothing, ignore him. I always do." Neji murmured._

Neji wasn't looking forward to this. Not at all.

Neji walked toward the kitchen, intending to get something to eat before he found his uncle, but the universe hated Neji. In the kitchen was his uncle, eating a _pop-tart_?

"Neji, you are home late." Hiashi observed as he took a bite out of his cookies and cream pop-tart.

"Yes…sorry." Neji coughed. Hiashi raised his eyebrows, seeing nothing wrong with anything, including the pop-tart.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you something." Hiashi nodded his head, indicating Neji to proceed. "I have a cru-I like a girl."

Hiashi nodded his head gravely. "Good, I was worried you were interested in other genders."

Neji blinked. Not the reaction he was expecting. "Yes, well…"

"Oh no, it's not the pink haired girl is it? Please not her." Hiashi set down his pop-tart and rested his hand on his face. "I don't think we could have either of you in the family if that's the case."

"It's not Sakura." Neji cut him off.

Hiashi looked up relieved. "Oh good, wait. It's not the blonde one, is it? The Yamanaka?"

"No." Neji sighed. This wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Thank heavens, I can't stand Inoichi and I'd have to be related to him. Well who is it?"

"…Tenten." Neji coughed and looked away.

"…I see." Hiashi took a bit out of his pop-tart. "Well, good for you."

Neji looked up confused. "What about class?"

Hiashi chuckled. "That was a test, and you passed."

"What the-"

"You were willing to put houses and classes aside for her." Hiashi nodded his head. "She is a very nice girl and she gave me a box of these delicious rectangles."

"I see." Neji was still trying to wrap his mind around this fucked up conversation and why his uncle was referring to pop-tarts are _rectangles_…the name was on the damn box!

"Well, is there anything else?" Hiashi asked. Neji shook his head. "Good! Have a rectangle!" Hiashi handed Neji a pop-tart then shooed him away.

Neji walked out of the kitchen, pop-tart in hand and wondered what the hell was wrong with his uncle. Neji shrugged and went to his room. He opened it and sighed.

"Hi!" Hanabi yelped excitedly from his bed.

"What do you want?" He asked the devil's spawn.

Hanabi gave him an evil smile. "I have a letter for you."

"Then give it to me." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Give me the pop-tart." Hanabi ordered.

Neji frowned but gave it to her anyways. She gave him the letter in return. "Why didn't you just get one from the kitchen?"

Hanabi gave Neji a dark look. "Dad won't give me any. He says they are from his new favorite daughter." Hanabi stalked out of Neji's room where his face returned from the pink shade it had adopted.

He looked at the letter. One more clue to go.

_Neji,_

_ Wow, that must have been one tough __**COOKIE**__! I was worried you wouldn't make it this far. But of course, it was a piece of __**CAKE **__for you. I __**CRUST**__ that this next clue will be __**ICING**__on the __**CUPCAKE**__ (I know that one was stupid…I already used cake once though! Deal Hyuga!)_

_ Now on to clue ten: See attached!_

_ PICTURES TO MASTERMIND pretty please! With a __**CHERRY**__ on top…oh I am sooo __**good**__._

_ Good luck and I bet you'll be the __**CREAM OF THE CROP**__- what am I doing with my life?_

_ Sakura_

Neji sighed as he reached for the next piece of paper. Haruno was pain…Uchiha deserved her. He pulled out a slip of paper and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this. He opened it and read. Dread filled his soul. He took it back; no one deserved the torture of Haruno.

* * *

MASTERMIND's phone buzzed and he sighed. Another message from Uchiha, of course. He got up and went to the guess room. Sakura was passed out but she wanted him to wake her up if he texted and MASTERMIND wasn't one to stray from orders.

He gently woke her up and thrust the phone into her hands. Without hesitation she opened the message and read. A large, but cute smile broke out on her face and she rapidly typed a message. A few seconds later, Uchiha sent another text. Sakura read it and closed the message.

"Thanks." She murmured.

MASTERMIND shrugged. "No problem." He awkwardly hugged her gently and tucked his phone away. "I told you it would go okay in the end."

* * *

_Where I begged and confessed everything I had, and it still didn't matter to you. -Sakura_

* * *

_Where I finally stood up for myself, for you, and you didn't understand why. -Hinata_

* * *

_Where I laid out my vulnerability and took down my walls, but you simply didn't care. -Ino_

* * *

_Where I tried to differentiate our relationship between friends or more and you just ignore it. -Tenten_

* * *

**Only three more chapters until the Quest is over! MASTERMIND will be revealed in the very last chapter so get your guesses in! Also, any more guesses as to what will happen? Thank you for reading (even you silent guys out there) and please review (yeah I'm talking about you)! Keep a look out for more of my stuff, including Theft of Fire! (Coming out soon!)**

**Thanks again! Until next time!**


	11. Clue Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Some dialogue is from the anime/manga and might contain spoilers...just a heads up guys!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up startled. He didn't remember coming home or getting in his bed. He must have been exhausted. He looked at the clock and jumped. It was nearly three in the afternoon. He basically slept the whole morning away and now he was behind in finishing this stupid quest.

He jumped out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes and was out the door, tomato in hand. He would have to eat on the way. He wasted too much time anyways. He needed to see Sakura _now_ plus he could never live it down if the dobe finished before him. He had standards.

In the car, he basically sped and prayed that he didn't get caught. He usually was very level headed but he needed to know _what_ Sakura had to say about that memory. It was ringing through his head. _"Where I begged and confessed everything I had, and it still didn't matter to you."_ He knew exactly what she was talking about and he regretted that moment.

_It was three in the morning as eighth grader Sasuke walked tiredly through the streets of Konoha. He was done. Nothing was left for him there. His parents were dead and had been for a few years. His brother, his idol at one point, was insane and locked behind bars. No one understood him and just treated him as if he were made of glass._

_ He hated being treated like that. He hated the looks adults gave him. He hated how everyone thought he was damaged. It wasn't any of their concern. He took care of himself and that was enough. _

_ But not anymore. It was too much. He was done with Konoha and all its inhabitants. He was just fucking down with everything. He would live on his own, far away from Konoha, far away from here. He would go to a place where no one knew the Uchiha name and its curse. Far away where no one knew how damaged he was on the inside. Yes, he would just live out his days alone and average. No one would know of his past. These were the sweet dreams of his but deep down he knew that none of this would bring him true happiness._

_ These thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. He looked up from his feet to see __**her,**__ of course. She was a fan girl after all. He wouldn't put stalking past her. Even though she dialed it down after her last note a year ago, he still didn't trust her. She wasn't the same girl he traded sandwiches in elementary school, even though he wished she was. She was far less annoying that way._

_ "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked in a small, fearful voice. She knew what he was doing. It was fairly obvious with his bag pack filled with his belongings. Not that there was much. _

_ Sasuke didn't answer her and continued walking. He was about to pass her when she side stepped in front of him. "You're leaving." She stated. _

_ "Hn." He agreed. It was no use lying to her. She already knew._

_ "Don't go." She whispered shaking her head slightly. "Please don't."_

_ "Go home, Sakura." He ordered._

_ "In order to leave Konoha, you have to take this rode." She said, ignoring his request. "Please don't."_

_ "Go home." He ordered again but it went to deaf ears._

_ "Why? Why are you leaving? You can tell me. You can tell me anything." Sakura begged. "Why won't you tell me anything?" She asked sadly._

_ "Why should I tell you anything?" Sasuke hissed at the girl in front of him. "All you do is meddle and bother me."_

_ "I know." She smiled sadly to herself. "That's all I am to you, a bother. But what about Naruto, or Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Ino, even Neji and Tenten and Lee? Don't they matter to you? They all…we all care about you."_

_ "I know." Sasuke muttered to himself. "But it's not enough. You don't understand."_

_ "You told me it's painful to be lonely! So why would you purposely do that to yourself! If you leave, I'll know that pain."_

_ "You have a family. You don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke snarled. Such a stupid little girl._

_ Sakura nodded her head. "You right." She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "But if you leave, I will feel alone. You mean everything to me because…because I love you! Even with everyone around me, I'll still feel lonely without you because I love you! Don't go Sasuke, please don't. I promise to make the pain go away! We will do something fun and be together every day! I won't let the pain hurt you!" She sobbed._

_ Sasuke looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at her. "You're still annoying."_

_ Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as he walked passed her. "I know." She quickly turned around to look at his back walking away. "Don't go! If you do, I'll scream. Someone will come and find you! I won't let you go!"_

_ Sasuke stopped in mid step and Sakura held her breath. He was quickly in front of her with a small smirk on his face. He leaned down and she kept holding her breath, fighting off the lightheaded feeling. "Thank you." He whispered against her cheek._

_ Sakura's vision blackened and she pitched forward. Sasuke caught her and held her for a moment. He couldn't stay, even though he wanted to. He would be back though. He just needed time alone._

Sasuke remembered that moment and sighed. He never should have left Konoha, even if it had only been for the summer break. He regretted leaving her there, but he couldn't stay in Konoha, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed the break.

Sasuke parked his car and walked toward _the bench_ where it had all gone down. With a sigh, he sat down on the bench and closed his eyes. She confessed her love for him and he brushed it off. She had begged him to stay and make the pain go away and Sasuke left after she had been knocked out. He felt the bench he had laid her on and sighed. He just left her here without a care and walked away.

Had it been worth it? He felt the same as he had when he left. Nothing had changed. The two months he had been in Sora-ku been worth it? He didn't know anymore. He felt terrible.

Sasuke sighed and looked around for the envelope with his name. He patted beneath the bench and found it. He picked it up and opened it.

_Sasuke,_

_ I can't believe it. You made it to the last clue. I must be dreaming. Well you are one to surprise. Well, let's finish this up, shall we?_

_ I begged and told you I loved you. I tried to get you to stay but you couldn't. All those feelings and things I said…they were real. It didn't mean anything to you then but, does it mean anything to you now? _

_ Come find me now but I only want you to if you mean it. If anything I said to you on that day meant anything to you. Only if you can reciprocate anything of my feelings more than friendship because I can't get my heart broken all the time Sasuke._

_MASTERMIND lives at 74466 Kirifuda Lane. Go there if you mean it._

_ Sakura_

Sasuke had his phone out in an instant and was walking toward his car.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura,**

**See you soon.**

**Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Sasuke,**

**I hope so.**

**Sakura**

* * *

Naruto surprisingly had gotten up rather early. Today was the day. He was going to see Hinata and make things right. First, he had to stop _there_.

Naruto was on his bike and out the door by ten o'clock in the morning. It was an exhausting thirty minute ride at full speed but he got there and ran the rest of the way.

He found himself in the middle of Konoha's Stadium. Most of the sport's games where hosted there but it was empty today. Naruto walked in the middle and looked around.

_"Why the hell do you keep trying? You are nothing." He sneered._

_ Naruto snarled. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"_

_ "Oh I know. You have only that Uchiha, who will cling to anything after his parents got slaughtered, the pink haired girl, who could careless around you, and just a bunch of other losers. Give it up, you aren't anything with them." The man barked._

_ Naruto ran at him but was harshly knocked onto the ground. He was then kicked, then again, and again, repeatedly in the stomach. Naruto tried to yell but nothing came out._

_ "Stop!" A voice came from behind Naruto. _

_ The man stopped and smirked. "Oh, did I forget one of your pathetic friends?"_

_ "I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto." Hinata growled fiercely. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to call out to her to stop her._

_ "You're no match for me." The man shook his head at the foolish child._

_ She stood up straight and regal. "I know. I'm just being selfish." Hinata stared the man viciously in the eyes. "I used to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way on multiple occasions. But you, Naruto, you showed me the right path. I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you. I just wanted to be with you." Hinata cast a glance to Naruto before back to the man in front of her. "You changed me. Your smiled saved me. So I'm not afraid to stand up for you, protect you. Because I…I love you."_

_ The man eyes widened and clapped slowly. "That was heartfelt, but love breeds sacrifice which in turn breeds hatred, then you know pain." The man smiled darkly. "I'll show you pain, starting with her."_

_ "That would be fine and all, you know if there weren't other people around." A voice said behind the man. He whipped around but before he could get a clear view of the man he was socked in the face, knocked out._

_ Sasuke looked over at Hinata. "Good distraction."_

_ Naruto blinked and slowly sat up and looked between Hinata and Sasuke. "Wha-"_

_ "You never showed up to my house dobe. I called to see if you were at Neji's but she picked up and we went locking for you. You're a mess."_

_ "A-Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she kneeled beside him._

_ Naruto looked up at her. "Y-Yeah, thanks. You were amazing."_

_ Hinata looked at him like she was expecting more but quickly nodded her head. "T-Thanks. I-I should get going. I-I'm glad y-you're safe." She quickly stood up and walked away._

_ Sasuke shook his head at his friend as he helped him up. "You are an idiot."_

Naruto pulled at his hair. He never knew she meant what she had said. He thought what she had said had been part of the distraction. Naruto felt terrible, like shit. No wonder Sakura was pissed off at him. Everyone knew but him because he was…a dobe, baka, any name in the book. He fucked up.

Naruto walked around the field until he got to the entrance to the bleachers. Sitting on the first seat was his envelope. He picked it up eagerly and read it.

_Naruto,_

_**WAY TO GO BAKA!**__ You did it! I'm (we're) proud of you._

_ So, let's chat! Do you understand? Hinata has loved and cared for you since elementary school. She isn't some fling you can have. She is someone who genuinely likes (maybe loves?) you and wants to stay with you, make you happy, and take care of you._

_ Now that you know all of that, do you want to pursue a relationship (a serious one) with her? It is completely up to you and there will be no hard feelings. This is something you need to decide._

_ If the answer is yes, go to MASTERMIND's house at 74466 Kirifuda Lane. Only go there if you completely understand how deeply she cares for you and that __**you**__ can give her that back. If not, well don't tell Neji or you're dead. Simple._

_ Good luck and I hope you've understood our little Hyuga a little better._

_ Sakura_

Naruto's heart beat quickened and he tucked the note in his pocket. He ran to his bike and hopped on. His only thought was if Hinata was comfortable riding on the handle bar back to his place. He was making ramen today and she was going to be there. She had to be there or…the ramen would mean nothing to him anymore. He needed her. He understood now. She was what made everything better and without her…what would be the point?

_Here I come Hinata!_

* * *

Shikamaru woke up at noon. It was typical for him. He got up, had breakfast (lunch), and left the house before his mother could hound him about Ino.

He walked out back. The woods by his house were a place him, Choji, and Ino would play as children. Sometimes he went back there to think, especially on cloudless days.

_Shikamaru sat on a log in the forest and watched the deer frolic and graze. It wouldn't be so bad to be a deer. He could do what he wanted and be free to relax. There wouldn't be any boring work or troublesome drama. He would be free to just do as he pleased. Shikamaru really just wanted that._

_ "Oi Nara!" A loud voice boomed in the distance. "You in here?"_

_ Shikamaru sighed. Ino was great but sometimes she was just too loud. "Yes!" He called halfheartedly._

_ He could hear her approach and made room for her to sit. She eagerly sat down next to him and the two just watched in silent. Shikamaru's curiosity got the better of him and he cast a glance to her. She was never this quiet._

_ She was sitting there, as beautiful as ever, watching the deer with a somber expression._

_ "Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked._

_ Ino snapped out of her dazed and flashed him a bright smile. "Of course!" He could see through it though._

_ "Ino."_

_ She let out a long sigh. "Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_ Shikamaru held back the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes."_

_ "Okay." Ino nodded her head. Her mood was still the same. "Do you think I'm smart?"_

_ Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Yes."_

_ "What about talented?" Ino pressed, her eyes looking for something._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Dedicated?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Funny?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Mature?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Caring?"_

_ "Yes. Ino what are you getting at?" Shikamaru asked._

_ Ino remained silent for a full minute before she spoke quietly. "I like you Shikamaru."_

_ "And I like you-"_

_ "No Shikamaru, I __**like**__ you." Ino cut him off._

_ "Like…__**like**__?" Shikamaru asked with furrowed brows._

_ "Yeah." Ino sighed. "And you don't like me and I want to know why? I try so hard to be something for you. I make myself pretty for you. I study all the time for you. I try to impress you with dancing, sing, and acting competitions. I have a job. I try to make you and Choji laugh all the time. I already care for you. Why don't you like me?"_

_ Shikamaru sighed and turned his attention to the deer. "You have it all figure out Ino. Why do you think I don't like you?"_

_ Ino blinked, noticeably holding tears back. "Because I'm just Ino. I'm nothing more than that to you." She whimpered._

_ "I see." Shikamaru scratched his head. "Then if I see you like that, why are you still trying?"_

_ "I don't know." Ino sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ino abruptly got up. "I'll just go." She mumbled and walked away._

_ Shikamaru watched her go. She was right. She was just Ino, but that's all he wanted. _

Shikamaru came to a stop at the log they would sit at and found the ever present envelope. He picked it up and sat on the log. He paused before opening it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to meet Sakura's harsh words because he knew she had them ready for him.

_Shikamaru,_

_ Our little genius made it to clue ten! I'm proud of you Nara._

_ So some points I won't to make. First a question: Do you care about Ino more than a sister or friend? She sees you more then all that but it doesn't mean much if you don't. She has tried hard for you, and deep down that probably means something to you but does it mean anything where it counts. You need to think, do you want to date Ino?_

_ If you have an affirmative response, come here to 74466 Kirifuda Lane. That's MASTERMIND's humble abode. Tell Ino the answer. _

_ Good luck and let's see how much you care._

_ Sakura_

Shikamaru crumbled up the paper and slowly sat up. 74466 Kirifuda Lane wasn't that far from his place. It was a bit of a walk but Shikamaru could manage.

* * *

That way he would have time to think of what he was going to say to Ino and figure out who MASTERMIND is.

Neji parked his car outside the park. He climbed out and slowly walked toward the destination.

Often, Neji would come to the park. It was peaceful, quiet, away from the main house, and his alone. No one disturbed him there because no one knew about it. Except Tenten, she knew everything about him.

_After another terrible morning at the Hyuga house, Neji just had to get out. He had been sitting there for a few hours mediating when he felt a figure sit beside him. He opened one eye to see Tenten then closed it._

_ "Hi Neji." She greeted quietly._

_ "Tenten." He greeted back._

_ "Can you talk for a moment?" She asked shyly._

_ Neji opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?"_

_ She visibly shrank back. "Never mind I should just-"_

_ "What is it Tenten?" He asked softer._

_ "Neji," She picked at the grass. "What are we?"_

_ "What do you mean?" Neji frowned._

_ She looked up and sighed. "Are we friends, teammates, or more then friends?"_

_ "…I don't follow." Neji frowned._

_ "Well, we are friends. I mean we hang out sometimes and talk occasionally so I would consider us friends. But you're also my personal trainer and coach and sometimes I don't know if it is ever more than that. Then you kiss me and all this stuff…Neji just tell me what we are and let's be done with this." Tenten sighed tired._

_ Neji shook his head. "We are friends."_

_ "Then why do we kiss?" Tenten asked exasperated. "Lee and I are friends but we don't kiss. I'm just laying it all out here. I'm tired of being confused if we are heading toward a relationship like thing or we are just fooling around as friends."_

_ Neji closed his eyes, promptly ending the discussion. "Does it matter?"_

_ Tenten stood up. "I suppose not."_

Neji sat down in his spot and stared at the envelope in front of him. He better just get it over with.

_Neji,_

_ Wow, can't believe we are done. Now all that is left is for you to choose your fate...you know if you're still into that stuff_

_ Well, what is it Hyuga? Are you a friend, teammate, or boyfriend? Give Tenten your answer at the following address: 74466 Kirifuda Lane._

_ Hope to see you soon!_

_ Sakura_

_ P.S. Notice my lack of witty and amazing puns? I know you're sad because I am too, but we were on a time crunch…worst comes to worst I can text you more fish puns another day! How does that sound?_

Neji stood up and walked to his card. He had to give his answer to Tenten. Also, he had to beat the Uchiha. He had dignity.

* * *

The four girls and MASTERMIND sat in the living room watching television.

"So who do you think is going to make it first?" Sakura asked conversationally during the commercial.

"Shikamaru." Tenten yawned. "He is the genius."

"Oh it's so Neji." Ino shot back. "I mean, he hasn't kissed you every two hours and now he has to make up time! Plus if those puns are as bad as MASTERMIND told us, he is racing over here just to kill Sakura."

"I still think Sasuke will." Hinata nodded her head firmly.

"And you are delusional." Sakura tapped Hinata's head lightly. "I want to say Naruto but he is such an idiot. If he actually got here first, the others might kill themselves from embarrassment."

"And you want that?" MASTERMIND asked confused.

"I don't know. It kind of depends on their answers." Sakura shrugged.

There was a knock at the door and they all stared at Sakura.

"Well?" Ino prompted. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"It's not my house!" Sakura yelped hiding behind a pillow. "I don't want to die!"

"It's your challenge." MASTERMIND urged.

Sakura looked cautiously at the door and slowly stood up. "If it is Hyuga and he kills me, I want a white funeral. I don't want any depressing shit. If Uchiha comes, make him where green or something. No black or blues."

"Right on!" Tenten saluted at Sakura reached the door handle.

Sakura reached for the door then quickly turned around. "If it is Naruto and he tries to go for my hair, you'll pull him off right? I know he is the kind to cat fight and he might win."

"Just answer the door Sakura!" Ino ordered.

Sakura turned back to the door before turning around again. "Wait! If it's Shikamaru he might strangle me! I always thought he was one of those silent killer types."

"Go on, Sakura." Hinata pointed.

Sakura sighed as touched the knob. "MASTERMIND."

"Yes?"

"If it is Sasuke…you remember our deal right?"

"If he becomes overly aggressive, I have the baseball bat." MASTERMIND reassured as he reached behind the couch. He pulled out a baseball bat and rested it on his lap securely.

Tenten looked over confused. "You are going to hit them with a bat if they try to hurt us?"

"More like me." MASTERMIND muttered.

"Or me." Sakura gulped as she turned the knob.

* * *

**And that was the final clue-challenge-part of the quest! All that is left is to see how the boys will react and need to say to their 'sweeties'. Last guesses to MASTERMIND? Which boy will get there first? What will they say? Will MASTERMIND die? Is Naruto going to pull out Sakura's hair? So many questions and more soooooo ask/answer them in the form of a review ;)**

**Thanks for reading and all of you that have review or will review! You people are amazing!**

**See yeah next chapter :D**


	12. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Some OOC-ness...oh well.**

* * *

Sakura mentally counted down in her head as she turned the knob. _Three, Two, One…_She pushed the door opened and blink. Staring back at her was not an angry Sasuke, not a raging Neji, and not even a ticked off Shikamaru, but a puppy like Naruto who seemed to be looking past Sakura into the depths of the house.

"You made it first?" Sakura gasped.

Naruto looked up at Sakura with wide eyes. "I did? Ha! I beat the bastards!" Naruto pumped his fists into the air, dancing but snapped out of it in a moment. "Wait, where is Hinata?" Naruto yelped with concern filled eyes.

Sakura barely had time to move out of the way as Naruto bolted into MASTERMIND's summer house. Sakura closed the door behind her and followed Naruto, meanwhile thanking the gods for Naruto _not_ attacking her hair.

When Naruto reached the living room he froze. He looked at Hinata and gulped, but then his eyes wondered over to the couch where MASTERMIND was seated and holding a baseball bat. His eyes widened and he jumped over to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her, yelling at MASTERMIND.

"What are you doing to my Hinata?!" He shrieked.

MASTERMIND frowned and looked down at the bat. He nodded his head understandingly and pointed at the bat. "It's for Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto nodded his head slowly before looking at the girl he cocooned. He blushed and let his arms drop from her. She was a brilliant pink and was looking down at the ground. Beside her, Ino and Tenten giggled.

Silence soon filled the room as they all waited for Naruto to do _something_, but he just sat there and stared at her. Hinata avoided eye contact and nervously waited.

Ino watched the whole thing and was getting sick of it. She finally whacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Alright idiot, spit it out we are all waiting."

Naruto blinked and looked around at Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and MASTERMIND. He gulped a raced over to MASTERMIND, whispering something in his ear. MASTERMIND paused before nodding his head and gestured down the hall.

Naruto walked over to Hinata's knelt down form and held out his hand. Hinata looked up cautiously before grabbing it. Naruto watched her blush from the contact and before he could feel himself do that same, he lifted her to her feet.

Without a word, he pulled her down the hallway toward the first door on their right….the bathroom.

"N-Naruto, w-what a-are you-" Hinata started but was stopped when a finger landed on his lip. Naruto's face held a light blush which made Hinata stop in her tracks.

"Me first." Naruto whispered. Hinata nodded her head and Naruto removed his finger. Naruto scratched his head awkwardly for a long while before sighing. "So you like me."

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked down. "D-Do y-you still n-not know?" Her voice was a barely audible whisper and it nearly broke Naruto's heart.

Naruto shook his head quickly and lifted Hinata's head up. "I just want to make sure you _still_ do…I mean, after waiting so long."

Hinata nodded her head slowly. "Y-Yeah, I s-still d-do."

Naruto gave her a sad grin then moved to sit on the edge of the tub in the bathroom. He patted the rim and Hinata sat beside him.

"I wanted to say that I-I am s-sorry." Naruto gulped. "I'm an idiot."

"N-No y-you aren't-"

"Yes, I am." Naruto softly interjected. "For so long, I was oblivious. I knew you were there and I cared for you and I knew you cared for me…I just didn't know how much. No one has ever cared for me like you do and I never gave it back to you.

"I took you for granted and I shouldn't have. I was just so excited to have people in my life, I forgot the person who made it possible, and the one who cared enough to let me in. You were the first person to accept me and let me join in.

"Then I made friends and you were still there but I was an idiot. I overlooked you and I shouldn't have. It wasn't until I noticed Kiba always hung out without that I began to feel something."

Hinata looked up at him shocked, he pale eyes widened in disbelief.

"Jealousy. I was jealous of Dog Breath." Naruto sighed and looked down at his knees. "I was jealous that there was someone else out there that had been able to captivate your attention and it wasn't me. I shouldn't have felt jealous, but I did-do."

"Do?" Hinata whispered.

Naruto still refused to make eye contact with her as he nodded his head. "Kiba is much better for you. He recognized your kindness and beauty while I was just concerned with making friends."

"T-True." Hinata mumbled. "But h-he i-is l-like a brother. I-It has a-always been y-you."

"Hinata." Naruto murmured. "Why me?"

Hinata blinked and smiled. "You were always so brave and I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be determined and…happy like you and I thought that if I was with you that could come true." Hinata whispered without a single stutter.

Naruto looked at Hinata brightly. "I don't deserve you. You're too good for me. You're sweet, kind, and beautiful. You deserve someone better than me."

Hinata started to giggle at this and Naruto snapped his head up. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"S-Sorry N-Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"Why are you smiling then?" Naruto pointed accusingly.

"Y-You still d-don't u-understand." Hinata shook her head grinning.

"I don't?" Naruto asked confused, scratching his head.

"Nope." Hinata hesitantly reached up and touched Naruto's face. "I-I l-like you…a-a lot. I-I have f-for y-years a-and it i-isn't g-going t-to change."

Naruto gulped. "But I don't deserve you."

"Y-You do." Hinata nodded her head. "Y-You s-saved me."

"When?" Naruto frowned. "Neji saved you from the bullies, not me. _You_ saved me from that one guy. You and teme did."

"N-No." Hinata shook her head, still smiling. "Y-You s-showed m-me the way."

Naruto paused before swallowing. "Oh."

Hinata nodded her head happily. "Y-You s-showed me t-that b-being y-yourself is the b-best t-thing a person c-can do a-and that I-I should s-stand up for m-myself, and n-not run a-away. Y-You h-have taught m-me m-many t-things and I w-will a-always love y-you f-for that." Hinata blushed as she looked down.

"Hinata…where does that leave us?" Naruto whispered as he scooted closer to the girl.

"T-The q-question i-is, d-do you s-still want me to d-date you?" Hinata breathed out.

Naruto quickly jumped from the rim of the tub and gave Hinata a long look. "I asked you out didn't I? I went through _all_ the challenges!"

"S-So that's a-a y-yes?" Hinata asked grinning.

Naruto bent down till they were face to face. "If you don't mind."

Surprisingly enough, Hinata was the one to close the distance and press their lips together. She then murmured into his lips, "I don't."

Hinata blushed and pulled away. She faced the other way and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her shyness.

"Damn you're cute." Naruto grinned as he grabbed her hand and held it in his. "So, you okay with riding on the handle bars?"

* * *

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura glanced down the hall confused.

"How long do you think they will be there?" Tenten asked.

Ino shrugged. "I don't care. I just want Shikamaru to get his ass over here."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Hey, if you're still hoping for the jerk-Uchiha, I can wait for Nara." Ino grinned.

Tenten sighed. "I am not looking forward to Neji."

Both girls looked at Tenten confused. "Why?"

Tenten gave Sakura a meaningful look. "You know he is going to kill you, right?"

Sakura quickly whipped around to MASTERMIND. "You'll protect me right?"

MASTERMIND just gave Sakura a dull look. Ino started laughing. "At least the response was predictable!"

Before Sakura could say another word, there was a loud knocking on the door. MASTERMIND, Ino, and Tenten looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Oh come on!" Sakura stomped her feet. "You know the other three are much worse than Naruto!"

"Tough luck girlie." Ino rolled her eyes.

"It was your idea after all." Tenten agreed with Ino.

"I hate you all." Sakura hissed as she walked toward the door. "Remember our deal MASTERMIND."

MASTERMIND remained seated on the couch with the baseball bat on his lap. He patted it in response, but deep down Sakura knew he wouldn't use it to save her pathetic life.

She finally mustered up the strength to put her hand on the knob and slowly turn it. Unfortunately, the person on the other side grabbed hold of the other side of the door and yanked it open, startling Sakura even more.

Standing before her was one angry Hyuga. Sakura took a hearty step back as Neji approached her. He managed to corner the pinkette into the wall and towered over her.

"I don't want to hear another word from you. Not a single peep. Now, before I do rip your pretty pink hair out, show me where the hell Tenten and Hinata are."

Wordlessly, Sakura nodded her head and quickly rushed to the living room. Neji followed behind, looking around suspiciously. He inspected the wall for photos or knick knacks but found none.

When they reached the living room, Sakura dashed to the couch and hid behind MASTERMIND. "Protect me!" She squealed before hissing in MASTERMIND's ear, "You promised."

Neji watched in pure confusion. Ino and Tenten seemed perfectly fine, sitting on the floor by the coffee table and sitting on the couch was this 'MASTERMIND'.

"You're MASTERMIND?" Neji asked in awe before narrowing his eyes at the pinkette behind MASTERMIND. "I thought you were with a psychopath, but you were just with _him_?" Neji hissed venomously at Sakura.

"S-Surprise?" Sakura shrugged in hesitant cheer.

Neji let out a strangled sigh before his eyes flared up again. "Where is Hinata?" He growled, looking at MASTERMIND.

MASTERMIND simply pointed down the hallway. "She is with Naruto."

Neji blinked before looking at Ino and Tenten. "_Naruto_ got here first?"

Both girls nodded their head simultaneously.

"Well, anything else you need to do?" Sakura asked as she crept from behind MASTERMIND, but stayed glued to his side.

Neji glared at Sakura before swinging his gaze over to the bunned girl. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." Tenten murmured as she stood up.

The two of them stood in the living room awkwardly as Sakura, Ino, and MASTERMIND stared at them.

Finally MASTERMIND coughed. "There is a bedroom down the hall you guys can go to, if you want to speak."

Neji nodded his head to MASTERMIND she he dragged Tenten with him to the indicated room. Once the inside and the door was secured behind them, Neji glanced at Tenten.

"You're smarter than that."

Tenten blinked. _What?_ "Excuse me?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You let Sakura loop you into her fucked up plans."

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "Maybe, I wouldn't have had to if you were fucking normal."

"I'm normal." Neji stated dully.

Tenten let out a throaty laugh. "Hardly."

"How am I abnormal?" Neji cocked his head to the side as his eyes glared.

"No! Normal people have girlfriends, not training partner/playing-thing shits! Just give me a straight answer Hyuga. I'm sick of this game." Tenten snarled. She really was fed up.

Neji sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I asked you out."

"I know, I was there." Tenten rolled her eyes. "You also kiss me as your training partner; do you do the same thing with Lee?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "Tenten."

"No! Give me an answer! I am done with waiting! You have avoided the topic long enough." Tenten hissed.

"Fine!" Neji growled. "I want both."

Tenten pulled a strand of her hair. "I know that, but you can only have one!"

Neji shook his head. "Then I want you to be my training partner."

Tenten froze and just watched him. "W-Wait?"

Neji nodded his head as he leaned back on the closed door. "You heard me."

"I-I see." Tenten gulped. Tears started to cloud her vision. It hurt a little more then she would have liked. "Then I guess we are done here."

"May I finish?" Neji asked.

Tenten refused to look up but murmured. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Just let me finish." Neji pushed away from the door and stood in front of Tenten. "Now look at me."

"No."

"Tenten."

"Just say what you want to say!" Tenten hissed violently still looking at the ground.

Neji sighed and dropped to his knees so he could meet Tenten's steady gaze to the ground. "I want you as my training partner and my…girlfriend, but you said I could only choose one so I chose the one that I wouldn't lose."

Tenten blinked confused. "Lose?"

Neji nodded his head solemnly. "If something happened and we broke up, I would lose you all together, but if you're my training partner, I wouldn't have to worry about losing you."

"That messed up." Tenten let out a shaky sigh. "You could still lose me as a training partner."

"How?"

"You are an ass." Tenten frowned.

"I've been an ass since we met in the third grade and you haven't ditched me yet." Neji reasoned. "But if I don't meet your expectation it would ruin our friendship as well."

"I've _liked_ you since this third grade and I haven't stopped."

Neji looked down and for once showed a sign of vulnerability. "But if I mess up-"

Tenten giggled, cutting him off. "Then I punch you, just like I usually do."

Neji stood up and Tenten lifted her gaze. "Then I have a question."

"Okay."

"Would you go out on…a date with me?" Neji murmured as he leaned his head against hers.

"You're an idiot." Tenten muttered as she closed the distance between them and before they knew it, old habits sprung back into place. They would probably be in there a while…not that Neji, or Tenten, would mind.

* * *

Ino, Sakura, and MASTERMIND waited anxiously. MASTERMIND was, oddly enough, the person to break the silence.

"Two more."

Sakura gulped. "Yup."

"I hope it is Sasuke." Ino stated.

Sakura started at her best friend horrified. "Why?"

"I want to see him all hot and bothered." Ino smirked.

"You are si-"

Someone knocked on the door for the third time. Sakura stared at Ino and Ino stared back. MASTERMIND rolled his eyes. This avoiding the door was getting old.

"Come on Sakura." MASTERMIND sighed.

Sakura stood up shaky and nodded her head. Ino gave her a smirk. Sakura glared. "You know it could be Shikamaru." Sakura than smirked as Ino paled.

"Or it's Sasuke." Ino murmured evilly.

Sakura gulped and slid toward the door. She slowly turned the knob and pushed it open. Sakura let a sigh of relief out as she saw the lazy genius.

Shikamaru gave her a grim look. "Why are you relieved?"

Sakura blinked. "Wha-"

"Sasuke hasn't showed up yet, has he?" Shikamaru smirked as he walked past her. Sakura stood there with her mouth hanging open and her stomach doing summersaults. Shit, she wasn't done.

Sakura quickly closed the door and ran after Shikamaru, who was already on his way through the house. Together they reached the living room.

Shikamaru gave Ino a quick glance to make sure she was indeed okay before looking over at MASTERMIND. Shikamaru studied MASTERMIND and MASTERMIND stared back bored. Shikamaru let his eyes travel to the bat then back to MASTERMIND's gaze.

"Is that for Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked, gesturing to the bat. MASTERMIND nodded his head. Shikamaru smirked. "Good idea."

"Thanks." MASTERMIND grunted unsure.

Shikamaru turned to Ino and Sakura. "Why couldn't you just tell us MASTERMIND was him?"

Sakura blinked. "That would defeat the purpose of hiding from you."

Shikamaru rubbed his face with his hand and yawned. Ino narrowed her eyes dangerous. "Are you going to say _anything_ useful?"

Shikamaru blinked and looked down to Ino's sitting form. "Like?"

Ino's eyes flared as she jumped up. "What the hell have you been doing this whole time?"

"The challenge."

Ino shook her head dangerously. "It was a_ quest_."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "And the difference?"

"In a _quest_," Ino hissed as she stalked toward Shikamaru. "The hero, which is you, saves the princess, me, from her capture, Sakura."

"Okay, I finished the _quest_." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"No you didn't!" Ino shrieked. "You just are still clueless and dumb!"

Sakura and MASTERMIND were on either side of the room watching terrified. This was not how they envisioned the reunions. Sakura feared for her own reunion.

"Then tell me, Ino. What do you want from me?" Shikamaru inquired.

Ino frowned. "I want you to notice me."

"You think I don't?"

"You never act like you do. You actually told me to give up!"

"Then you are blind." Shikamaru sighed.

Ino stared at Shikamaru long and hard. "I'm the blind one?"

Shikamaru nodded his head. "You don't think I notice everything you try to do?" Ino nodded her head. "Well you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ino frowned.

"I like _liked_ you before you tried." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Trying was pointless because I already thought you were…adequate."

Sakura and MASTERMIND mutually flinched. Ino seethed. "Adequate?"

Shikamaru seemed to realize his mistake quickly and held up his hands. "More than adequate!"

"Make up your mind Nara!" Ino growled.

"…perfect…" Shikamaru murmured before glaring. "Happy?"

"No." Ino crossed her arms.

"_Why?_" Shikamaru hissed.

"I want a fairy tale ending." Ino lifted her chin up.

Shikamaru slapped his forehead. Well, he had nothing else to loose.

Shikamaru walked up to Ino and, to Sakura and MASTERMIND's surprised, dipped and kissed her. Without releasing the dip he glared. "Better?"

Ino nodded her head numbly and Shikamaru sighed in relief and then…dropped her.

"Hurt yourself?" Sakura teased.

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "What the hell?"

"Fairy tale was over, time for reality." Shikamaru rolled his eyes has he pulled her up and began to drag her out of MASTERMIND's living room.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Ino cried.

"Home." Shikamaru grunted.

"But I want to see Sasuke!" Ino whined. Shikamaru promptly ignored her as they left MASTERMIND' s house.

A moment later, Hinata and Naruto poked their heads out.

"Is Neji here?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, he is with Tenten." MASTERMIND answered.

Naruto looked at Hinata before pulling her through the living room. "Come on, before he kills me!"

Hinata gave Sakura a fleeting good luck look before leaving with Naruto.

* * *

It was around five when the last knock came. MASTERMIND gave Sakura a reassuring look and patted the baseball bat. Sakura could only give him a terrified smile. Even though they were supposed to be good, she was still scared out of her mind.

She reached the door. Sakura tiptoed to the peephole and looked through to see Sasuke pacing back and forth. He looked agitated but Sakura wasn't sure if it was because of her or because of waiting at the door for so long.

She slowly opened the door and Sasuke stopped his pacing. Their eyes met and Sakura quickly averted her eyes. Sasuke frowned but took a step closer regardless.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up shyly. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Sakura looked at him shocked. "Did you just say-"

"Don't repeat it." He hissed before dragging his hand down his face.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked carefully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Do you believe me yet?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and then began to grin. "Maybe, anything else?"

Sasuke sighed. "You are annoying."

Sakura grinned widely and wrapped her arms around him. "I figured."

"Are we good now?" Sasuke grunted as he cautiously wrapped an arm around her.

"That depends." Sakura looked up at him teasingly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "On?"

"A couple of things really." Sakura backed away. She held up on finger. "Are you mad at me?"

Sasuke honestly was a little peeved but for the sake of this discussion, "No."

Sakura held up another finger. "Do you like me?"

Sasuke sighed and looked away. "Yeah." A small blush crept up the tips of his ears.

"Can you look at me when you say it?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "_Yes_." The blush was hidden behind his black locks but Sakura knew it was there and it was worth it.

"Good!" Sakura cheered and held up one more finger. "Are you going to kill MASTERMIND?"

Sasuke hissed. "Depends."

"Well, you see, it is your fault." Sakura crossed her arms.

"How?"

"MASTERMIND gave you his number a _long_ time ago. Actually he gave all four of you his number and you all didn't keep it. If you had kept it, than you would have known who was texting you this whole time!" Sakura smirked.

"So who is-" Sasuke abruptly stopped as he looked past Sakura to see MASTERMIND leaning against the frame of the door. "Oh."

"Yeah." MASTERMIND agreed as he tapped the bat against his thigh.

Sasuke was about to say something but Sakura beat him to it. "Oh, that was in case you were _super_ mad."

Sasuke let out another sigh and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "We are going."

Sakura felt herself being pulled to the car and turned around to wave to MASTERMIND. "Bye! Thanks for the help 'MASTERMIND'!" Sakura winked.

Sasuke opened the door for her and lightly pushed her in. Once she was in, he quickly got into the driver's side. He wasted no time grabbing her chin and kissing her. Sakura was slightly surprised by his assertiveness but eagerly kissed back.

When he pulled away he had the smallest hint of a smile/smirk on his face. "Never do something this stupid again."

Sakura grinned. "Don't worry! Although it is a shame you got here last."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Last?"

"Yup, want to guess who got there first?"

"Please not the dobe."

"Yup!" Sakura smirked as Sasuke hit his head on the wheel, causing it to beep. "But don't worry, next time you'll do better."

"Sakura…"

"Okay, okay, we won't do this again for a while."

"_Sakura._"

"…Fine. Never again."

* * *

MASTERMIND let a sigh of relief as he sat on his couch. Finally, everyone was gone. He could finally relax. Hell, he might even invite some of his normal friends over.

Just as he picked up the phone and began to dial, he heard a door down the hallway open. He looked down to see Neji and Tenten walked down awkwardly.

Neji gave MASTERMIND a dark look. "Is Hinata here?"

MASTERMIND shook his head. "She is with Naruto. Everyone else is gone."

Tenten blushed. "Shit, sorry."

Neji said nothing as he walked out with his arm secured around Tenten.

MASTERMIND put the phone down. Maybe he was done with guests for a while.

* * *

**Okay, okay please don't hurt me! MASTERMIND will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise! I have more plans for him for him like why is he even involved and such. Don't worry, next chapter will be posted soon so I will take the last guesses to MASTERMIND. If you need to, look through other chapters, some of them have hints (clue ten-wink wink)!**

**Last chapter coming soon! You guys are great.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love you guys :D**


	13. MASTERMIND's Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**MASTERMIND is finally revealed!**

* * *

MASTERMIND slowly walked toward the park in the center of town. Sakura had invited him and managed to lure him out of the summerhouse, which he was hiding in ever since the end of Sakura's quest.

In all honesty, he was trying to avoid any contact he could with the four boys, primarily the Uchiha and Hyuga. They still gave him dirty looks whenever he was near them, even though it was Sakura who had put them through that mess.

He arrived to the location and looked out at his fellow peers.

Naruto and Hinata were on the playground in the distance, swinging together. Naruto was animatedly talking to her as she giggled at whatever he was saying. Their fingers were interlocked and amazingly enough, Hinata didn't look like she was anywhere near fainting. Both of them had bright smiles on their faces.

Shikamaru was resting beneath one of the many large trees. Beside him was Choji who was snacking on a bag of chips. Ino came skipping toward them and plopped down between them. While Choji and Ino engaged in conversation, Shikamaru slithered his arm around her waist but otherwise seemed uninterested in the conversation at hand.

On one of the many picnic tables, Tenten sat cross legged next to Lee as they both tried to convince Neji to try one of Gai's dumplings which he adamantly refusing. Neji was stroking Tenten's leg affectionately throughout the ordeal.

Oddly enough, Sakura was nowhere to be seen and this was her event. MASTERMIND swept his eyes across the lawn and noticed that the Uchiha was also absent. He frowned until he felt someone stand beside him.

He looked over to see the Uchiha himself. The two stood there awkwardly for a while.

"Sakura is with Sai." Sasuke spoke. "She wants to introduce him to some other guys; maybe one will hit it off."

"I see." MASTERMIND grunted.

"So, apparently Shikamaru never figured out it was you until the end."

"Funny how I'm very forgettable." MASTERMIND agreed.

"Uh…yeah." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "How did Sakura lure you into that stupid quest? She said it was your idea?"

"Right…"

"_Come on, you can do this." Sakura murmured to herself as she paced back and forth in front of a rather nice restaurant. "No, it's probably some joke." Sakura frowned. "Wait, this is Sasuke. He never jokes. He isn't funny." Sakura reminded herself. "Although he does hang out with Naruto all the time. Maybe Naruto is getting him to prank me." Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasuke wouldn't do that…would he?"_

"_Are you okay?" MASTERMIND asked as he spotted her. He had been minding his own business until he saw his peer talking to herself in a distressed state._

_Sakura looked up. "Oh, yeah!" Sakura's smiled faltered. "I'm on a date…or at least I'm going to be. I'm about half an hour early."_

_MASTERMIND frowned. "Half an hour?"_

"_I was nervous and didn't want to be late." Sakura blushed. "I kind of overestimated on the time."_

"_Who is it with?" MASTERMIND found himself asking._

_Sakura looked down. "Uchiha Sasuke."_

_MASTERMIND blinked. "Interesting."_

"_How?"_

_MASTERMIND blushed; he wasn't used to saying so much. Usually he listened. "Well, I always thought Naruto-"_

"_No!" Sakura immediately cut him off. "He is on a date with Hinata." MASTERMIND eyes widened in shock. "I know right? He finally noticed her. Actually, all of the guys noticed us. Ino is going on a date with Shikamaru, Tenten with Hyuga, Hinata with the baka, and me with Sasuke." MASTERMIND still didn't say anything and Sakura frowned. "Actually, that is strange. Why would they all come to their senses at once? Oh, no. It's some stupid prank, isn't it?"_

_MASTERMIND coughed. "Well, maybe you can find out?"_

"_How?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, before her eyes brightened. "A test!"_

"_Wha-"_

"_A test, I'll test them all! Oh my, you're like a genius or something." Sakura grinned. "No, more like an evil mastermind." Sakura giggled. "You'll help me right?"_

"_Well…I…uh-"_

"_Please! I need your help. Besides, I need to know if Sasuke really likes me. Same with the others, I don't want to see them hurt, do you?" Sakura countered._

_Backed into a wall, MASTERMIND sighed. "No. Fine, I'll help."_

"_You are awesome, MASTERMIND." Sakura winked before dragging him off. "Okay, first things first. We have to find all the girls and start making clues."_

"Figures she'd say you came up with it." Sasuke shook his head. "What a little liar.

"Yeah, good luck to you with her." MASTERMIND chuckled.

Sasuke frowned. "Well, you were perfect for the job. Quiet, smart, slick, part of the photography club, have helpers…or just Kiba and Akamaru. You really are impressive."

MASTERMIND nodded his head. "Just don't cross Sakura, she might enlist my help again."

"Or force you." A feminine voice came from behind both boys. "I was looking for you!"

Sasuke nodded his head and joined Sakura and as usual, MASTERMIND was left to his own devices. Who knows, maybe he would find some girl that would love him like Sakura did with Sasuke, or someone who would always be there for him like Hinata did for Naruto, or someone who pushed him like Ino and Shikamaru, or even someone who could simple be his best friend like Tenten was with Neji.

Until then, he would be fine. He continued to sit there for a moment when his phone buzzed.

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sasuke**

**Hey, it's Sakura. I'm using**

**the jerk's phone. Don't worry!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say**

**thanks again for all you did.**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**No problem. Happy to**

**help. Just one question,**

**why did they all come**

**to their senses at once?**

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sakura**

**Sasuke will kill me for**

**telling…okay so, he and **

**the guys were talking **

**about their feelings at**

**this event called 'Bro-Night'**

**and basically all agreed **

**to do it at once so they **

**wouldn't fail alone. Kind **

**of funny really.**

**To: Sakura**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Hilarious.**

**To: MASTERMIND**

**From: Sakura**

**Between you and me,**

**I think our 'couple of**

**days' party at your house **

**was the best.**

**To: Sakura**

**From: MASTERMIND**

**Glad to help. Have fun**

**tonight.**

MASTERMIND put away his phone and smirked. He already knew about the 'bro-night'. It was him who had put it into Naruto's head. All he had to do was tell him over a bowl of ramen and, bingo, he started this little game.

Yeah, after years of watching the series of events he finally had to do something about the saga of love affairs between the groups of friends. While he had planted the ideas into the boys' heads, he had not anticipated Sakura to start a game but in the end it all worked out so who cared.

MASTERMIND could go by many names. Some would call him a genius for setting this all up, some would call him a matchmaker for pairing them off in the end, some would call him a MASTERMIND for putting it all together on the fly, but his given name was fine too.

Yeah, Shino was a decent name after all.

* * *

**And that's the end of The Quest! How many of you were surprised it was Shino? How many of you were right? (I know a few of you were!)**

**About the address clue: 74466 spells Shino on the number pad of a cell phone and Kirifuda translates to Trump or Trump Card which is Shino's catch phrase! That one was a toughie, eh?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading it all and please make your final reviews on what you think!**

**If you liked this, try out my other stories and see what you think. My new one Theft of Fire is starting ;). **

**Again thank you loyal readers (and reviewers)! You people are awesome!**


End file.
